


Starts with a spill, Ends with a Kiss

by LoudenSwainfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Discussion of Depression, F/M, Het Sex, Kissing, M/M, Shameless Louden Swain fangirling, Vaginal Fingering, fluffy fluffy feels, m/m rutting, mentions of past minor canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 55,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudenSwainfangirl/pseuds/LoudenSwainfangirl
Summary: Kim Buckmaster-Winchester knows it is time to, reluctantly, leave the comforting home she shares with her brother Dean and his husband Castiel.An unexpected motivation arrives in the form of one Chuck Shurley.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note in case you haven't read my Chuck/Kim story Home for Misfits. Kim is NOT Kim Rhodes. Her name was chosen in tribute to Kim Rhodes and Briana Buckmaster, both of whom I admire and adore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @RooBear68 for the fabulous artboard!!

“Will you please quit your belly aching and give me a hand here?”

 Chuck takes the two six packs of bottled beer dangling from his friend’s fingers, allowing Gabriel to get a better grip on the cake box.

 “I’m hardly belly aching, Gabe, I just don’t know why you found it necessary to drag me here against my will.”

 “Oh, my dear Chuckles, you're new to the area, you haven’t seen my brother in years and most importantly,” he smirks at Chuck before opening the front door to his brother’s house, “I need a sober driver tonight.”

 Chuck rolls his eyes and follows Gabriel into the house.

 

@@@@

 

“Dean!” The gruff retort is a sharp contrast to the gentle hand Castiel lays on Dean’s arm, “Allow me to repeat myself again, there're enough alcoholic selections. The food spread, albeit a little large, is delicious looking and Gabriel should be here soon with the desserts. Why don’t you crack open a beer and relax a bit? Enjoy our guests as they arrive.”

Dean stirs the fruit salad one more time, restacks the buns and murmurs to himself that maybe they should've done hot dogs, instead of brats, with the hamburgers. He jumps when he feels warm lips on the back of his neck.

 “Dean,” Castiel says quietly in his ear, “do I need to take you upstairs to get you to properly relax?”

 “Dear Lord, please do not!” a voice cries from the patio door, causing them both to jump.

 “Gabriel!” Castiel beams, crossing the distance and hugging his brother.

 “Hey, Deano, how’s it hanging?” he asks as he returns his brother-in-law’s hug. “On second thought, don’t answer that.”

Dean rolls his eyes at Gabe before turning back to the food table, “I have this section here cleared for your desserts. Is this enough space?”

Gabe lets out a loud whistle, “I didn’t bring the _entire_ bakery with me, just a quarter of it.”

“So, are you saying this is enough space or not?” Dean looks at Gabriel wide eyed.

“Uh, you'll have to excuse my husband, he's unusually stressed over this party,” Castiel tells his older brother.

“Cas, it’s our first party as a married couple, I just want everyone to have enough to eat and drink.”

“Babe, this isn’t our first party as a couple. It isn’t even our first party this year. You know you are _always_ the best host. We _always_ have lots of food left over and we _always_ have several people camped out in the living room and guest rooms because they always have plenty to drink.”

Dean snaps his finger, “That reminds me I need to make sure we have sheets out to cover the couches, I don’t want a repeat of last year.”

“Do I want to ask? I missed last year,” Gabriel asks hesitantly.

“No, you don’t,” answers another voice from the patio door, “it involves a hung-over Kevin and me cleaning up an unpleasant mess in his wake.” Kim informs Gabriel, scrunching up her button nose. “Hey, Gabe, long time no see.  Glad to know I'll be entertained tonight now that I know you're here.”

“Ah, Kim my queen, looking fine as usual.” 

She happily folds her 5’5” frame into Gabriel’s open arms and smiles when she feels his hand slide into her hair, “I like the new colors but it seems the last time we were together you were sporting an entire rainbow," Gabriel comments in reference to the wide streaks of blue and purple running through Kim’s ebony shoulder length, shag cut hair. “Has anyone stolen your heart yet?” His arm remains draped over her shoulders as he looks down into her face.

There's something about his whiskey colored eyes that makes Kim feel a little whoozy with happiness, “Nope, still only a third wheel to these two,” she tells him as she gestures with a thumb towards Dean and Castiel.

Dean kisses the top of her head before telling her, “Wouldn’t have it any other way, Bug. I’m making a preemptive ice run. Send me a text if you think of anything else we need.”

“We should be good, she begins to tick items off her fingers, "I stocked up on Ibuprofen, toothbrushes, coffee and greasy food for breakfast.”

“Great, I’ll be back soon.” He gives Castiel a quick kiss on the lips before dissapearing through the rear door of the garage.

“So, are you telling me I still have a chance?” Gabriel asks with an arch of his eyebrow, returning to their previous conversation.

Kim laughs as she lays out his cookies and brownies onto a tray. “I do have to admire your tenacity.”

“You're worth waiting for, my queen. Oh hey, guys, I hope you don’t mind I brought a friend along.”

 “Of course not, friends of yours are always friends of ours,” Castiel tells him. “Where is he?” he asks as he looks through the patio doors.

“I sent him out to the car to get the box of pies. I should go check on him, make sure he didn’t take off with my car.  He's a great guy but he gets a tad anxious around big groups of people.”

Castiel lays a hand on Gabe’s shoulder as he starts for the door, “You must be talking about Chuck. I’ll go, you keep Kim company.”

Kim shakes her head.  Despite the smile on her face, she feels a twinge of regret, “Yeah, Gabe, stay here and babysit their spinster sister.”

“You know that’s not how they feel.”

Kim tucks the empty bakery box under the table behind the table cloth, “They should. The last thing any newlywed couple needs is a sibling living in their basement. I need to find my own place, it’s not like I can’t afford it…” her voice fades off as she approaches the small patio bar. Changing the subject, she asks over her shoulder, “Drink?”

Behind her back, Gabriel watches her with slight concern. “Uh, yeah I’ll have whatever you're having.  I’ll be right back, I’m going to go check on those pies.”

She hums in response as she sets about making them each a Brandy Old Fashioned. Gripping both glasses in her hands she turns on her heel, “Hey, Gabe can you grab me the jar of che- oomph! Holy shit!” Kim’s eyes grow wide as she watches the contents of each glass spill down the wall of a chest she just ran smack into. “I am so sor-” her words stutter in her mouth when her eyes meet the bluest, softest eyes she's ever encountered. “Holy shit, blue, uh I mean,” she takes a quick step back, drops the glasses on the bar counter and grabs a towel, “let me grab something.”

Even though he's laughing nervously, the man’s body language doesn’t appear to be agitated. Kim approaches him just as he lifts his head of unruly, curly brown hair. “It’s okay, not the first time I’ve been covered in alcohol at a party. Although,” he adds on another low laugh, “this's the first time it's happened at the beginning.”

The man gently pulls the towel out of Kim’s hand where it hangs midair. She stands transfixed, studying his face. His round, _freaking_ _adorable_ , baby face with the shy smile. She blinks and brings herself to attention when the newcomer speaks, holding out a small jar of maraschino cherries. “Castiel asked me to bring these out to you, he said you'd be looking for them.”

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry. I am so clumsy, thank you,” she tells him on a deep sigh. She turns around, sets the bottle on the bar and grabs another towel, brushing it down the front of his soaked shirt in a futile gesture, “You must be Gabe’s friend.”

“Y-yeah, names Chuck.” He startles a bit when Kim’s warm hand grasps his, now sticky with seven up and brandy, hand.

Pretending to ignore the jolt of electricity she swears she feels on first contact with his skin, she says, “Hell of a way to welcome you to my home.”

“What the hell?!? I leave you on your own for two minutes and this happens?” Gabriel cries as he rounds the corner of the house carrying another bakery box.

“It’s completely my fault, I wasn’t looking where I was going," Kim tells him the same time Chuck says, “I snuck up on her, really it’s no big deal.”

“I rest my case since I was actually speaking to both of you, knuckleheads!” Gabriel comments as he sets the box down and approaches Chuck and Kim.

“Um, just take it off,” Kim blurts out as Chuck pulls the wet shirt away from his chest between two pinched fingers.

Not for the first time today, Gabriel arches his eyebrow high at his friend.

Kim feels her cheeks flush, “I mean, I'll get you a dry shirt so you can, um take that off.” She rushes past, riding the waves of Gabriel laughter.

She returns shortly grasping a dry t-shirt from her own drawer. Handing it to Chuck she tells him, “Its worn well with love but at least it’s clean and dry.” Hoping against hope it isn’t her imagination when he holds her gaze just a beat longer before looking at the garment.

His eyes light up a little, making his blue sparkle, “Oh yeah, I know them,” he cries referring to the band name inked on the shirt, “they're amazing!”

“Oh, puh-leeze don’t get her started, she'll be fangirling all night,” Gabe teases Kim with a wink.

“Bathroom's down the hall past the living room, second door on the left,” Castiel instructs Chuck's back as he walks into the house.

“Just leave your shirt in the tub, I'll throw it in the wash for you,” Kim adds. She waits until he closes the patio door before covering her face and groaning.

Kim peeks between her fingers at the sound of a deep belly laugh from Gabe and even Castiel's smirking at her.

Gabe slaps a hand on Kim’s back, “Who're you and what have you done with our friend?” A chest shire grin spreads across his narrow face, “I've never seen you so…”

“So much like a bumbling idiot?”

“It is rather fun to see you all flustered, Kim,” Castiel says around a small chuckle.

Gabe leans in close to Kim’s ear, “He's single, just so you're aware.”

“I don’t think he'lll want to have anything to do with me after what I just did to him. And as if that wasn’t enough, I all but _ordered_ him to undress.”

Now Castiel is the one laughing, “I think he was about to do it too!”

“That doesn’t really make me feel any better.”

“Relax,” Gabriel tells her, “Chuck and I go way back, you're good with him.”

“What’s up Bitches?” Castiel, Kim and Gabriel all look up with smiles on their faces as Charlie comes bouncing through the patio door.

 

@@@@

After Charlie’s arrival, the guests all start to appear in a steady stream. Kim manages to stay clear of Chuck but she does remember to throw his shirt into the washing machine.

Needing a break from the crowd of the group, Kim leaves the hosting duties to the real hosts, Castiel and Dean. She grabs a book and heads down to her favorite spot to read.

Living on the outskirts of the city of Madison has several perks, the biggest being their nearest neighbors are hay fields. On the edge of their property is a large Weeping Willow tree. One of the first things Dean did when he purchased the house was place a hammock under the canopy and build a fire pit just outside of it.

Kim has just settled into one of the chairs at the firepit when she hears footsteps approaching. “Hiding already, I see? Only a nerd reads a book at a party,” Dean teases her as he flicks her book with his finger.

She sticks her tongue out at him before opening her book again. “I’ll come back in a bit, I just wanted to enjoy a little quiet before-”

“Before you get stupid drunk and start pouring out your heart to everyone?”

“Yeah, something like that.”

“Or are you hiding from Gabe’s new roommate?”

She looks up at him sheepishly, “Heard about that, huh?”

“Yeah, I haven’t formally met him yet but Cas told me he was ready to grab the fire extinguisher because he saw sparks flying between you.”

“It was hardly my finest moment,” Kim tells Dean as she rolls her eyes.

 

@@@@

One quarter the size of a football field away from Kim and Dean, Chuck is nervously watching the party guests as they easily move about each other, smiling and laughing. Chuck envies people who have in them the ability to start up a conversation with anyone.  He's certainly not one of those people.

He likes to think his strongest quality is keeping the corner company.  Like now, for instance, he and the corner of the back patio have become quite chummy. His eyes skim over the crowd, certainly not, he tells himself, looking for a certain woman who smells like coconut sunscreen and something else, something very faint but familiar that Chuck wasn’t able to put a name to in the very brief encounter they had.

Chuck’s own eyes drop closed as he thinks about those shining emeralds of hers, large as nickels. He feels himself shiver a little when he remembers how, for the first time in…he can’t even recall, someone looked _at_ him instead of _through_ him.

When his eyes open they fall on Castiel. A blonde man wearing a tight pale yellow shirt with a deep V-neck is approaching his friend’s brother. This must be Dean, he thinks as the blonde man leans in close to speak into Castiel’s ear, his arm wrapped loosely around Castiel’s neck. He continues to watch as Castiel’s hand falls onto the other man’s hip and then his face breaks out into a large gummy grin. Yup, definitely the new husband, he thinks.

His eyes continue to roam over the crowd and past the yard.  For the first time he notices the beautiful, picture perfect Weeping Willow tree in the bottom right hand corner of the yard. His breath hitches as the sun catches the top of a purple and ebony colored head of hair sticking up over the top of a deck chair. 

He swears he feels his heart crack when the man she's speaking to leans over her and kisses her, he assumes on the mouth since her profile is obscured by the man’s arm as it snakes around her shoulders. Even from this distance, Chuck can see how good looking the guy is as he walks slowly up the hill towards the house. Nope, he thinks, there's no way I could even begin to compete with someone like that.

His attention is diverted from the bow-legged man with the, no doubt, wash board abs, by a cry from Gabriel.

“I should've known I'd find you hiding in the corner.”

Chuck gives Gabriel a withered look.

“Hey,” he holds his palms out in surrender, “I’m proud of you for staying out here.  I thought for sure I'd find you sitting alone in the living room. Did you eat?”

“I did, they put on a good spread.”

“So, tell me, Charles, why aren’t you talking to Kim? I kind of got the feeling she was into you.”

Chuck sighs deeply, “Do I really need to be the one to spell that out for you?”

“Oh, come on, I think you two would really hit it off.”

“I think that'd be a moot point seeing as though she clearly has a boyfr-”

“You must be the elusive Chuck!”

Chuck turns to the booming voice behind him and comes face to face with the man who, unknowingly, kicked all of Chuck’s remaining hopes to the curb. Damn, Chuck thinks, even I have to admit he is a good looking dude.

“I’m Dean, I’ve been trying to introduce myself all day but I keep getting pulled away.”

Chuck slowly places his hand into Dean’s outstretched palm, shaking lightly. “ _You're_  Dean?” he asks weakly.

Dean grins and drops Chuck’s hand, “Yeah last I checked. Nice shirt,” he says gesturing to Chuck’s, or rather, Kim’s t-shirt. “That’s her favorite, I wouldn’t spill anything on it but don’t let that keep you from eating. We have a lot of food. Nice meeting you, Chuck, I’m glad Gabriel brought you along.”

Just like that, Dean's moving onto the next person, leaving Chuck stammering a goodbye and hoping his brain picks up the pace a little.

“What’s going on, Chuckalicious?  You look paler than normal, which is saying a lot, my friend.”

“That’s Dean? But I saw him kissing…” his words fade as he watches Dean approach Castiel, wrap his arms around the dark haired man and plant a kiss on his neck.

Gabriel watches Chuck as he points a finger towards the deck chairs around the camp fire. When he sees Kim stretch her arms above her head, a light bulb goes off. “Ahh, okay I get it now.”

Chuck turns back to Gabriel and blinks. “Good, because I don’t.”

Gabe throws an arm around Chuck’s shoulder and gives him a little squeeze, “First thing you should know is, this group of people,” he gestures with his free hand towards the crowd, “is a very tight knit group.  Think of them more as a hodge podge of a family.  They're all very protective of one another, and _very_ affectionate.  You'll get used to it.” He pauses, turning his face to Chuck’s. He smiles at his friend, his honey colored eyes twinkling a bit in the sunlight, “Ok maybe _you_ won’t but I’ll tell you, it’s kind of nice to be a part of something like this.”

His arm slides off Chuck’s shoulder but he remains close, “Dean and Kim grew up together and have remained as close as siblings. I can see how you'd be confused, they tend to act as though they're tied at the hip. I was a little weirded out by it at first, I think I was just being over protective of my brother, but now,” he shrugs a shoulder, “now I know she's an affectionate person.”

“Huh,” Chuck says as he feels his chest start to tickle with a small ray of hope.

“Now that we have that straightened out, why are you still here with me? Let the Chuckanator out to play.”

 Chuck turns to Gabriel, “Don’t ever call me that again,” he deadpans.

“Fine, whatever, just go talk to the girl!”

Chuck shuffles his feet in her direction then stops, “Could you help me with something first?”

 

@@@@

 

Kim hears the soft rustle of grass behind her, “Yeah, yeah, I’m coming, Dean.” She closes her book and starts to get up from her chair only to drop back down with a thud when the voice she hears is definitely not Dean.

“No need to get up, I uh thought you might want something to drink.” 

Kim isn’t aware she's lifted her hand to accept the drink until she feels the temperature change on her skin.

Chuck pulls a chair closer to Kim, sits down beside her then points at her book and cries, “Old books!”

“I’m sorry?” she asks, clearly missing part of, or maybe, an entire conversation.

He shakes his head and slaps his palm over his face. “Shut up, Chuck.”

Kim sets the Old Fashioned down onto the small table to her right. Leaning over, she tugs at his raised arm. “Don’t talk to yourself like that. Come on, let me see your face.  I, uh, kind of like looking at it,” she tells him softly. She smiles at how pink his cheeks are when he lowers his hand. “Ah, there you are. Now, what about old books?”

Unable to look her in the face, Chuck looks down at the hand still on his forearm. Without thinking, he covers her hand with his. “Earlier I was, uh this is so embarrassing.”

“I soaked your shirt with sugar water and brandy before I even knew your name. Can’t get much worse than that.”

“Don’t be too sure about that, you don’t know me. Um, well, earlier I couldn’t place what I smelled when I was near you.”

“Chuck, are you telling me I smell like mildew?”

Chuck’s head snaps up and his eyes look like they may bug out of his head. “No! Oh my God, no!  See this is what I’m talking about,” he starts to get up but the sound of Kim’s laughter has him dropping back down into his seat.

“Sit! I’m only giving you a hard time!”

He lets out a deep sigh and grabs a hold of her hand, “You smell really good, like coconut but there was something else there and I couldn’t place it, something I _liked_.” His voice is steadily rising an octave with each passing word and Kim finds it rather adorable. “When I saw your book it hit me, old books like, like the way a book store smells. I love that! I’m sorry if I offended you at all,” he stammers.

“I’m not offended, I’m actually not surprised. I own a small, second hand bookstore down near the Capitol.”

Kim watches as Chuck’s face lights up like a little boy on Christmas morning, “You do? I think that’s the coolest thing I’ve heard all day! I haven’t had time to go downtown yet I haven't been there in years.”

“No?  That needs to be rectified as soon as possible. Let me be your tour guide, I'll show you everything that's new. My place is small, blink and you may miss it, it’s called _A_ _Room of One’s Own_.”

“You'd do that for me? That would be great, if left up to my own accord I'd never leave Gabe’s apartment.”

“Can’t have that, I think we just made a date.” Kim decides to change the subject when a panic starts to seep in around the edges of his pretty blue eyes. “You read a lot, Chuck?”

He shifts his hip, reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a paperback. “Never leave home without one.”

“Hot damn, I think this is kismet, us meeting today.”

“I’ll do you one better,” he tells her with a small smirk as he stuffs his book back into his pocket, “I teach high school English.”

Kim slaps his thigh, “Get out of here? Really?”

He nods his head, “Really.”

“All four grades?”

Chuck’s eyes grow wide, “Ninth and tenth. Are you kidding me? Look at me, most of those seniors look older than me.”

Kim studies his face before running the tip of her index finger down along his smooth jaw. “You could grow out a beard, it would make you look older and also,” bracing her weight on the arm of the chair she leans in close, bringing their faces inches apart, “I think you'd look pretty hot.”

“R-really?” Chuck swallows audibly. Kim waits until he brings his eye up, meeting blue on green.

“I mean, I already think you're incredibly good looking just the way you are but, you know, something to think about it.”

Without breaking eye contact, he nods his head. “I will.”

Reluctantly, Kim sits back into her chair. To Kim, Chuck doesn’t seem the type to make spontaneous decisions like sticking his tongue in the mouth of a woman he met only hours ago. Maybe later, she hopes. To calm her jittery nerves, Kim picks up the cocktail Chuck brought her and takes a pull, “Oh my goodness, did you make this? It’s kind of perfect.”

“What?” Chuck seems to snap back to attention, “No. I mean yes I did but Gabe helped me, I’ve never actually had that before.”

“Here, give it a try.” Kim starts to hold the glass out then pulls back, “Unless you think that’s weird, I know you don’t know me, maybe drinking from the same glass is gross.”

Normally, yes Chuck would be appalled by the thought of swapping germs with another person, especially a person he just met but he finds he wants to do a lot more then swap germs with this woman.

“Hmm, that is good,” he tells her as he hands her back the glass.

“Few more of these and I’ll be in big trouble.”

“Kind of a light weight, are ya?”

Kim laughs, “Oh yeah, I’m typically the DD. The small filter I have between my brain and my mouth disappears completely when I drink. Remember that old Bud Light commercial, the ‘I love you, Man’ one?”

Chuck’s perfect white teeth gleam as he smiles in answer.

“Well, Dean swears whoever wrote that has seen me drunk.”

“That isn’t so bad, could be worse. You could be a mean drunk.”

Kim suppresses a shiver at the gentle sound of Chuck’s voice. She wonders if he would sound soft and hesitant like that as he whispers, or better yet, pants out, her name. She clears her throat and forces her fantasies aside, “So, Gabe said you moved here for a job.”

He lets out a small, forced laugh, “Gabe likes to tell only half of that story. He begged me to move from Chicago to help him with the bakery. I’ve been wanting to move back anyway. I don’t have any family anymore and Gabe's my best friend and the only friend worth keeping.”

Chuck pauses and laughs along with Kim, “Yeah, I know that doesn’t sound right to my ears either.”

"No, I’m laughing at the fact you look like you just bit into a lemon when you were expecting a peach.”

“Well, you know Gabe, he's kind of like that.”

“Yeah but he really is a peach, just don’t tell him I said that.”

“Your secret is safe with me,” he tells her before returning to his story. “So, I find a job at a high school near him. I move my meager belongings up here expecting to find his bakery limping along but what do I find?” Chuck’s voice is steadily rising again and his hands are flailing widely. Kim knows exactly how he feels, Gabriel has that effect on everyone.

“A lobby packed full of people and an immaculate kitchen fully stocked with competent staff?” Kim supplies.

“Yes!” he screeches, the tendons in his neck bulging.

Kim bends at the waist, laughing. “Why the hell would he-”

“Because it’s what Gabe does!” he cries, clearly exasperated.

Kim wipes at her eyes, “My guess is, and he'd never admit this, but I think he just missed his friend and he knew it'd be the only way to get you up here.”

Chuck sighs in defeat, “Yeeeah, I know.” He turns to look at the house then the willow tree before changing the subject again, “You all have a nice set up here. How long have you lived here?”

“Long story or short?”

“Long, of course,” as if to prove his point he settles back into his chair.

“Dean bought this the year we graduated from college,” she tilts her head and looks up towards the top of the willow tree in thought, “yikes, it’s been six years already. Thirty is peeking around the corner for me and I feel like I've hardly accomplished anything.”

“What're you talking about? You own your own business! I’d say that’s pretty impressive.”

“Mmm, I can’t take full credit for that though. I bought it from the former owner, I had worked there since I was 16. When she decided it was time to retire I found I couldn’t let the place go.  Over the years it's kind of burrowed into my soul and now it doesn’t want to leave.”

Chuck shakes his head, “Nope, still counts,” he says around a smile. Kim feels a shiver run through her when the tip of his tongue becomes trapped between his front teeth. “You and Dean seem close, are you siblings?”

“Yes. I mean, technically no. We aren’t related by blood anyway. My family moved next door to the Winchesters when I was eight. We became friends the first day I moved in.  Here was this cute boy with big green eyes, yelling from his back yard at me. ‘Hey you, my brother and I need a catcher, you in?’ My new room didn’t even have my bed yet and I was already playing baseball with the neighbors. It was pretty awesome. Our bedroom windows were directly across from one another so we would sit with our windows open and talk for hours.”

“That sounds incredible, I'm an only child as well, it would've been nice to have a Dean in my life. Maybe then I wouldn’t be so awkward.”

“The entire Winchester family is incredible.” Kim begins to spin the leather cuff on her wrist, “My parents were out on a date one night and a drunk driver hit them on their way home.” She glances briefly at Chuck when he lets out a small gasp. “My parents were both only children and all of my grandparents had passed before I was born. I was eleven years old and I had no one. John and Mary, as far as I could tell, never even hesitated. That very night, they took me in and made me one of their own.”

Chuck lets out a slow breath. “Sorry to hear that. Wow, that’s rough.”

Kim smiles, “It could've been worse. I’m grateful for that family. After high school we,” Kim shuts her mouth. “I’m sorry, you really don’t need to hear my life story.” She picks up her glass and empties it. “This's what happens when I drink, I never shut up.”

Kim turns to look at Chuck when she feels a warm hand on her arm, just above her cuff. “Please, I want to hear it. Unless you want to go back to the house?”

Her eyes roam over that fluffy hair, those hooded eyes and crooked smile. The wind shifts and the smell of dried hay and fireplace ash washes over her but with it comes the deep scent of musk, eucalyptus and…a hint of citrus. Kim has never wanted anything more then to lean over and bury her face in Chuck’s neck. Resisting the urge and keeping her voice as steady as she can she responds, “Nah, they know where to find me if they need me. It’s not like I don’t see every one of those people at least once a week.”

Chuck grins, once again trapping his tongue. “Well alright then, you were saying after high school…” he prompts her.

“After High School Dean and I got an apartment together. I started taking small business courses at the Technical College while Dean enrolled at the University in the field of Architecture. You should see the designs he's made for his dream house.” Kim whistles, “Gorgeous!”

“Didn’t he help Gabe design _Heavenly Secrets_? He did an incredible job.”

Kim grins, pride rolling off of her in waves, “He did.”

“When Dean bought this house, his intention was for him and Sam to live together since John and Mary wanted to move to Arizona.” Just thinking about Sam tugs at Kim's heartstrings. It's been way too long since she was out to see him and Jessica. She misses her giant baby brother.

“What about you?”

“My plan was to stay in our apartment. I kind of felt like I was cramping his style. He would never admit it but I think my constant presence in his life may have derailed a few of his relationships, with both men and women, but especially the women.”

Chuck nods his head slowly, “I can see where that could pose a problem.”

“Right? Well, Dean, God love him, doesn't. Anyway, when Sam was accepted to Berkley, Dean talked me into moving in.  He told me he wanted help with the mortgage but I call bullshit on that because I know, even back then, he was bringing in decent money. I think he was taking pity on me and throwing me a bone.”

“I call bullshit on your bullshit!”

Kim and Chuck both jump halfway out of their seats at Gabriel’s unexpected appearance.

“Jesus, Gabe, how can someone as loud as you be so damn stealth?” Kim cries with a hand over her heart.

“You would've seen me coming down the hill if your eyes weren’t full of hearts for Kimmy here,” Gabe teases Chuck as he offers him a beer.

Chuck notices the grimace Kim makes and leans over, momentarily ignoring the beer, “I make that same face when he calls me Chuckie.” He smiles and sits back into his seat when Kim snorts in response.

“Stop ignoring me, _Chuckie,_ I’m not going anywhere. Take this.”

Chuck shakes his head, “First of all, I have been trying to shake you since the tenth grade and second, no, I’m not drinking today.  I need to drive us home.”

“Take it because I never had any intention of leaving tonight, we're shacking up here for the night.”

Chuck sighs and takes the bottle, “Gabe I don’t wa-”

“Can it, Chuckles. You think Dean puts out a good spread?” he asks gesturing towards the food table, “You should see the breakfast Kimberlini here will make in the morning.”

Kim accepts the cocktail Gabe hands her and tips it back, “I’ll admit, it isn’t too shabby.” She looks Chuck in the eye and lowers her voice a bit, “Really, you should spend the night.”

“Uh, ok, I g-guess I’ll stay then,” he stammers.

Gabe pulls a chair next to Chuck, “As I was saying, I call bullshit.”

“Oh yeah, I was hoping we had moved on from that,” Kim tells him drily.

“From what I hear from my brother, Dean made it very clear to him when they started dating that the two of you were a packaged deal.  If he didn’t like it, he knew where the door was.”

Kim’s mouth drops open and as she stares at Gabriel, she feels the color drain from her face. “No, that can’t be…that’s-”

“What you do for family?”

 “No, I was going to say crazy, or at the very least, codependent.”

Gabriel turns the corners of his mouth down and wobbles his head side to side, “Maybe a little but who cares? Who better to be dependent in life with then Dean and Sam Winchester?  If I didn’t have Castiel I sure as hell would want them. If not them then I certainly would take the sweet set up you have here.”

Kim turns to Chuck, “The basement is fully finished including a full bathroom.” She drops her head down to look at her hands. “I still can’t believe he told Castiel that. I’m kind of mortified.”

“What did my brother do now?” Castiel calls as he walks down the hill.

“I was just telling,-”

“Nothing,” Kim cries, cutting Gabriel off. “He didn’t do anything, I was just saying I'm going to be mortified by the end of the evening because he keeps plastering me with brandy.”

Castiel stands next to Kim’s chair, “Well it’s a good thing I brought you some food then.” Kim gratefully accepts the plate he hands her on a word of thanks. He leans down and kisses her cheek. One brat has a strip of mustard, the other is plain. “Actually, one is for Chuck,” he says as he straightens up, “I left it plain because I didn’t know what you liked.”

“Hey, what am I, chopped liver?” Gabriel cries as he watches Kim hand Chuck his bratwurst.

Castiel ignores his brother as he carries on with a rant about being worse than chopped liver. Speaking over him he tells Kim, “Almost everyone has left we were going to start a game of Euchre but Dean and I think you all have the right idea.  It’s a nice night for a campfire. Mind if we intrude on your party of two?”

“Hey! Don’t think I didn’t hear that!” Gabriel cries. “I’m right here, Man!”

Kim throws a wink at Gabriel and grabs Castiel’s hand, “You're always welcome, you know that.”

“Hey, Bug!” Dean cries, “There's someone here who wants to say a quick hello.”

Kim peeks around Castiel’s legs and cries, “Shut the fuck up!! Oh my God!” She flies up out of her seat and literally squeals in delight.

Gabriel laughs and Chuck’s jaw comes unhinged as he watches Kim launch herself into the open arms of a giant oak tree of a man, wrapping her legs around his waist and burrowing her face into his thick neck. “Hey there, Sugar. Long time, no see.” The man’s bearded face splits into a big grin as he kisses the side of her head.

Kim lifts her head, “Son of a bitch, Benny I didn’t know you were…wait, where is..” she looks behind Benny and drops down onto the ground with another squeal.  This time she throws her arms around a beautiful woman with long, blonde hair.

“Donna! Damn, girl I've missed you something awful!”

"We've missed you, Honey. There was no way we couldn't stop and say Hiya to you all.” Donna says, keeping her arm tight around Kim’s waist.

“You can’t stay?” Kim pouts.

“Sorry, cher, we're literally just passing through on our way up to Minnesota to see Donna’s kin.”

“Well damn.”

“Don’t worry, we're only staying a week. We've already cleared time for our return trip to stay a few days.”

Kim pulls at Donna’s waist and grabs Benny’s hand, “Before you go, let me introduce you to a few people.

Donna's watching Kim’s profile as she speaks and does a double take after hearing her voice soften, “This is Chuck.” She unwinds her arm from Kim’s waist and holds out her hand, “Hey there Chuck, I’m Donna and this is my husband, Benny.”

Chuck and Gabriel both stand to accept handshakes from the couple.

“I don’t know if you've ever met Castiel’s brother, Gabriel.”

Chuck remains standing as Kim reluctantly says goodbye to her friends. When she returns, he lays a hand on her forearm as she slides up next to him.

Kim smiles gratefully at the gesture before explaining, “I worked with them at the bookstore, they were a year ahead of Dean and I in school. We just kind of clicked right away.  They moved to Louisiana, that’s where Benny is from, a year ago and I miss them so much.”

Dean reappears with firewood and gets to working on the starting the fire. “I wasn’t sure if they'd make it. I didn’t want to get your hopes up.”

“Yeah, I get that. Thanks, Dean.” Kim takes a deep breath, “I’m going to grab a sweatshirt, anyone need a refill?”

Dean, Gabe and Cas all say no. Kim turns to Chuck, “Need anything?”

He flashes a quick smile that never reaches his eyes, “No, I’m good. Thanks.”

She returns the quick smile, “Okay, I’ll just be a minute.”

Halfway up to the house, Kim feels a hesitant hand slide up her back. “Hi,” she says quietly as she leans into his touch.

“You okay?”

She waves a hand at him, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“I know I hardly know you but, I kind of don’t believe you.”

Kim lets out a dry laugh, “Really, I’m okay. It just kind of threw me seeing them and now they're gone. Makes me a little nostalgic, I guess. But,” she pauses with her hand on the patio door and turns to look Chuck straight in the face, “it’s all good because today, unexpectedly, my future's looking very bright.” She gives the meaning of her words a moment to sink in before stepping into the house with a smile.

“Did you get a look around the house?”

"Parts of it.”

“Okay, well obviously this's the kitchen and dining room.” Kim holds her arms out gesturing to the living room area to her right, table and chairs to her left and the kitchen area surrounded by a breakfast bar in the left corner. She points to a door between the table and the breakfast counter, “That leads to the garage.”

She walks towards the front door and points to a stair case that runs up over the kitchen, “Upstairs is Dean and Cas’s room, two spare rooms, a bathroom and an office. Actually, one of the spare rooms is currently a game room.”

As if on cue, they hear a collective cry float down the stairs. “Which is where Charlie, Charlie’s girlfriend Jo when she's here, and Kevin almost always end up.” She continues down the hall to the right past the front door, “I’m sure you found the bathroom already.”

She ducks into the laundry room directly across the bathroom and throws the load with Chuck’s shirt into the dryer. Kim opens the door at the end of the hall, “And here is my domain.” She ignores the butterflies in her stomach as Chuck follows her down the flight of stairs.

“You must not have problems with flooding,” he comments as he points to the carpet covering the basement floor.

“Knock on wood,” she tells him with a grin as she wraps her knuckles on the top of her.

“Gabe was right, you do have a nice set up down here.” He blatantly ignores her queen sized bed tucked into the back corner of the room and instead chooses to focus on the comfy looking couch in front of the entertainment center. He lets out a loud whistle when he sees what Kim has propped up on a stand in the corner. “Do you play?”

Kim’s cheeks flush, “I do.”

“May I?” he asks tentatively.

“Be my guest,” she encourages him as he gently picks up her  acoustic guitar. She's about to ask him if he plays but the answer becomes obvious by the way his left hand naturally curls around the nylon strings. She can’t hold back the smile that bursts forth as he strums out a few chords before setting it back onto its stand.

“She's a beauty.”

“Thank you, it belonged to my Dad. He taught me how to play as soon as I was able to wrap my arms around it.”

“Yeah? That’s really neat.” He closes the gap between them, leaving only a foot of space between them. “I have an old Electro-acoustic piece. Maybe,” he starts to reach for her hands but pulls back. Thinks on it then goes in again, this time folding her fingers into his palm, “maybe we could play together some time.”

Kim pulls her eyes up from their linked hands, she really likes how they look together. Kim's mouth runs dry when she notices his tongue is between his teeth again.

“Yeah I'd like that.” Now that they'ree so close Kim's able to take in more details of his soft face. “Chuck?”

“Yeah, Kim?”

“Has anyone ever told you your eyes are like a window directly into your soul?”

“Do you like what you see?” He asks her quietly as he leans their faces a little closer.

Kim’s eyes drop down and focus in on the tiny freckles running down the bridge of Chuck’s nose. “I do. I really, really do.”

He reaches up and cups Kim’s face, his thumb brushing over the smattering of freckles over her cheek bone. “I don’t want to ever look away from this face.”

“Who says you have to?” The words have barely left her mouth when Chuck presses their lips together. Slowly they melt together. Kim can feel the warmth spread all the way down to her toes. On a sigh she lets go of Chuck’s hand. In need of a better anchor, she clings to his waist, pressing her fingertips into soft flesh. Not wanting him to stop, afraid to scare him off, but needing more, she holds onto her last shred of control and waits.

Just when she's about to take the lead, Chuck parts his lips and licks across her seal. The last thread of control snaps and Kim hungrily opens her mouth, accepting his tongue. A moan bubbles up her throat as she wraps her arms tighter around his waist. She shivers as his hand threads through her hair at the back of her head. She manages to resist the urge to grind against him and instead presses her hips firmly against his.  Now Chuck groans along with her as his steadily hardening cock makes contact with her soft body as their warm tongues swirl together.

Kim isn’t even sure which one pulls away, it could've been a mutual move but pull apart they do, just enough to allow the intake of oxygen. Chuck’s arms are now across Kim’s back. He rests his forehead against hers and his eyes slip shut as their breathing slows. “Damn you taste better then I imagined you would. I don’t know how that’s possible.”

Kim moves her head away and nuzzles at the nape of Chuck’s neck. Breathing in deeply she thinks about his earlier comment and says, “I don’t ever want to leave this space.” She lays a soft kiss over the large freckle at the base of his windpipe, just over his collarbone.

He kisses the top of her head and she feels his lips move as he speaks, “Then let’s not.”

“Bug? You down there?”

Kim lets out a loud groan, leaning away she yells back up the stairs, “Go away, Winchester, I’m busy.”

“I’m coming down!” His deep voice booms over the fainter sound of Castiel yelling, “Dean, for pete’s sake, leave them alone. She's a grown woman.”

As Dean’s boots come into view on the stairs, Chuck pulls out of Kim’s grip. She has enough time to give Chuck a quick peck on the lips and mumble “cockblock” before the rest of Dean emerges.

His face is set on a grim look as he approaches them. “What’s up, Mr. Macho?”

“Thought you got lost. The fire is ablaze and Gabe won’t shut up.”

“Ah, now the truth comes out, here I thought you were here to play the protective older brother part.”

“First of all, I’m only five weeks older then you and second, I know you can handle yourself.” He deepens his voice as he says to Chuck, “No offense.”

“Uh, none taken,” Chuck stammers back as Dean slaps a hand over his shoulder.

Kim throws Dean a dirty look as she moves to her dresser and pulls out a sweatshirt and grabs the throw blanket draped over her couch. “Guess we're finished here, might as well check out that fire.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally part of chapter one, once I decided to extend this past a one shot I split it up.

“I have a question.” Gabe asks as they all settle in around the fire. “I’ve always wondered but never asked, why do you call Kim ‘Bug’?”

Dean stares across the fire at Gabriel, the shadows of the flames dancing across his face, “Asks the man who never uses a proper name?”

Chuck's surprised to see the sadness in the smile that forms as he glances at Kim, “There was a brief period where I felt it wasn't cool for me to have a best friend who was a girl. She wasn’t getting the hint when I tried avoiding her so one day I snapped at her and told her to go bug someone else for a change.”

“You said that to her?” Castiel cries in disbelief.

“He sure did," Kim answers for Dean, her tone light, "wouldn’t speak to me for two whole weeks. I was convinced I'd be the first eight year old in history to die of a broken heart.”

“I know I'll never forgive myself for being such a blind asshole,” Dean covers his heart with his hand then blows her a kiss.

She waves a dismissive hand at him like its water way under the bridge and out to sea. “He was very sweet with his apology and he told me I was his favorite bug and he never wanted me to leave him.”

“Okay, now I have a question for Cas and Dean. How did you meet?” Chuck asks the two men across the flames. Dean has his arm around Castiel’s shoulders and despite the armrests between them, they seem very comfortable.

Dean snorts, “You may want to ask Kim that one.”

Chuck looks over just in time to see Kim pull the blanket in her lap up over her face.  He reaches over and pulls it down and grins at her. "Care to explain?"

“Not really," she chuckles as the blanket drops down into her lap, "I may've had a bit of a crush on Castiel before I knew I wasn’t his type.” She pauses, “Or maybe for a little while after I knew.”

Chuck taps lightly on Kim's thigh, “Oh hell, is that all? I’m straight and even I can completely understand that. I may've had a tad of a, what do they call it these days? A man crush on Castiel when we were growing up.” This comment is rewarded with a nod of gratitude from Dean and Gabriel both.

“Castiel used to come into the bookstore," Kim continues. "I used to keep a mental inventory on the types of books he'd purchase, that way I could either strike up a conversation regarding the book or make suggestions for future purchases.”

“Don’t let Kim fool you, there's a reason her business is successful. She has a knack for knowing what her customers need.”

“It’s a good thing since I struck out with you,” she jokes.

“I for one am glad you did.” Chuck moves his face inches from Kim’s. He marvels at how bright her eyes shine even in the firelight. He can’t help himself, despite having an audience of three, Chuck leans in and kisses Kim square on the lips. He prides himself in at least having the frame of mind to keep his tongue to himself this time.

Castiel clears his throat, Chuck thinks its Castiel. At least, he chooses to think that because, frankly, Dean scares him. _A lot_.

“You didn’t exactly strike out. I actually never knew you were interested in me.”

“No surprise there,” Dean says at the same time Gabe cries, “Shocking!”

Castiel continues as if he was never interrupted. “On one occasion, I had mentioned I was going on a date. A few days later Kim asked me how it went. I told her he was a dud and left it at that.”

Kim lets out an exaggerated sigh, “H-e. Two little letters and I was toast.”

“Little Bro, don’t you get a ridiculous discount at the university book store? What were you doing trolling Kim’s place?”

Dean leans away from his husband, “Were you sweet on my girl, Cas?”

Castiel nudges Dean’s exposed ribs and Chuck feels a surprising surge of jealousy. He covers it by wrapping his arm around Kim’s shoulder, mirroring Castiel and Dean. His heart warms when she leans into his chest and lays her hand onto his thigh.

“I wasn’t ‘sweet’ on Kim I just liked talking to her and I wanted to get to know her better. You should be grateful I did.”

“Yeah, I suppose,” Dean jokes.

As Kim picks up the narrative Chuck finds himself tuning out her words, distracted by how she looks as her face lights up, the sound of her deep throaty laugh and by the way her hand keeps squeezing his thigh.

He wonders how he managed to end up, here, right here in this moment. Not ten hours ago he was walking into a house he didn't know, not happy to be here in the slightest. After greeting Castiel, he was sent on an errand to deliver a jar of fruit to a woman he'd never met before.

He admits to himself what happened was entirely his fault, he shouldn’t have snuck up on her like that. He should've cleared his throat or nudged a chair, made any type of noise to alert of her of his presence but his brain had stopped working the moment he'd caught sight of Kim. He hadn’t even seen her face and yet the sight of her standing at the bar, her back turned to him, had him transfixed. He could hear faint humming and her shoulders were swaying slightly to her own tune.

He doesn’t even remember walking up behind her or feeling the ice cold beverage soak his shirt. All he remembers are those stunning green eyes growing wide and her cute little button nose scrunching up as she looked down at his shirt. Green eyes, little brown freckles and a voice that makes him think of melted caramel; thick and sweet.

He forces himself to focus on the words that voice is saying now, “…I knew Castiel'd be in to pick up his latest special order and he typically came in around the same time of day. It ‘just so happened’ to be the same time I told Dean to come by the store to pick me up.”

“Wait,” Gabe jumps in, “did you ever tell Dean about this customer you'd been lusting over?”

“I wouldn’t use the word lusting," she laughs, "but I may have mentioned him a few times. The more I got to know Castiel, the more I thought he and Dean would get along really well. I was right, I completely ceased to exist the moment I introduced them.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Dean tells her.

“I would and I couldn’t have been happier.”

“What I have never understood is the fact that they are nothing alike! How could you see Castiel, a nerdy, awkward, college professor, and think, ‘yeah he would be a great fit for my perfect specimen, jock of a brother’?” Gabe asks.

Kim grabs an orange slice out of her half empty glass and chucks it at Gabe. “First of all, stop talking down about my boys and second of all, you and your brother are completely opposite of each other and yet the two of you still have a great relationship. Am I wrong?” Kim shoots back at Gabriel.

“No, you're not wrong,” he mumbles as he sits back into his chair.

In that moment, dramatics be damned, Chuck feels like he may have just fallen in love for the very first time. He has never, ever seen anyone shut Gabriel Novak down cold like that. “Whoa, whoa!” Chuck cries out as his hands fly out to the sides. He twists at the waist to look at Kim, “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to interrupt but did I just tumble into the twilight zone?” He turns his attention back onto Gabe, “Did I just witness you admit defeat? No witty, sarcastic, wildly inappropriate comeback comment? In the, what seventeen years we've been friends, I've never seen anyone manage that!” He turns back to Kim and cups her face, “You must tell me your secret!” he cries around a wide grin.

Chuck moans in his own defeat, throwing himself back into his chair when Gabe calmly replies, “What? Hard to argue with logic, Chuckie.”

Everyone around the fire is laughing, not at but along with, Chuck as he pulls at his hair, “The grey hairs I have sprouted over this guy. 32 is too young for grey hair!”

He winces at the sound of his high pitched voice as he glances at Kim, afraid he'll see her looking at him like he's some kind of neurotic weirdo. Instead, he sees a look of understanding pass over her beautiful face. He feels an instant calm settle over him as she looks at him like that. Like she completely accepts him as he is, flaws and all.  

He still isn’t sure how he managed to end up here with his arm tucked around a sweet, smart, sassy woman or if that kiss they shared really happened. All he knows for sure, in this moment, he feels safe and accepted. Both of these, up until this moment, have been foreign concepts to Chuck. “We know exactly how you feel. Don’t worry, you're in good company,” she tells him before kissing him lightly on the lips.

 

@@@@

 

Kim wakes up to find her head pillowed by a soft, warm body, her arm's slung over a waist and her hand is clutching an arm. She breathes a sigh of relief when she realizes there's a breast under her face. Not that she would've minded ending up in the same bed with Chuck but she has no recollection of crawling into bed last night and she'd be beyond disappointed to not remember _anything_ involving that man.

Carefully, she extracts herself from under Charlie’s arm after letting go of the vice like grip she has on…hmm she thinks, who is that? She glimpses a patch of silky black hair and figures the face down figure on the other side of the bed must be Kevin.

She goes to the bathroom to relieve her poor bladder, swallows down some aspirin, brushes her teeth and throws her hair up into a messy ponytail. Despite the massive amount of sugar and alcohol she drank last night, she feels pretty good. Kim figures it may have something to do with a certain blue eyed man with an adorable habit of speaking in a really high octave when he's agitated.

Humming to herself, she pads up the stairs and is surprised to find the living room empty. Then she feels disappointment because maybe Chuck and Gabe already left? She dismisses that thought immediately as she remembers how much they all had to drink and figures they must be up in the guest room.

As the fire had died down the previous evening, they'd all headed into the house. With a little bit of a struggle, Dean had been able to convince Charlie and Kevin to set aside their game controllers and join the real world in a game of six handed Euchre. Kim hadn’t blamed Chuck one bit for choosing to watch instead of play. Castiel, having known Chuck for several years, knew there wasn't a competitive bone in his body and he warned him he may feel like chum being thrown to sharks if he joined in the game.

The cocktails, and at one point the shots, flowed heavily during the card game. Kim was proud of herself when she only got weepy once and that was over the thought of moving out.

“Tell us, Kimmikins, do you ever plan to move out or do you plan to be “Weird Aunt Kim who Lives in the Basement?” Gabe all but slurs at one point.

Despite their conversation earlier in the day, Gabriel had no idea how much this very topic had been weighing heavily on Kim’s mind. It really was time for her to move out on her own, not only to give Cas and Dean space but for herself as well. She'd gotten up to grab a glass of water in order to hide the fact tears had been welling in her eyes.

Kim doesn't see the look of alarm that lights up Dean’s face but Castiel does and he tries to change the subject. “Gabriel, what the hell does ‘Kimmikins’ mean?”

“You’ve never heard of Shopkins?” Kevin asked as he won another lone hand. “It’s a kid thing.”

“No I haven’t. Why have you?” Castiel asked.

“More importantly, why have you?” Dean boomed at his brother in law. Castiel winced at Dean’s tone but he suspected he was trying to cover his panic.

To everyone’s surprise, it was Chuck that answered, “When you own a bakery you kind of have to keep up with the latest kid stuff.  You know, for birthday cakes and cupcakes.”

They were all nodding their heads in understanding as Kim sat back down at the table. Before Gabriel could bring them back to the original question, Charlie announced she was done for the night and was heading to bed.

 

Kim turns the oven to preheat, starts the coffee brewing, drops her phone into the speaker dock and hits shuffle. She sets about pulling out eggs, the pancake batter she mixed the day before, warms up a pan for bacon and sausage and the griddle for hash browns and pancakes.

Turning the volume up a bit she starts to dance along to the music. Her toes literally curl and her hand slips, dropping the milk carton onto the counter as she recalls the kiss her and Chuck shared before Dean interrupted them. That was delicious, but to her surprise, the goodnight kisses they swapped were better than the first. The amount of brandy running through her system may have had something to do with it, or maybe it was the fact her emotions were already a live wire. Whatever the reason being, Kim could not wait to explore that mouth again.

She hums happily to herself as she breaks up the ground sausage in the pan, encircling the ground meat with the links. She seasons the hash browns while on the griddle then covers them to get them nice and crispy. Leaving the bacon to cook, she savors a cup of coffee over the pop and sizzle of the meat cooking.

When the oven beeps, Kim lines a cookie sheet with biscuits she had made then froze the week before. She sucks in air as one of her favorite songs clicks on. Turning up the volume again, she waits a beat then returns to dancing for herself when there aren’t any cries of “Turn it down!”

Singing softly to herself, her head bobbing to the first verse, she pulls out the fruit salad left over from the day before. _When you stare into my eyes, you give me exercise. All the pain and lies, I follow you._

After flipping the meat she pulls out a mixing bowl and the carton of eggs, pausing long enough to dance to the final verse being sure to include a provocative dance with her air guitar. _Your gates are open wide. I got thoughts that break away, beg to stay like a heart attack, right behind my back. Love is more than just a push, it’s a thrust, it’s a shove me down_. Kim moves her hips in a figure eight motion as she squats down in front of the counter then back up again. As the song ends she grabs an egg ready to crack it onto the counter. _Roll me over, when it’s over. When it’s over._

“Well, now I need a cold, cold shower,” a husky voice says from behind Kim.

Starteld, she spins on her heel, the egg in her hand dropping to the floor with a sickening crack and splat.

“Sweet Jesus, I thought Castiel needed a bell but you're even quieter.” Feeling a bit of déjà vu, Kim grabs some paper towel to clean up the mess.  Before she can bend down, Chuck takes it out of her hands and wipes up the egg.

Dropping the mess into the garbage before washing his hands he tells her sheepishly, “I’m sorry, that was rude of me to watch you like that. I, uh just couldn’t help it," he finishes quietly. Now it’s Chuck’s turn to mutter “sweet Jesus” when he turns around and finds Kim standing right behind him.

“No need to be sorry.” Kim moves forward, pausing right before their lips meet. She watches as Chuck’s tongue darts out, wetting his lips. He smells of mint toothpaste. She looks up at him through her lashes, “Did you like what you saw? I may've been thinking about you during that song.”

Chuck’s hands move to Kim’s waist at the same moment her forearms rest on Chuck’s shoulders, moving her hands up to thread through his hair. They only break eye contact when their lips finally meet. Kim doesn’t even try to hold herself back as she presses her hips against Chuck, pushing him further into the counter. A low moan escapes as he slides his hand down over her pajama clad ass.

“Oh Gross! Not in front of my food!” 

“Son of a bitch!” Kim cries and drops her head onto Chuck’s chest before stepping away, giving Dean a dirty look. “You act like I’ve never caught you and Castiel doing more in here.”

Chuck would laugh at the way Dean snaps his mouth shut if he wasn’t so scared the guy may punch him for groping his sister.

“Don’t worry about him, his bark is worse than his bite,” Kim tells him softly as Castiel joins them in the kitchen. She kisses Chuck quickly on the lips then asks, “Do you drink coffee?”

“Uh, yes.”

She tells Castiel good morning then pulls out three mugs. Kim hands one to Chuck and points to the sugar and cream on the counter. “How's everyone feeling this morning?” she asks her now, three, favorite men.

“Surprisingly, not bad considering how much I drank last night,” Chuck comments as he adds cream to his brew. “I haven’t done that since my college days with Gabe.” He takes a sip and moans softly, making Kim’s hand tremble a little as she hands the other two mugs off to Castiel and Dean. Neither of them miss this; Castiel winks at her and Dean raises an eyebrow at her. She sticks her tongue out at the green eyed beast then laughs when she hears Chuck’s final comment. “Then again, back then I would drink to deal with Gabe.”

“You wound me, man. You really do.” Gabriel comes around the corner, blonde hair sticking up, dark circles under his eyes.

Silently, Kim hands Gabriel the bottle of Ibuprofen and a cup of coffee with lots of sugar, just the way she knows he likes it. He nods gratefully at her, sets the mug down and opens the bottle. He gulps down a couple pills before joining Dean and Castiel at the kitchen table. Once seated, he drops his head onto his arm.

“Guess we know how Gabe feels,” Kim laughs as she pulls the biscuits out of the oven. Before returning to the forgotten eggs, she ladles out pancake batter. Chuck asks what he can do to help. She points to the cabinet with plates and the drawer holding utensils, “I’m going to set up a buffet on the bar there. You can set out the plates and things on the short arm of the bar.” She pulls the sausage out of the pan and whips together milk, flour and seasoning into the pan drippings. Once thickened, she folds the ground sausage back into the gravy.

Dean joins her at the stove and plates the bacon. He accepts the egg mixture from Kim and adds it to the bacon drippings. As Kim flips the pancakes she feels Dean’s hip press into her, making them bump shoulders. His voice is gruff and low as he speaks to her, “You know I’m only giving you a hard time, right? I just, you know, want to look out for you.”

Kim lays her head onto his shoulder as she checks the hash browns. “I know.”

“I think you may have found yourself a good guy.”

Kim glances over her shoulder and watches as Chuck hands Gabriel a bottle of water, squeezing his shoulder before he sits down next to his friend. “Yeah, I think I did.”

“Hey, Bug?” he asks quietly.

“What’s up, Buttercup?”

Kim sets the spatula down and watches Dean as he leans against the counter. He looks down at his hands as he picks at his fingernails. “You know, you really don’t have to move out. Cas and I love hav-”

She lays a hand on his shoulder, “Let’s not talk about this now. Later, okay?”

Dean looks up from his hands and stares down the hall for a moment before nodding his head. “Later, okay.” He stands up and keeping his eyes on the cupboard behind Kim, he kisses her temple. “Love you, Bug.”

Ignoring the gruffness of Dean’s voice and the tears in her own eyes she answers, “Love you too, Winchester.”

Still managing to avoid eye contact, Dean grabs the plates of bacon and sausage links and sets them on the bar next to the fruit salad.

Chuck makes toast while Castiel sets out the biscuits and gravy. While Kim is adding chopped broccoli and red peppers to the scrambled eggs, Charlie and Kevin appear. They both look tired but neither of them appear green around the gills.

“Dig in everyone. There's a fresh pot of coffee and juice in the fridge if anyone is interested.”

 

@@@@

An hour later, Charlie and Kevin take off down the road with Jo behind the wheel. Gabriel's waiting in the car, pretending not to watch Chuck as he says his goodbye to Kim.

"Thanks for washing my shirt," he tells her shyly as he runs his hand down his chest.

"Sorry it had to be washed in the first place," Kim replies as she wraps her arms around his neck, her T-shirt still warm from his body heat, clutched in her hand.

They smile against each other's lips, teeth almost clinking together. "Don't forget you owe me a tour of the city."

"Forget? I'm looking forward to it. How does Tuesday sound?"

"Let me check my calendar." He closes his eyes briefly, "All clear."

"It's a date then."

They enjoy several moments of kissing before Gabriel's laying on the car horn. "I guess I better let you go," Kim tells him sadly.

"I don't know if I want to wait two days before I see you again."

Kim kisses the tip of Chuck's nose, "Check your shirt pocket, I may have slipped my phone number in there. No one said we had to wait until Tuesday to see each other."

Chuck scowls when Gabe honks again. "Somewhere where friends and brothers can't interrupt would he great."

Kim smiles as she reluctantly steps away, "I'll figure something out."

She watches his back as he walks to Gabriel's car, turns and blows her a kiss before climbing in. Gabe honks the horn in goodbye as Kim closes the door. Leaning against it, she scrunches up her T-shirt and unabashedly presses it to her face. Inhaling deeply her new favorite scent of Chuck's musk,eucalyptus and citrus she wills her phone to signal an incoming message from the, blue eyed, nervous man with the soft smile.


	3. Chapter 3

After safely tucking her T-shirt under her pillow, Kim heads into the kitchen. She had managed to load the dishwasher before saying her goodbyes to everyone and she figures it should be ready to be unloaded by now.

She bumps her hip against Dean’s ass as he bends over the loaded appliance. “I’ll get that, have a seat. You worked your tail off yesterday getting ready,” she glances outside before adding, “and I see you already have the patio picked up.”

He pulls out the utensil caddy and opens the drawer near his right hip. “I don’t mind and Cas helped me clean up outside yesterday.”

Kim pulls out the plates from their slots and makes a stack, “Great party, by the way, you never disappoint.”

Dean glances at her over his shoulder with a snort, “I'd imagine you had a good time.  I’m not even going to give you a hard time for spending the _entire_ evening down at the pit.”

Kim pauses midreach into the cabinet, “Ah shit, Dean I’m sorry.” She drops the plates down onto the shelf then steps around the open washer door. She presses her chest against his back, wraps arm around his chest and sets her chin onto his shoulder. “Hashtag sibling fail.”

He reaches a hand up and pats her wrist, turning his face to the left, speaking against her cheek, “Hashtag nothing,” he tells her on an eyeroll. Don’t be sorry, I was being completely sincere. Although, you do owe me one, I had to divert Balthazar’s attention more then once to keep him from finding you.”

Kim kisses his shoulder before returning to the clean dishes. “What do you mean? I love Bal.”

“ _You_ may but I got the feeling Chuck may not have.  Hell, I thought the poor guy was going to jump out of his skin when I introduced myself,” he grabs the last of the glasses and sets them into the cupboard before closing the machine, “and I don’t have a crush on you like Balthazar does.”

“He can be a bit much if you aren’t used to him. I should give him a call, how long is he going to be in town?”

He leans against the counter while Kim takes a seat at the breakfast bar, “Anther week at least.”

“Oh good, I have time. Thanks. I’m ready for you to cash in that favor whenever you need it.”

Dean makes a shooting gesture with his fingers just as Castiel strolls in. “You know I will and I'll make it a good one.”

Castiel raises an eyebrow at both of them, “This looks like typical Kim and Dean shenanigans, should I be worried?”

“Oh hey, Cas. No trouble, I swear,” Dean tells him with a smirk.

Kim feels a pang of jealousy at the way Dean rakes his eyes over Castiel’s running shorts and loose Lycra shirt. She longs for someone to look at her like that.  The way everything and everyone around Dean leaves the currant plane of existence the moment he sees Castiel.

“Hello, Dean,” he pauses to kiss Dean before taking a seat on the stool next to Kim.

“What did you have planned for this afternoon?” Castiel asks her.

She shrugs her shoulder, “Clean up, maybe catch up on laundry.”

“Wait by the phone for her new bo-oyfriend to call,” Dean cries in a falsetto voice.

Castiel pauses, seems to try to ignore his husband’s outburst but in the end, he gives Dean a cold stare then asks, “Kim, when did we adopt a ten year old?”

Kim has had decades of ignoring Dean’s teasing, without sparing him a glance even when he lets out a loud, pouty “hmpf” noise, she asks, “Going for a run?”

“Yeah, it isn’t too hot out there, I thought I’d take a turn around the lake.”

“That does sound good, looking for company?” A run would be a perfect distraction.  She doesn’t want to give Dean the satisfaction of knowing his teasing isn’t far off the mark so she keeps her thoughts to herself.

He leans towards her until their shoulders bump, “If you're the company, then the answer is always yes.”

“Hey!” Dean cries.

“Come with us,” Kim and Castiel tell him in unison.

“Hey now, only Sam and I get to do that whole talk at the same time thing. And also, the only thing that would get me to run would be Cas naked in front of me.” He pauses, takes a pull from a can of coke then shakes his head, “Nope, not even then. You two, knock yourselves out.”

@@@@

In a matter of minutes, Kim is joining Castiel in the car. “Should we place bets on the fact Dean will be passed out on the couch before we even park the car?”

Castiel braces his hand at Kim’s headrest and backs out of the driveway. “Sucker's bet and you know it.”

The two friends fill the short drive into the city with easy chatter. Even though he hasn’t left her mind all day, she's grateful Castiel never brings up the subject of Chuck.

The state capital is built nestled in between two lakes. Both have bike and running paths winding around the water’s edge. Castiel finds a spot at a park off the path. They climb out and set off at a steady pace. 

Kim was never much of a runner, aside from the backyard games of catch with Dean and Sam or the occasional pickup game of one on one basketball with John, sports weren’t really Kim’s thing.  All the same, it was running with Castiel that pulled her out of deep depression. Kim catches herself before groaning out loud, has she really been alone for three years? 

“Everything okay? Am I going too fast?”

“Oh damn, was I thinking out loud again? No, you're setting a perfect pace, as usual.”

Cas studies her face, “What to talk about it?” 

Even after all these years of running together, Kim's still amazed at how quickly she becomes centered. Their pace is in complete sync, the sound of their feet hitting the pavement in soft taps calms her nerves. Or maybe, it's just being near Castiel. He has that effect on everyone.

 “I was just thinking about Victor.”

Out of the corner of her eye she catches Castiel’s glance her way, she can feel the concern wash over her. “And?”

She shrugs her shoulder, “It just kind of hit me it’s been three years since I lost him. Feels like just yesterday I was getting the knock on the door and yet, at the same time, it feels like a lifetime ago.”

“Do I even need to ask what spurred this line of thinking on?”

Now it’s Kim’s turn to glance at Castiel, “No, you don’t.”

They remain quiet for almost a mile. She can feel the sweat sliding down her back, the breeze from the lake cooling the wet trail. Castiel falls into step behind Kim as they pass a group of three on the path.

She catches a flash of dark skin as she flies past them. Victor’s big brown eyes jump out at her, the deep tenor of his voice as he whispered her name rings in her ears and she can almost feel his large calloused hands run up her arm. Kim’s feet stutter as the pain returns to her. It isn’t a vice grip on her heart, now it's more like a gentle squeeze and the pit in her stomach doesn’t feel nearly as large but the pain is there. She lets out a strangled sound when she feels Castiel’s hand on her forearm, gently guiding her to the grass at the edge of the lake.

“Let’s take a breather,” he tells her gently. “Talk to me.”

“Do you think I’m a bad person for not even thinking about Victor yesterday?” the question flies off her tongue before she's able to stop it. “Cas, I didn’t think of him once yesterday. Not once! How could I do that to him?” She bends at the waist, suddenly feeling very light headed with this unexpected turn of events.

Castiel grabs her by the shoulders and guides her to the ground. Instead of protesting, she sits facing the lake, feet flat, forearms on the apex of her bent knees, forehead on her arm. He sits close enough to press their shoulders together. “Of course, I don’t think that makes you a bad person. It makes you human. Look, I can’t begin to understand what you went through. I’ve never lost anyone close to me. I’ve never had the prospect of a happy future ripped from me in the sudden and violent way you did.”

He lays a hand on her tense back and rubs small, soothing circles there, leaning in close to her ear he continues. “What I do know is I was there to see you grieve for your lost love. Victor wasn’t big on showing his emotions,” Castiel pauses when Kim lets out a small, wet chuckle, “he wasn’t obvious with his emotions but I know he loved you and I'd like to think I knew him enough to know he wouldn’t want you to be alone.”

Kim wipes her face on her sleeve before looking up at Castiel. “I guess what I don’t get is, why now?” She feels her cheeks tinge with embarrassment as she continues, for some reason, she has always found it easier to talk about sex with Dean. “It’s not like I’ve been celibate this whole time, although it’s close enough, I guess.” She winces as she thinks of her brief affair with Michael. “Michael was…” her words fade and she starts again. “Why am I feeling so guilty now? Chuck and I haven’t even..”

His hand comes up to rest on her neck, “Michael was a rebound and Michael was waaay too into Michael.” Neither Castiel nor Dean had ever hidden the fact they didn’t care for Michael because they both knew he didn’t deserve Kim’s time of day. “You want to know what I think?”

She looks him in the eye, “Always.”

“I think,” he says slowly as he takes her elbow, helps her to her feet then guides them back onto the path, “this is pure speculation, mind you, but I think you have something very raw and something very possible with Chuck.”

Kim bites her lower lip and nods her head, “Yeah, I think so too. I think it may be sinking in and it scares me a little. I’ve known him less than 24 hours.”

“I get that. I’ve stood at the edge of that abyss. As far as I’m concerned, the heart doesn’t need time, it knows when it knows.  I saw the wide-open space of that canyon spread out past my toes the moment I looked into those fucking green eyes. Again, I haven’t been in your shoes, but from where I am,” he looks at her as he picks up the speed, “the fall's worth it.”

As Kim quickens her pace to match Castiel, her mind’s eye watches as brown eyes fade into blue.

@@@@

“Tell me what you know about this Chuck character.”

“I don’t know a whole lot about him,” Castiel answers Dean as he joins him in bed, “he and Gabe have been friends since High School.”

Dean rolls onto his side and props his head in his hand. “Is he a douche bag? Does he play the field? Has he been living in his parent’s basement his entire life? Come on, you gotta give me something.”

Despite knowing Dean is stressing out, Castiel can’t hold back his laughter as he answers each of Dean’s questions. The thought of Chuck Shurley hurting anything is laughable. “One: No. Two: Highly doubt it. Three: His father took off when he was little and his mother passed away right after he graduated high school. He's been on his own ever since.”

Dean’s face softens a little at the last piece of information. “Oh, that’s a tough break.”

“He always seemed like a good kid.” Castiel looks across the room as he thinks, “little jumpy maybe, high anxiety.” He forces out a puff of air in a “Ha” kind of sound, “Of course the only time I've ever been around him is when my brother was also present and you know how he gets under _your_ skin.”

Dean runs a hand over his face, “Yes. Yes, I do. So, do you think he's okay for…I mean do you think he'll…”

Castiel catches Dean’s hand as it waves frantically in the air. Castiel thinks back onto the conversation he and Kim had while on their run, “Yes,” he says with full confidence. “Yes, I think he will be good for Kim and yes, I think he will treat her well.” He holds Dean’s gaze for a moment before telling him quietly, “Dean she's going to be okay. _You_ are going to be ok.”

“Me? What do you mean?”

He doesn’t say anything, Dean knows exactly what Castiel is telling him.

Dean rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling. “I know what I’m feeling isn’t healthy. I know I need to just man up but… Sammy left and now she's going to leave and…”

“Dean,” Castiel cups Dean’s jaw and turns his head, forcing him to pull his eyes away from the ceiling, “Dean, she isn’t going anywhere. Yes, I think she may be ready to move out. Even if her business wasn’t a part of the equation, I don’t think she could leave you any more then you could leave her.”

Dean drops his eyes down again, “Fucked up, isn’t it?”

Castiel sighs, “No it isn’t. The three of you have spent most of your lives at each other’s sides. You're family, you look out for each other. Nothing unhealthy or fucked up about it.” He slides the fingers on Dean’s jaw up onto his cheeks, squeezing them to make his mouth pout. “Besides, what am I chopped liver?”

“You know I hate it when you impersonate your brother, you're really bad at it.”

“Then make me stop talking.”

Dean rolls onto Castiel, pressing their hips flush together. He crushes their mouths together while his hand skims down Castiel’s side. He pauses when he reaches his hip, “What have we here? Why didn’t you tell me not to bother with my clothing?” He rolls off Castiel and stripes off his boxers. He straddles him again and with a deep sigh. “Oh now, that is very nice.”

He sets a slow pace of rocking their bodies together.

“Dean, just a reminder, huh umm,” his words falter as Dean latches onto the soft spot where his shoulder meets his neck.  He's grateful school is out, he's missed the way Dean lays claim to him. “Dean,” he tries again, his voice thick with desire, “you have an early presentation, ugh, t-tomorrow...mmm God do that again.”

Castiel feels Dean’s smile of satisfaction against his pulse point as he grinds down hard with his hips, dragging the skin of their precome slicked skin together. “Then we will just have to stay the course.” He lets out a low moan as Castiel grabs his ass and pulls them closer together.

Castiel arches his back and meets Dean’s thrusts, together they set a perfect rhythm, chasing their eminent release.

@@@@

Down one floor, Kim's in the kitchen digging through the freezer. She could've sworn she had a pint of Ben & Jerry’s _Americone Dream_ but the longer she digs the more she fears Dean finished off. She admits defeat and closes the freezer drawer. Her frustrations only rise as a guttural cry floats down the stairs. “Son of a bitch,” she mutters to the empty room as she checks her phone one more time. Still nothing. She lets out her own groan and quickly runs for the stairs when her groan of frustration eerily matches Dean’s cry of pleasure.

Seeking the blissful silence of her bedroom, Kim plugs in her phone and crawls into bed. Sliding her hand under her pillow she pulls out her t-shirt and presses it to her face. Her eyes slip shut as she remembers soft lips and gentle hands running through her hair. She's all too aware of the fact she may be feeling a bit of paranoia but it's entirely possible he's having second thoughts about her.

Once Chuck was able to step back remember the evenings conversations he may have realized Kim, and all her baggage, was just too much for him to handle. She pulls the shirt away from her face and stares at the ceiling. She turns her head abruptly when her phone sings “Bandaged Hand” to her, alerting to an incoming text. She almost knocks the phone from her nightstand in her haste to grab it.

 **Unknown number:** _Hi_

Kim smiles through the glow of her phone, imagining his shy “Hi,” complete with tongue in teeth.

 **Kim:** _Hi!_ And because she isn’t afraid of acting “girly” she adds a smiley face.

While she waits, Kim adds his number and picture to his contact profile. The picture was one she had captured during the party, Chuck had been deep in conversation with Castiel regarding their plans for their fall syllabus. He hadn’t even noticed her take it.

 **Chuck:** _I’m sorry I’m texting so late, I hope I didn’t wake you._

 **Kim:** _Don’t be, I’m happy to hear from you and no, you didn’t wake me. In fact…_

 **Chuck:** _Don’t leave me hanging! ‘In fact’ what?_

 **Kim:** _I’m afraid of being too forward, I’ve been accused of being “too much”._

It takes several minutes before Chuck answers and she pictures him typing and retyping his message similar to the way he often starts and restarts his verbal sentences. Her patience is rewarded when her phone pings again.

 **Chuck:** _I don’t want you to ever hold back with me. I really like you, Kim, and I want to know_ you _, not a filtered version of you._

Kim stares at her screen as tears actually fill her eyes. His statement is so simple and yet it is one of the most honest and open things anyone has ever said to her.

 **Kim:** _Ok. Let me start again. I’m happy to hear from you and no, you didn’t wake me. In fact, I was lying here thinking about you and_

She chickens out before finishing her thought but sends another message anyway. He told her unfiltered, in for a penny out for a pound.

 **Kim:** _and I was wishing you were here, with me now._

She squeezes her eyes shut and hits send.

 **Chuck:** _I miss you too. I wanted to talk to you sooner but Gabe had me frosting cupcakes most of the afternoon and then I couldn’t find my phone. It was under the car seat with a dead battery._

 **Chuck:** _Between you and me, I suspect Gabe may have dropped it there on purpose so I would focus on his slave labor and not be tempted to text you._

 **Kim:** _The nerve of some people!_

 **Chuck:** _IKR? I should let you get some sleep. Talk tomorrow?_

 **Kim:** _I would like that. Mondays are slow at the store and I’m alone all day._

 **Chuck:** _I don’t like the idea of you being alone._

 **Kim:** _You are making me feel all warm and fuzzy. Thank you. Good Night, Chuck._

 **Chuck:** _Sweet Dreams_

Kim did in fact, have sweet dreams that night.

@@@@ 

The next morning, Kim is awake before her alarm clock is blaring. She showers, dresses and heads up for coffee humming the entire time. The tune changes but the face in the forefront of her mind does not.

“Aren’t you a chipper one this evening?” Dean grouses at her as she hands him a steaming to- go mug.

“And I wasn’t even the one to get lucky last night.” She wags her eyebrows at him as she puts the cream back into the refrigerator. Castiel drinks his coffee black.

He grunts and gives her his Elvis curl of a lip, “Sorry about that.”

“Fuck that. Just cause I'm jealous, don't be sorry." She winks at him, throws her messenger bag over her shoulder and picks up her coffee. “Tell Cas goodbye for me. I’ll see you later.”

 

Kim unlocks the front door of _Room of One's Own_ , disarms the alarm and flips the open sign. Technically opening hour isn't for another 30 minutes but she figures, what the hell. Maybe she'll catch that one college student killing time before the library opens or the stay at home mom enjoying her rare time alone before her partner leaves for work. 

Paying customers are important, they're what keep her doors open but if pressed for the truth, Kim would admit this was her favorite time to be in her store. The tactile silence within her four walls, the muted traffic outside, the smell of faded words read by millions or the freshly published works of unknown authors read by a small few; all of this's Kim's happy place.

Mondays, as she told Chuck, are typically slow. During the school year Mondays are for suffering through hang overs and late class schedules. During summer months, Mondays are for hangovers or long weekends away. Typically, Kim uses the down time to cull out dead inventory, make spotlight displays or brush up on up and coming new releases.

This morning she stands in front of the current display of banned books, contemplating what to do next. It's August, soon students will be shifting their attention to school and with that they'll remember the summer reading list their teachers had mailed at the beginning of summer. Kim hears the same stories year after year about this time. "He had all summer and _now_ he's decided to glance at his list" and "now the library copies are all checked out". This, of course, is a gold mine for someone who makes a living out of selling used books, especially in a college town.

The hours pass by quickly as Kim makes a list of titles to include in her new showcase. After pulling from her current inventory she orders a few she doesn't carry from her wholesale source. Her selections have an emphasis on high school through college with a few young adult thrown in for good measure. 

As the small crowd of four people -considered a rush for a Monday afternoon- stroll out the front door, Kim's stomach gives a loud rumble. Glancing at the  _Star Trek Voyager_ clock above her check out desk, Kim's surprised to see it's already 2 o'clock. This is also the same time she realizes she left her lunch sitting in the refrigerator at home. Take out it is, she tells herself. 

The tiny bell above the front door chimes while Kim is digging through her drawer of take out menus. "I'll be right with you."

"I'm in no rush, what I'm looking for is worth waiting for."

Kim's head pops up and on a small intake of air, she pushes to her feet. "Hey you, you found me." Without thinking, Kim's feet carry her around the counter and into Chuck's space.

"Hey yourself," he says quietly. His smile is wide, making his words sound stretched. His hands rest lightly on Kim's hips, "I told you I didn't like the idea of you being alone."

She kisses him firmly on the lips, "I couldn't ask for better company."

"Not that I want to put a stop to this but I'd love to see your place."

"Oh, now I get it," Kim widens her eyes in shock, "you're using me for my book world connections."

Chuck laughs as he presses his lips onto her temple, "You got me."

Kim takes his hand and pulls him towards the back of the store. "I'll take care of you, good lookin."

She smiles wide when she hears him inhale audibly. "Now that's what I'm talking about. Ink and paper." She wonders who she needs to thank for plunking this man into her world.

She leads him around the small, cozy store pointing out the children's area complete with short table and chairs, the employee pick section, and finishing with the new spotlight display.

Still clutching Kim's hand, Chuck studies the bright yellow sign in the shape of an alarm clock exclaiming "Don't be alarmed you still have time to catch up on that summer reading list!"

“This may come in handy having two literary experts in my life. What do you think, Am I missing anything important?”

“What?” He looks back at her, “Oh no, this's great. It’s like you plucked every title off my own teaching syllabus.”

“Just like it, huh?” she hums. “Imagine that?”

He swivels his head back around, taking a step back when her words sink in. “You mean,” he points behind him to the bookshelf, “you were actually listening to me yesterday when Castiel and I were talking about the upcoming year?”

Kim tilts her head, “Of course I was. Why wouldn’t I?”

Chuck looks back at the bookshelf, “I guess I’m not used to people being interested in what I have to say. Not many people take the time to notice the quiet one in the corner.” He turns back to her, his eyes hooded, “Even if that's the effect I _think_ I want to accomplish.”

Well damn, she thinks. She closes the space between them and cups his face in one hand. With her other hand, she traces the worry lines between his eyebrows with the tips of her fingers. “I noticed you the moment I saw you, Chuck Shurley, and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. I want to know everything about you.  Will you let me in?”

His adam’s apple bobs as he swallows, the lines between his brow smooths as his eyes dart between hers. “I'll try.”

She kisses the tip of his nose, “That’s all I ask.”

“Oh, I almost forgot,” he pulls his eyes off her face and reaches for the thick leather straps holding down the wide flap of his olive green, canvas messenger bag.

“Hey, I have that exact bag, only it’s red.”

“What are the chances?” he looks up briefly to flash her a quick smile, “I uh, know I’m probably too late but I brought you some lunch.” He pulls out a white take out bag and holds it out to her.

“You did?” She stares at the paper bag as he sets it into her hands, “I can’t believe you brought me lunch. How did you know..” she shakes her head, “I forgot my lunch at home and I was looking for takeout menus when you came in.”

She leads him towards the back of the building again and into her storage room converted office. “It’s a little cramped in here but it suits my purposes.” She gestures to two arm chairs set in the opposite corner of her desk, “Have a seat. I need a jolt of caffeine; can I get you anything? I also have water.”

“I’m jumpy enough, a water would be great. This's nice. I’ve never seen such a cozy closet before.”

Her laughter rings out as she opens a mini fridge and pulls out a can of coke and a bottle of water. “Most of the day to day supplies are kept at the front desk. This acts more as my hideaway when I need a break from people.”

“I’ll drink to that,” he jokes as he raises his water bottle. Opening the bag, he pulls out two square containers and hands her one. “I have to confess a few things. First of all, I didn’t know what you liked so I told Gabe what I had in mind.” He watches as she opens the lid.

She lets out a satisfactory groan, “Gyros? Oh yes!”

“Gabe told me you don’t like lamb so I got you chicken and I took a guess and ordered you extra sauce.”

“Yes, I will marry you…oh I mean. You, I mean, _this_ couldn’t be more perfect. Thanks.” She blows him a kiss to let him know she was just teasing…kind of.

He stares at her as she moans around a mouthful of pita bread and chicken. “Sorry,” she tells him, “I was really hungry and that hits the spot.” Her body stills as he sets his food aside and leans over, bringing his face close to her. The warmth from his breath as it hits her face in short puffs sends goose bumps popping along her arms.

“You have a little,” his tongue slowly slides from his mouth and flicks over her lower lip before biting down. He pushes closer, bringing their lips together and sliding his tongue past her seal, “sauce,” he finishes. He sits back into his own chair, acting as though all he did was wipe at her lip with a napkin.

“Fuck,” she mutters to herself. “Um, you said you had two confessions,” she asks, trying to steady her voice and uncurl her toes.

“I was going to bring you flowers but Gabe told me you weren’t really into that kind of thing.”

“Well, I like flowers and I’ve always been appreciative and happy on the few occasions someone has sent them to me but he's right, I’m not really a flower kind of gal.”

He lets out a sigh of relief, “I’m so glad to hear you say that, I honestly wasn’t sure if he was telling me the truth or setting me up.”

“Yeah, that’s Gabriel.”

He rolls his eyes, “Anyway, so I brought you this instead. I didn’t ask him, I just trusted my gut.”

Kim swears her heart melts right on the spot when he hands her a stuffed guitar the size of her hand.

“It isn’t much, really but I saw it and I was thinking about how much I’m looking forward to hearing you play.”

She holds it against her chest, “I love it, it’s perfect. Thank you. I’m going to put it on my desk so I don’t spill on it. Because, well you know first hand how often I do that.”

She sets her gift in front of her computer monitor. For a moment she lets her fingers linger over the small, frayed photograph taped to the top of her desk. She silently sends a message to the smiling man with the adorable dimples. His head resting on a Kim from long ago. “I think it’s going to be ok, Vic,” she tells him before rejoining her lunch date.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small warning, check the tags.

“Bug, you down there?”

_Silence_

“Bug?”

 _Thump_ , “Son of a bitch.”

“Kim, I’m coming down!”

Dean pads down the stairs, rounds the corner to the left past the bathroom and ducks just in time to miss a flying shoe. The black high heel bounces on the bed currently covered in a foot of clothing, hits the wall then falls to the floor with a thump.

Dean leans against the door jam and waits for Kim to emerge from the closet. He makes no effort to hold back his laughter when she crawls backwards out of the closet and jumps with an oath at the sight of him standing there.

“Damn it, just come on in.”

Dean holds up his hands, palms out, “I called your name repeatedly. The only answer I received was a loud ruckus. I’m here to save you from you being, apparently, ingested by your closet.”

Kim looks up at Dean from her crouched position on the floor, clearly exasperated. She blows her bangs out of her eyes, grabs a shoe and holds it up near her ear, “Winchester, either you help or get the hell out.”

“Whoa, whoa, no need for violence, I'm here to help.”

As Kim gets up and flops down face first onto the bed, Dean pushes away from the wall and faces the framed photograph near his head. “I know, tell me something I don’t know,” he tells the photo of his lost friend. In his head he can still hear Victor telling Kim, _Don’t worry, sweet cheeks, things always work out the way they're supposed to._

“Let’s start with where he's taking you.” Dean is carding through the few hangers remaining in the closet. One by one he rejects them, he knows what he's looking for.

“I’m kind of taking him,” her words are muffled until she rolls onto her side. “It’s been years since he's been home and I thought I'd show him around downtown. Maybe grab dinner or a show on State Street.”

Dean's half listening as he continues his search, starting a new discard pile. He's never been able to completely block out Kim the way he's able to ignore Sam. “Ah ha,” he tells himself as he grabs one hanger and sets it aside. Another memory rears up, this one giving Dean déjà vu and he chuckles to himself as he finds the top he's looking for.

“Laughing at my frustrations? Chuck's going to be here in ten minutes and I'm still in jeans.”

Ignoring her for a moment he asks, “Mind if I..?” he gestures to the top drawer of her dresser.

“Knock yourself out, perv,” she teases.

“I wasn’t laughing at you,” Dean tells her with his back turned to her as he digs through her underwear drawer, he takes a moment to think this should be weird but it isn’t. “I was just thinking about a certain evening, oh about four years ago.” He grabs two acceptable items and walks back to where Kim's sitting on her bed. “Something very similar to this scene here was playing out,” he says pointing to what used to be a neatly made bed.

Now Kim chuckles as she realizes what he's saying.

“Remember what you told me as you calmly set me onto _my_ bed and dug through _my_ closet?” He waits a beat, “You told me it wouldn’t matter if I showed up wearing ripped jeans and a ratty old flannel because Castiel could give a rat’s ass about what I was wearing.”

“And as I recall, you being the smart ass that you are, you replied, ‘Yeah cause it’s just going to end up in a ball on the floor anyway.’ That wasn't the intention of my statement.”

“I know that!” he cries incredulously. “Here, you should wear this,” he thrusts the clothing out towards Kim and can’t help but think about her handing him the black jeans and red button up shirt he wore on his first date with Castiel.

She accepts the articles of clothing with a small nod of approval and a raised eyebrow at the matching red lace bra and panties.

“What? Chuck seems like the type with a weakness to red.”

“Wait, what’s that?” He cups his hand over his ear, “uh huh, silence because you know I’m right. Now go change, he'll be here in ten minutes.”

She rolls her eyes as she follows his orders.

By the time Kim steps out of the bathroom, Dean's gotten all her clothing hung neatly back into her closet. He lets out a low whistle as she gives him a spin, the pale blue skirt catching some air. Mentally, Dean pats himself on the back, “I can see from here how your eyes pop with that pale, yellow top.”

Kim looks into the full-length mirror hanging on the inside of her closet door. “I don’t know, Dean, this makes my ass look hu-”

“Shush, the hell it does. I chose that skirt because I know it accentuates your runner’s legs and gluts very nicely.” He walks up behind her and places his hands on her shoulders. Making eye contact in the mirror he says, “You're a knock out. From what I walked in on he other day, it appeared Chuck's hands fit pretty well over your ass." He sucks in a quick breath, “You need shoes.” He bends at the waist to look over her selection, “You'll be doing a lot of walking, are these comfortable enough?”

“Perfect,” she sighs as she takes the calf length, light brown boots. She runs her fingers over the flat, white crinkle pattern meant to give the illusion of well-worn leather. “Do you know why these are my favorite boots?”

Dean studies them before answering, “They remind me of Dad’s leather jacket.”

Kim nods her head, “Bingo.” Once the boots are in place she gives her hair a quick fluff and asks, “Will I send him running in the other direction?”

“If that happens he wasn’t worthy of you.” He offers his elbow, “Come on, let’s go wait for your date.”

@@@@

  
Chuck alternates between wanting to press down onto the gas pedal in order to get to Kim’s house faster and hitting the brakes and whipping a quick U-turn. Just thinking about the sound of her laugh overrides his fear and he pushes the speed limit just a little.

Once on her doorstep, he raps quickly on the wood before losing his nerve.  His relief at seeing Castiel is short lived when Dean steps up behind him.

“Hello, Chuck. Come on in.” Castiel holds the door wider, shutting it behind Chuck once he's inside.

Chuck makes a point to look Dean in the eye as he nods his head in greeting. Trying not to cower at the way Dean’s chest seems to be puffed out in an intimidating manner. He lets out the breath he's been holding when Castiel smacks Dean’s shoulder.

Dean’s size seems to shrink a bit as he slumps his shoulders, “Hi Chuck. How are things going at Heavenly Secrets? I need to get out there and pick me up a pie or two, it’s been awhile.”

“Good, I mostly act as a gopher for Gabe since I can’t bake. But I will say, I frost a mean cupcake.”

“Definitely a quality I look for in a man.”

Chuck’s eyes widen and his heart rate quickens at the sound of Kim’s voice. He actually needs to tell himself to breathe once his gaze falls upon her. Forgetting all about his current conversation, he walks quickly towards the living room to stand closer to her. “Hi. You look,” he clears his throat and tries again, this time with more confidence, “you look stunning.” His hands reach out and run down her arms. "I’ve been looking forward to our evening together. I like the curl in your hair.”

Chuck's rewarded with a wide smile, “Thanks, thought I would try something new. I’m ready to go, I’ve been looking forward to tonight as well.” She tucks her hand into his and pulls him towards the front door.

Right before they reach the door Chuck cries, “Oh I almost forgot.” He tugs on Kim’s hand and stops walking. Reaching into his pocket he pulls out a small velvet satchel. “Instead of flowers, I brought you this.” He twists the wrist of the hand currently in his grasp and drops the bag into her open palm.

“You didn’t need to bring me anything.”

“Uh, yes he did.” Dean pipes up.

Kim turns and shoots Dean a glare, Chuck hopes he's never on the receiving end of that look. “Can it Dean,” she tells him before turning back to Chuck and her gift. “The guitar was perfect, really,” she says loud enough to make it clear to Dean.

“Chuck!” she all but squeals as her slender fingers pluck out the silver bracelet. She lets out a gasp with every charm she touches.

Castiel and Dean bow their heads to look at the tiny rose, pistol, train, key, wolf and turtle.

Now it’s Chuck’s turn to puff up his chest, this time in pride, when Dean cries, “Hey cool those all look like they're-”

“From the _Dark_ _Tower_ series!” Kim finishes, “How did you know that was my favorite?”

Chuck bites the nail of his thumb between his front teeth before answering, “I saw your collection when I was down in your room the other night. There're more I wanted to add, a few from _It_ and _The Stand_ but I thought I'd start with these.”

Chuck startles at first but quickly melts into the armful of Kim that suddenly appears. Her smell is intoxicating and he suppresses a small whimper when she pulls away to slip the bracelet on. “I love it, thank you.” She takes his hand again and leads him the remainder of the way to the door.

“Don’t wait up, boys.”

This time Chuck avoids Dean’s gaze and gives them a wave over his shoulder. He feels like a coward but he can’t help it, Dean is scary in protective mode.

Once inside the car, Chuck starts up the engine of his four door Cobalt. Before backing out of the driveway he takes a moment to revel in the fact Kim is in his car. How did this happen? He wonders, not for the first time in the last four days. “You really do look beautiful.”

Kim runs a hand over the front his vest, “I like this look on you. Very handsome.”

Chuck looks down at the pinstripes, “Thanks, it was Gabe’s idea.”

On a grin, Kim leans over and kisses him, “Points to Gabe but the bonus goes to you for looking good enough to eat.”

“Ahh, we should go,” he stammers as he feels the tips of his ears heat.

Kim leans back into her chair and clicks her seatbelt into place. “I was thinking we could maybe walk around the Capital building then down State Street. Just an idea, if you had something else in mind that's fine too.”

“No, that sounds great to me.”

“You can save on parking and use my spot at the store,” she tells him as he backs out and points the car towards the city.

Chuck marvels at the changes that have been made along the highway. He takes in the site of the large-scale condos and grocery stores that take up an entire block of space. “The city seems more,” he searches for the right word and finally settles on “modern since I was here last. Everything seems so sleek and shiny. This road used to have so many old brick buildings.”

Kim nods her head, “It seems they're slowly replacing the old factory buildings with 'the wave of the future'.I don’t like it. Which, if you ask me, translates into more overpriced condos.”

“It's a shame, at least she looks the same.” Kim follows his gaze to the large domed state Capitol building looming several miles in the distance.

“Yes, at least she looks the same. In fact, they've spent the last several years restoring her. Inside and out. When did you move to Illinois, anyway?”

“When my mom passed away right after graduation I had a rough time. I’ll spare you the details.”

He doesn’t want to tell Kim how he wouldn’t leave his room for days, that Gabriel had to practically break down the apartment door to get to him. He's ashamed to admit how quickly he'd fallen into debt at the age of eighteen when his mother’s life insurance only covered a small portion of her funeral costs. 

“By the time I'd graduated college I had little choice but to accept the first teaching position that came along. Unfortunately, that turned out to be out of state.” He shrugs his shoulder, “School loans don’t just disappear.” He effortlessly enters into the inner circle around the Capital. “Everything turned out ok though, being on my own forced me to take a little more charge of my life.”

When Kim covers his hand where it rests on the gear shift, he feels encouraged to continue. Talking about himself has never been easy for Chuck, there's always that voice in his head telling him no one cares about his whining. No one wants to hear how lonely those first few months were. Looking at Kim now, the way her eyes are locked on his profile and her thumb is rubbing soft circles over his skin he knows she cares. He has no doubt she wants to know him. She understands how hard losing a parent is, how it feels to have the rug completely ripped out from under you.

“Despite how close Gabe and I have always been we drifted apart a little when I moved. Neither of us are much for talking on the phone and we kind of engrossed ourselves in work.”

“Didn’t he meet, once her name, right after college?”

Chuck snorts, “You must be referring to Kali.”

Kim snaps her fingers, “Yeah, that’s her name. Most of the time he refers to her as a blight from his past. He doesn’t talk about her much but I tell you, if I ever run into her it won’t be pretty.”

Chuck nods, his face going serious, “You and me both.”

“I know he can be a little over the top but damn,” Kim continues, unconsciously squeezing her left hand, “that man has a heart of gold. I just don’t understand how anyone could not only cheat on him but betray him with one of his friends.”

“I don’t know how close he was to Cole, they may've been more coworkers then friends but here nor there, it was cold. He fell hard after that. I came home for as long as I could but eventually I had to get back to work.”

“Just between you and I,” she pauses and waits for him to nod, “I have someone in mind I think would be really good for him.”

He raises his eyebrows at her as he waits at a stoplight, “You may be playing with fire.”

Kim laughs, “I actually don’t like playing matchmaker and, playing with fire is accurate because she's one of my employees, but the more time I spend around Billie the more I think they would click. She doesn’t take shit from anyone and yet she has this awesome, dry sense of humor. She could break him like a twig.”

Chuck lets out a loud bark of a laugh, “She sounds perfect!”

As Chuck slides into the small parking lot marked _Room of One’s Own employees only_ Kim says, “Someday I’ll get up the courage to meddle a little and set them up.”

“We could double with them.” The assumption he and Kim will still be a couple beyond this evening does not pass by Chuck’s notice and it makes him feel hopeful. That feeling only brightens when Kim replies with a loud “Great idea.”

“I forgot to grab a parking pass to stick in your window, mind coming into the store with me for a minute?”

“Me, go into a bookstore? Pure torture,” he grins at her as she playfully slaps his chest.

Entering any bookstore always gives Chuck the same feeling, his skin gets all tingly and he feels excitement bubble in his chest. The idea of discovering a new author or finding a used copy of an out of print favorite is always a thrill. Stepping into Kim’s place elicits that same reaction and yet there's  _something_ more there. _Something_ that settles his usual quaking nerves, _something_ that allows him to breathe deeply. Something like _home_.

“Hey there, Charity!” Kim calls towards the front counter as they walk in the door, hand in hand.

The woman with long blonde hair is facing away from them, concentrating on the computer screen. As she makes a notation on a clip board she answers back, “What're you doing here? I thought you had a date with Hot Teacher?”

Chuck can’t help himself, he turns to Kim and gasps out loud, “You do? What time?”

He turns back to Charity in time to see her blue eyes double in size behind her glasses.  
“Uh, Hi.” She says weakly, “You must be-,”

“Hot teacher but you can call me Chuck,” he offers his hand to the now, red-faced, Charity.

She shakes his hand weakly. “I’m sorry, I assumed Kim was alone.”

Chuck smiles widely at her, “Don’t worry about it, really. I’m actually flattered.” He's also wondering where this teasing side of himself has been hiding. Less than a week ago, a comment in his favor would'v sent him into fits of denial and a heated argument that he most certainly was not “hot” or even luke warm.

Kim breaks the tension with a cry of, “Are those what I think they are?”

Chuck and Charity both follow Kim’s finger.

“Yes,” Charity answers, “come look!”

Kim pulls Chuck along with her as she steps behind the counter, explaining on the way, “Charity came up with this fantastic idea of blowing up book covers and displaying them along the wasted space of the top of the bookshelves.”

Chuck looks over the shoulders of the two women as they card through the 16x24 cardboard posters. “Wow, the colors are so vibrant. Beautiful! What a great idea.” A week ago, the idea of touching a person he just met, even on the shoulder, would've sent him into a panic attack thinking his move is inappropriate. And yet, he finds himself patting Charity’s shoulder. Before he can even wonder if he stepped out of line she's smiling at him with a word of thanks.

“What do you think of our choices so far, Mr. Shurley?” Kim asks. Hearing her say his name sends a little zing through him, not because of the teacher/student thing that would be gross but just hearing his name on her voice always has that effect on him.

“Perfect, exactly what I've have picked. You have a great variety.” He comments further as Kim flips through them again, “ _Grapes of Wrath_ and _The Raven_ both old and are classics, _Ragtime_ is purely underrated and is on my syllabus this year and I would be disappointed if I didn’t see _The Gunslinger_.”

“Speaking of Roland Deschain of Gilead, check this out!” Kim holds up her wrist for Charity to get a look at her bracelet.

He feels that pride well up again when Kim’s employee and friend gushes over his gift just as hard as Kim did.

@@@@

“What do you have a taste for? This one mile stretch of road, is almost guaranteed to have the answer to any craving you have.”

Chuck's grateful for the moment to recover from Kim’s question as she drops the parking pass on the inside dashboard. The images that came to mind were not of food. No, in fact what Chuck's craving, pretty much every waking moment since meeting Kim, involves Kim and fewer pieces of clothing. He clears his throat, “Nothing in particular, maybe something will catch our eye along the way.”

He offers his bent elbow and almost sighs with relief when their arms link together and Kim leans into him. “Doesn’t look like too much has changed down here, I already recognize most of these stores,” Chuck comments as he takes in the view of the road that stretches before them. The pedestrian only road is bookended by the Capitol building and the entrance to the University of Wisconsin campus.

“Did you spend a lot of time down here while you were at the UW?”

“I did,” he nods, “I would park myself on one of these benches and immerse myself in a book or watch the people around me as they went about their day. Students, those living on the street and people in business suits all mixed together, walking up and down the street like one giant pot of vegetable soup. The best thing was, I was completely invisible.”

“You and Gabriel are, what 32?”

“I just turned 33.”

“So, twelve years ago, you more than likely would've been hanging around down here.”

He pauses for a moment to run the math, “Sounds about right, thanks for reminding me I've been out of school that long and I still live with a roommate.”

Kim pulls her arm out of his grasp and hooks it around his waist, “Oh stop, do you see me living on my own? My point,” she looks up at him as her feet stop moving forward, “is I was working at the bookstore while you were still a student. I spent a lot of time walking up and down this street. I wonder if we ever saw each other. Kind of crazy to think about that.”

Chuck moves them closer to the curb, out of the flow of foot traffic. A gentle breeze blows her hair, framing her face. “Not possible,” he tells her with complete sincerity, “I know I would remember this face.” With his hand pressed lightly between her shoulder blades, Chuck pulls her into a sweet kiss. He hums softly as he tastes her strawberry chapstick. The feel of Kim’s fingers digging into his waist feeds his courage and he licks into her parted lips. The sounds of the bus air brakes, passing conversations and music blaring from the bar across the street all fade away as the sound of their beating hearts merge together.

“I must be tripping, there is no way that is Chuck Shurley I see kissing a girl in the middle of the street!”

Chuck’s eyes pop open and the confusion he sees on Kim’s face must mirror his own. He turns to the voice that's ringing a bell of recognition and just barely suppresses a groan when he see the face of the person who has ruined his sweet moment.

“Oh, hi Gadreel. Long time, no see.”

“Long time, indeed. Last I heard you went down to Illinois.”

“You heard right, I actually just moved back. Uh, Gadreel, this is my,” Chuck pauses, girlfriend? Friend? Woman he desperately wants to spend every minute of his waking and sleeping time with? He settles on “girlfriend, Kim Buckmaster.” He hopes he isn’t being too forward.

Kim doesn’t seem to mind the label as she shakes Gadreel’s outstretched hand.

“Chuck and I had several classes together. Guess you finally outgrew your shyness.”

Chuck instinctively pulls Kim a little closer, he never really liked the other man, he always gave him the creeps.

Kim gives a polite laugh, “It was nice meeting you, Gadreel. We won’t keep you, I’m sure you have somewhere you need to be.” Kim turns on her heel and begins to walk in the opposite direction.

Taking Kim’s lead, Chuck tells his former classmate, “It was nice seeing you, maybe we'lll grab a beer sometime.” Without waiting for a response, he gives a polite nod and faces forward. “My, my you are a smooth one.”

“I’m sorry, we can go back, I just got the feeling you didn’t care for that guy.”

“I never did and now I like him even less. I was enjoying myself back there.”

Kim smiles up at him, “Don’t worry, we have all night,” her smile turns into a laugh over his frustrated sigh.

“There was this little bookstore I used to spend hours in. I wonder if it’s still here. The place was crammed full with as many shelves as the fire code would allow.”

“I know exactly the one, it’s on the next block. We can stop in.”

Chuck snaps his fingers, “Paul’s Bookstore, yup this is the one. He glances in the window, “The hours I spent here.” He feels a rush of sadness wash over him as a thought occurs to him.

“What’s wrong?” He figures either his face must be showing his inner thoughts or Kim has gotten really good at reading him. He thinks, hopes, it may be the latter. The idea of her knowing him that well sends a thrill through him.

“I was just thinking that if I hadn’t spent so much time here, maybe I'd have gone a few more blocks up the road and found you.”

Kim tilts her head, “As romantic as that sounds, I hate to bring up the fact you were in your twenties and I was only 16.”

A shiver runs through him and he scrunches up his face, “Yeah that isn’t cool. I’m not going to think about that anymore.” He kisses her cheek, “I’ll stick with this version of Kim. The 28-year-old, legal version of Kim.”

Another shiver, this time the good kind, runs through Chuck’s body when Kim gets up on her tiptoes and whispers in his ear, “Good idea, this Kim is much more…experienced.” She kisses the spot right behind his ear before stepping back again. “Want to go in?”

“Uh, I uh,” he clears his throat and literally shakes his head, “N-no. I think I’m good.” He takes one more look through the window before turning from his past. His future, as long as he doesn’t ruin it, is standing before him. “Have you thought of where you would like to eat?”

She starts to speak then closes her mouth.

“What?”

“Nothing. You'll think I’m really lame. Okay, fine,” she relents after he gives her a stern look. “This's one of my favorite places to eat.”

He looks across the street and reads aloud the yellow sign “ _Which Wich_? I’ve never heard of that.” Looking back at Kim he follows through on his urge to kiss her, “I love me a good sandwich!”

“Really? I mean, maybe we should go somewhere nicer but-”

He takes her hand and pulls her across the street and through the front door. “No buts, if that’s what my girl wants, that’s what she gets.” Once inside his converse shoes come to a halt, “Whoa, okay tell me how this works.”

He lets her take the lead towards a table holding two double stacked carousels. Each spinning wheel holds pockets for narrow, brown paper bags. “First you choose what protein you want.”

Understanding dawns quickly as Chuck reads the labels on each pocket. Kim grabs a “chicken” bag without hesitating. After spinning past roast beef, ham, vegetarian and meatball he grabs one marked Italian.

“Nice choice,” she praises as she reaches for a marker in a recessed bucket on the counter top. “Now you mark how you want your sandwich.” The entire length of the bag has options starting with bread type, cheese, vegetables and ending with condiments. Kim writes her name on the top of the bag then quickly makes tick marks over her choices. She watches over Chuck’s shoulder as he does the same. “Now we take it to the counter.”

“Inside or out?” he asks as they pick up their sandwiches, each tucked neatly in their paper bags.

Chuck doesn’t see her smile because he's already anticipating her choice by walking towards the door. “Outside,” she tells him just to confirm his suspicions.

“I didn’t even see what you picked since you filled it out with lightning speed.”

“Oh yeah,” she replies shyly, “I kind of really like this. I always vow to try something new but, here we are, right back with my usual pesto chicken, olives and cucumbers. She holds up half the sandwich in offer. “You have to at least take a bite because I won’t be able to kiss you until I can brush my teeth.”

“But if I eat pesto...”

“Then we're equal.” She bounces her eyebrows at him before offering the sandwich half again.

Finally relenting, he takes a bite. “Hmm, yes I can understand why you keep coming back.”

“Tell me, Chuck, how did you and Gabriel become friends?”

He lets out a snort, “Why, is it that hard to believe someone as boisterous and outgoing as Gabriel could hang out with someone as painfully introverted as myself?”

He's quick to let her know he's only teasing when her face contorts in something akin to worry. “I know, we're the definition of oil and water.” He takes a big bite of his own sandwich, hard salami, pepperoni and ham with a balsamic dressing. “Oh my God, you gotta try this.” He passes his half to Kim and his mouth certainly does not water as her lips meet bread. And he certainly does not feel a twitch in his jeans when she lets out her own moan.

Handing it back she says, “I’m definitely trying that next time.”

He reaches over with a napkin and wipes a bit of pesto at the corner of her mouth. He would really like to use his tongue but his manners win out. “What was I saying? Oh right, Gabe. During our sophomore year we were in the drama club together.”

“You acted on stage?” Her tone isn’t in anyway mocking only a bit surprised, rightfully so he thinks.

“Hell no. Can you imagine? I'd be Cindy Brady as soon as that spotlight came on. No, I was a stage hand and an assistant to the teacher in charge. Gabriel acted though, he was really good too. In our senior year we did _Comedy_ _of_ _Errors_ and he was fantastic!”

“Oh yeah, that would be good to see.”

“He took to teasing me almost right away and he was relentless. All I wanted to do was stay in the shadows, pull the curtain, tape the different colored marks on the stage, search out props but here was this short, blonde haired, mouthy kid. Calling me all these weird variations of my name.” He covers his face as he recalls those early years. “He was _exasperating_.”

Kim is laughing so hard she has tears dotting the corners of her eyes. “Let me guess, little to no filter compared to now.”

“Zero filter!” he cries as his voice jumps an octave. “None and I, evidently, had the target on my back meant for his arrow.” He shakes his head, “I’m not even sure how we started hanging out after rehearsals. Actually,” he says after a moment, “I do, he'd follow me around like a shadow while I reset the stage for the next day, talking my ear off about everything and anything.” He shrugs, “It wasn’t until he was out sick one day that I realized despite how annoying as he was, I missed his company. Don’t get me wrong, I still wanted to ring his neck but we kind of settled into our groove after that.”

Kim sighs as her laughter subsides, “I still find it hard to believe he and Castiel are brothers.”

“That’s because Gabriel Novak is a unique individual.”

“I’ll drink to that,” she responds by lifting her coke, “I for one am better for knowing him.”

“Yeah, I guess I am as well,” he smirks knowing damn well he will always be indebted to Gabriel.

The colors in the sky are starting to turn to deep shades of pink and orange as the couple walk hand in hand around the Capital square. “The landscaping is really beautiful. Sometimes I like to eat my lunch on the lawn.” Kim comments as they round the final corner.

“Next time you do that, give me a call. That sounds like a nice way to spend a lunch hour.”

“I will but I will warn you, if our POS Governor walks by, and he has before, I will not hold my tongue. I hate that guy. Don't get me wrong,” she tells him with a hand to his forearm, "I'm not ignorant or crass when I tell him I believe he's doing a fine job of striping away the educational system in this state."

This statement makes Chuck want to return with her all the more. He may even have the courage to add his own two cents.

As they approach the crosswalk, Kim lets go of Chuck’s hand and veers off the sidewalk to a large, low circle of grey granite that encases a bed of violets. He sucks in a breath as he reads the words “Fallen Officers” etched in large letters with roughly 200 names engraved underneath. He gives Kim her space but keeps an eye on her as she reaches out and runs her fingertips over one name. The curiosity gets the better of him and he takes a few steps forward, just enough to make out the name while still keeping a respectable distance.

She joins him at the crosswalk a moment later, taking his hand as they cross together in silence. Not sure how to proceed he decides to just let it be. If she wants to talk he hopes she knows he's here to listen. “I noticed the comedy club is no longer in that small, attic like space.”

She clears her throat, “No, a few years ago it moved across the street. Much nicer now. Did you want to catch a show? Or we can go back to my place and watch a movie.”

He shrugs his shoulder, "We could but I like the idea of being able to talk more.”

“Me too, let’s head back to the store.”

@@@@

“I really think it would be wise for us to either leave or move this inside. The police like to patrol this area.”

“Why?" he asks as he nibbles his way down her neck, he swears her skin tastes like honeysuckle. "It's just a little harmless kissing.”

“Huh, uh but you see, what you're doing no-huh-ow is making me want to unzip your pants so we should, oh damn _you_ should do that again.” Chuck works his way up the other side of her neck, sucking her earlobe between his lips, “What was I saying? Oh right,” she pushes at his shoulders, “inside.”

His hands stay on her waist, his mouth on her neck as she unlocks the front door, punches her code in for the alarm and locks the door again. “Couch, back of the store, not visible from the front door. That ok with you?”

In lieu of an answer he takes Kim’s hand and leads her to the leather couch located in the adult fiction section. He stops short of the couch and pulls her back into his arms, threading his fingers through her hair as his tongue swirls in her mouth. He lets out a low moan when she presses her hips against his. He slots his thigh between her legs, making her moan in return. “Chuck? Touch me, please,” she pants into his mouth.

For a moment, Chuck's afraid to proceed. He wants nothing more than to climb onto this couch but on the other hand he's afraid he's moving too fast. His internal debate is put to rest when Kim pulls them both onto the couch. Their bodies lining up perfectly together.

“At the risk of you thinking less of me, I must ask again, please touch me. I think I may combust.” To prove her point, she rolls her hips against his hard cock. He ravishes her mouth as his hand tentatively covers her breast. Her hands snake between their chests, their lips never part as she quickly unbuttons her shirt.

“Are you sure, we uh, don’t have to do anything,” Chuck tells her with complete sincerity. “Don’t get me wrong you're gorgeous and I still don’t understand why you're interested in me but if this is too fast…”

“Chuck?” Kim cups her hands on either side of his face, making eye contact impossible to avoid.

“Yeah, Kim?”

She closes her eyes briefly before continuing, “I find it really sweet that you're being such a gentleman but let me be clear, we don’t necessarily need to go all the way but, I am _very_ much ready and _very_ much willing. We are free of roommates and siblings interrupting us. Please, I need to feel your skin.”

“Uh, ok I think, no I know, I very much want that as well.” You sound like a complete bumbling moron he thinks to himself. The line of self-deprecation flies out the window when he glances down and sees her exposed bra. Her _red_ lace bra. “Red,” he growls before latching his mouth directly over her nipple through the lace.

He feels her thighs squeeze his hips as she grids up against him and her hands grip at his hair. “Oh, that’s more like it. Is it ok with you if I-”

He doesn’t let her finish, “Whatever you want, take it.”

His hips buck as a warm hand moves down the back of his jeans, grabbing a hold of his bare ass.

Chuck skims his hand over Kim’s hip and down her thigh to the hem of her skirt, he pulls out of their wet kiss long enough to catch her eye and wait. It doesn’t take her long to understand what he's waiting for. With her free hand, Kim tugs at her skirt, “Yes, please,” her voice is thick but clear.

She starts to sit up, “I can take off my boots.”

“No!” Chuck winces at how loud he sounds,

“Uh no, I like the boots. They're sexy as hell.” Engaging her in another kiss, his hand moves up the smooth skin of her thigh and skims over more lace. Imagining they're also red makes Chuck moan into Kim’s mouth. His fingers slide down and it takes every bit of will power Chuck has to not blow his load as he feels the heat through the lace. He makes his way back up slowly before tucking past her waistband. Her neatly trimmed pubic hair is soft under his fingertips. Kim breaks away from their kiss and arches her back as he slides the first finger deep into her wet heat.

Chuck has never had a woman react to his touch this way and it's amazing. Hearing her cry out his name, the way her hips squirm and push further onto his fingers gives him confidence he's never felt before. He adds another finger and swallows down her cry, adding his own hum of desire. He kisses her neck, knowing the kind of reaction he'd received earlier, his lips move against her skin, he tells her, “You're so beautiful, I want to make you feel good. You deserve to be treated like a queen.”

“Then keep doing what you're doing, Baby, I'm so close,” she gasps into his ear. Her head falls back onto the couch again as he presses the heel of his palm onto her soft pubic mound while his fingers slide through her slick. “Oh fuck, yes!”

Her arms wrap around his neck and she buries her face into the crook of his neck, panting out his name as her wall of muscle contracts around his fingers and her hips grind against his palm. “Son of a..”

Chuck gently pulls his hand free when the quacking subsides. Kim's still panting and her hips are still rocking against him so he slides his hand under her ass and rolls his own hips down. She wraps her legs around his waist and meets his thrust. White starbursts break out behind his eyelids at the friction. He pants through the fire scorching through his veins. He forces his brain to think of something, anything, to keep this rhythm going without ending too soon. With each grind together, he feels the heat pooling low in his gut. Just when he thinks he may lose control she cries out his name again before capturing his mouth. His hips slow to a languid roll as the kiss continues and her breathing slows. The change in pace is enough to allow him to cool down as well.

He smiles as her eyes open. Looking down into her green emeralds he asks quietly, “Was that okay? I kind of feel like a teenager again.” He fights the doubts wanting to bubble up. He's never taken charge like that and now he hopes he did okay.

Kim lets out a sexy as hell, raspy laugh. “You're kidding, right?”

Before he can answer or even ask what she means, she's pushing at his shoulders, sitting them both up. In one fluid motion she pushes Chuck’s back against the couch and straddles his hips. Her soft lips press against his mouth while she unbuttons his vest and shirt. “Twice, Chuck. Twice. That deserves a reward.”

He lets out an undignified squeak as she skims her hands over his bare chest, leaving kisses in their wake. She nuzzles her nose in his small patch of chest hair, kissing her way down before moving off his lap and dropping to her knees on the floor. 

“Wait,” he cries as her hands fall to his zipper.

Her hands immediately pull off and she sits back on her haunches, looking up at him with concern. “Uh, maybe I should put on a condom.” He thinks of the one Gabriel insisted he put in his wallet before leaving the house. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine it may actually be removed this evening.

“Is there a need for it?”

“No, I mean the last time I was tested I was clean. I haven’t been with anyone since but you don’t have to trust me, I have one-” her hands still his hip as he shifts to pull out his wallet.

“No, I trust you. Let’s save it for another time.”

“O-Ok, if you're sure.”

“Very sure,” and with that she has his zipper down and is tugging his jeans and boxers down. The cold air hits his cock causing him to let out a low humming noise as his hands bunch at his side.

He tries, and fails miserably, to bring forth unpleasant thoughts once again as Kim licks up the underside of of his length while her fingers trace a line down his happy trail. “Holy hell,” he mutters. She lets out an mmm sound as she kitten licks the precome dripping out his swollen head. He gasps aloud as she swallows past his head and down his shaft. Her fingers pressing into the flesh of his thighs.

“Oh, Babe, that feels, ooh, amazing. Shit, I don’t know how long I will, uhhhh.” He rests his hands at the base of her neck, wanting to feel her skin, taking great care to keep them lax even as she hallows her cheeks and sucks hard. It only takes a few strokes in her warm heat, tongue curling against the vein, her hand jacking what her mouth doesn'tt reach, before he needs to warn her, “Kim, oh damn, I’m”

Instead of pulling off she fondles his testicles and pushes him right over the edge. His hands grip the couch cushion to keep from bucking up into her mouth as he comes hard and long. She swallows it all down while continuing to milk him through the final aftershocks. Chuck sags into the couch on a deep sigh, vaguely aware of Kim tucking him back into his boxers. With his last bit of strength he has left, he shifts his hips up allowing her to pull his pants back up. Once he's zipped, she climbs back onto his lap and wraps her arms around his neck.

Nuzzling his nose into her hair, he breathes in deeply. “I don’t even know what to say. That was-”

“Fucking awesome,” she supplies as she pulls back enough to kiss Chuck again.  
He hums in agreement as they kiss lazily for several moments, hands rubbing over back and shoulders.

When the need for oxygen takes over, Chuck whispers "Thank you." He runs a hand through his hair, “I don’t mean just this,” he gestures to the couch, “I can’t even begin to thank you for that but I mean, for everything. For being so completely open and accepting of me and all of my…quirks.”

Her smile makes his heart beat faster, “First of all, twice.” (And yes, Chuck does mentally slug himself in the arm in a congratulatory manner.) “I like you, Chuck, all of you but especially your…quirks.” The corner of her mouth lifts as she moves in to kiss along his neck. “How about we go to my house now, as planned. I’m not ready to say goodnight yet.”

He brushes her bangs off her forehead before kissing her again. “I don’t know if I'll ever be ready to say goodnight to you," he tells her honestly as he pulls her down into a hug.

@@@@

Relieved to find the house empty upon their arrival, Kim grabs them each a bottle of water before leading the way downstairs.

“I’m still waiting to hear you play, you know,” he teases her as he points to her guitar.

“Hey,” Kim tells him as she kicks her boots off into her closet, “you'ree welcome to bring yours by anytime and we jam together.”

“I like the sound of that,” he tells her with a raise of his eyebrow.

She watches as his face breaks out into a soft smile when he notices her wall of framed photos next to her closet. He studies each photo equally. The first picture is Kim with her parents, her heart warms when he comments on how much she looks like her dad. She laughs when he cries “Look how scrawny Dean is! And was Sam born seven feet tall?”

“He had just gone through a growth spurt when that photo was taken.”

“I can’t believe I've never seen pictures from the wedding. I’m not surprised, but you look stunning.” He reaches up and runs his finger over her face. She's standing between the beaming grooms in their matching tuxes. “Then again, Gabe’s walls are all bare. He may have pictures in his room. He was best man, wasn’t he?”

“He was. Sam and I both stood up for Dean.”

Moving further down the wall he studies the shot of John, Mary, Sam, Dean and Kim at a summer cookout, Kim standing arm and arm with Benny and Donna outside of _Room of One’s Own_ and another larger frame that holds a collage of snapshots of Kim posing with Dean at a baseball game, her and Castiel holding up metals after a marathon, Kim, Sam and Jess picking seashells on a beach, and one with Kim decked out in a graduation gown, flanked by John and Mary.

Kim doesn’t realize she's holding her breath, anticipating his arrival at the next framed photo until she opens her mouth to reply to his silent question, then closes it when no sound will come out.

Taking a moment to brace herself, she walks over and removes the photo from the wall. Swiping a hand over the glass she removes the layer of dust that's accumulated over the years.

“This is Victor, he was my first love,” she tells Chuck softly as she walks to the couch. Tucking her feet under her as she sits, the couch cushion beside her dips while she studies his face. This picture was always one of Kim’s favorites. She used to tease Victor that it was solid proof to the outside world that he did, indeed, have a soft side. A fact very few people were lucky enough to see.

She can still hear his laugh ringing in her ears, feel the vibrations in her hand where it had rested on his chest. They were at his cousin’s wedding and his aunt was standing behind the photographer, “I want to see that smile you always give your girl there,” she had scolded her nephew when the first photo showed his stoic face. Her comment worked, the result was a direct window into his kind heart. She lets out a strangled sound as she thinks of the blown-up, cropped version of this very picture sitting on an easel, just the tips of Kim’s hair peeking at the edge.

“It’s okay, Kim, you don’t have to say anything.” Chuck’s voice is soft and his hand is warm and comforting on Kim’s wrist.

She sets the frame face down onto the coffee table and gratefully accepts Chuck’s hand.

“No, I want to.” She takes a deep breath, “I mean, I want you to know about Victor.”

“Hedriksen? Was that his name on the memorial today? I’m sorry,” he rushes to add, “I swear I wasn’t prying, I was just concerned.”

“Don’t be sorry, it’s okay. To answer your question, yes it was. Victor was with the City of Madison PD. Three years ago, a man strung out on Meth, entered a bank with a gun. One of the tellers tripped the silent alarm. Vic and his partner were the closest squad car. They managed to get inside and talk the guy into letting everyone go. I was never clear on the details on what happened next, they weren’t important to me, but from what I understand something outside the building triggered the man and he freaked out. Victor’s partner was able to wrestle him to the ground but not before he let off a shot. That shot caught Victor in the head. He was,” her words break off on a sob, “he was gone before he even h-hit the ground.”

She manages to bring herself under control as Chuck’s arms encircle her shoulders. “I’m so sorry,” he tells her quietly.

Kim pulls back with a sniffle, she wipes her face with her sleeve before linking heir fingers again. “Thanks, I’m sorry. A lot of time has passed but there're some instances when I still can’t believe he's gone.”

“You've no reason to be sorry. I can’t even imagine what you went through.”

Her tears are no longer flowing but her voice is thick, “It wasn’t my finest hour. I don’t even remember half of the weeks that followed his death. The funeral service and burial are both a blur. I know I was there, sitting with his family, I vaguely remember Dean and Castiel holding me during the 21-gun salute. With every shot I thought I would jump out of my skin.”

When her legs begin to tingle, Kim untucks them and drops her feet onto the floor, leaning further into Chuck’s embrace.

“How long, if you don’t mind me asking, had the two of you been together?”

“Of course, I don’t mind. Uh, two years.” She begins to trace the lines on Chuck’s palm, “We met right after I introduced Dean to Castiel. A week before I lost him, Castiel moved in here and Victor asked me to move in with him. Dean was helping me pack my things in the kitchen when the knock came at the front door.”

“Nothing mattered to me anymore. I completely forgot about my store. All I wanted to do was hide in my room. Friends came and went. One time, Benny and Donna managed to get me outside, I have no recollection of walking down there, I just came to, sitting at the fire pit. As soon as realized where I was hurried back down here and crawled into bed.”

Kim pauses and looks up at Chuck, almost expecting to find a horrified expression on his face. Wondering what the hell he has gotten himself into. “Maybe I shouldn’t be telling you this. I know you've suffered your own loss and you really don’t need to hear me talk about how I couldn’t get out of bed for almost a month.”

Chuck’s eyebrows furrow and his hand cups Kim’s face, the pad of his thumb lightly skimming over her cheekbone. “If you want to share, I want to listen. Victor will always be a part of you. I want to know all of you that you're willing, or able, to share.” He kisses her lightly on the lips. He removes his arm from her shoulder in order to look into her face as she speaks.

She nods her head in gratitude when he hands her a water bottle. She takes a pull followed by a steadying breath before continuing. “I wouldn’t be sitting here if it weren’t for my brothers. Dean, especially, was such a pain in the ass, always forcing me to eat, literally dropping me into the bathtub.”

Broken memories of that time come back to Kim. Gabe and Balthasar sitting with her as she stared blankly at the television, a constant line of conversation flowing around her. Mary trying to get her to eat soup, and despite his obvious discomfort because he wanted to be able to _fix_ this for his little girl, John was always by Mary's side, holding Kim's hand. Castiel and Sam taking turns and reading to her for hours at a time while she stared at their faces, focusing on the sound of their voices but not understanding the words. To this day, she still can't recall any of the books they read aloud from. The countless times they just sat and let her cry. Never placating her with false comments like ‘it’ll be ok’ or ‘the pain will fade’, the crying was always followed by bouts of restless sleep. When she awoke she'd find Castiel in the chair at her bed side, holding her hand or Sam sitting with his back propped against the wall working on his laptop, her hand gripping his calf.

“Ever since we were young, Dean has had the uncanny ability to just know when Sam or I needed him the most. This was no different. The hardest part of day was the night. The house was quiet, friends weren’t dropping by as a distraction, all I had was the constant loop of what I imagined his last moments were.” She closes her eyes as she lets it all back in, “Before this I never knew grief could cause such a profound physical pain. I hurt all over, it was constant. I just wanted it to end, I wanted to…cease to exist.”

Kim opens her eyes at the sound of Chuck’s sharp intake of air.

“Let me be clear, I never once contemplated hurting myself, I just didn’t want to be here anymore.”

Chuck looks down at their intertwined hands and asks quietly, “What was it that kept you from…” his words fade but Kim knows exactly what he's asking and she wonders if he understands all too well what she's talking about.

“I really don’t know. I’d like to say it was because I didn’t want to hurt my family and friends but I know that line of thinking is much too complex for my state of being at the time. Looking back, I honestly thought that if I wasn’t here then I would be helping them. They would no longer have to worry about my physical health, Sam could end his leave of absence from his firm and return home to Jess instead of running my neglected business. Castiel had just moved in, he was supposed to be building a happy nest with his boyfriend, not sitting bedside vigil with a hermit afraid to see the light of day.”

“You know that was the depression making you feel that way, right? The ones that love you never felt you were a burden.” Again, Kim gets the feeling Chuck is speaking from experience.

“I do, now, and even then, I had moments when I knew that. As I was saying, the nights were the most painful. I never mentioned this to Dean, he just knew. Every night he would come down here and wordlessly slip under the covers with me and just hold me. His arrival time varied but it was always exactly when the pain was the worst. He just knew.” She thinks back on how familiar it all felt to when she had lost her parents. Sam was so young but Dean had been her rock. After his parents went to bed, he would sneak into her new room and curl up with her. This time around, his arms were longer, his chest was wider and his grip was tighter but his body was just as warm and his love was just as protective of her.

“How did you break out of it?”

“One day, I awoke to find Castiel sitting in the bed next to me.” Kim thinks back to that day, she knew something was different when she found him sitting quietly, back propped against the wall in the way Sam typically did. Dean would curl his arms around her like he was wrapping her in a soft cocoon, Sam stayed close, always making his presence known, Castiel was more of a sentry standing guard. “When he realized I was awake he threw back my covers and sat me up. The chain of events he took me through are like swiss cheese.” She remembers him handing her a toothbrush, she stared at it with zero comprehension for its purpose. He opened her hand, curled her fingers around the brush and let her muscle memory take over. He brushed her hair, helped her change clothes and led her to his car. “I don’t remember walking to the car or the brief car ride. I just remember it being very bright in the sun.”

“After parking the car, he pulled me out and told me it was his morning to run and he wanted company. Would I be willing to keep him company? I didn’t answer him for the longest time, ‘I want my bed, I don’t want to be here’ is all I could think. All I wanted to do was curl up on the curb. Instead, I looked up into Castiel’s face. For the first time since losing Victor, I really looked at my friend’s face. I’ll never forget how sad he looked. Suddenly the only thing I wanted to do was take that hurt out of his eyes. I gave in and I started to jog.”

Kim smiles up at Chuck when he kisses the top of her head. “As you can imagine, I didn’t get far before I had to stop. I was so ridiculously out of shape and malnourished. I was shading my eyes with my hand because the sun was so bright and Castiel says, ‘Try this, it may help.’ I look up to find him holding out,” her voice breaks and she covers her face with both hands as she lets the tears flow. Once again, the feel of Chuck’s hands anchors her to the present.

“He was offering me Victor’s MPD baseball cap.” She leaves out the fact her knees gave out when Victor’s scent surrounded her. Castiel, as he has always been, was there to catch her. “I felt a literal tear in my chest and I just sobbed. This time was different, though. This time I felt like a little of the pain was being washed away. This time, I didn’t cry for what I had lost, I cried for my brothers because seeing how Castiel looked, it made me realize I wasn't the only one hurting. Sam, Dean and Cas had all become close with Victor. They'd lost a friend and they were slowly losing me as well. I couldn’t continue like that. Every day Castiel would take me through the same ritual. It took time but gradually I needed less and less prompting from him. Then one day, I was up and dressed before he was even out of bed.”

“Wow,” Chuck breathes out as he tucks a strand of hair behind Kim’s ear, “you truly are amazing.”

“I don’t know about that. I know my family is amazing. I couldn’t have done it without them. Well,” she adds “them and a shit ton of therapy.”

This makes Chuck laugh, “Shit ton, yeah I know how that works. I went through a similar state when I lost my mom. She was all I had, my dad left us when I was ten. Honest to God, if it weren’t for Gabe, I really don’t know where I would be. Much like Cas did for you, he dragged my ass out of bed, forced me to eat, then he gave me a choice. Either talk to him or he was taking me to a therapist. In the end I chose a therapist because I didn’t think it was fair for him to bear my burden.”

"Can I ask you a question?"

Chuck raises his head, his eyes are hooded, "Of course, anything."

She fiddles with his fingers before asking, "Have you ever tried or thought about, looking for your Dad?"

He looks past Kim's shoulder, "When he first left I was so angry, my Mom didn't deserve to be abandoned like that. She didn't deserve to be left on her own to raise me. No, I never wanted to find him. I honestly hoped he was rotting in hell. I had my Mom and she was the best. My therapist helped me realize all that anger I was holding onto was only hurting _me._ How I felt had zero effect on him."

Kin studies his face and throws his own words back at him. "You are amazing."

His gaze returns to her, "I never talked that much about my Dad to anyone I wasn't paying." His lips twitch into a smile. He hums happily as Kim climbs onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She kisses his temple, "Thank you for trusting me. I'm sorry he left and I wish I would've been able to meet your mom. I want to hear more about her."

Chuck pushes Kim away enough to look into her face again, "Thank you for trusting me. Victor was a very brave man. I'm sorry you lost him."

"I'm grateful I had him as long as I did. I loved him and I'm positive I would've married him." She shrugs her shoulders and let's out a long breath, "But someone had other plans for us. He took one away from me but he gave me you." She covers her face with her hand, "I'm sorry, that makes you sound like some kind of constellation prize. What I mean is-"

Chuck tugs at her hand, "I know what you mean, please don't be sorry. I certainly am not. I hope I'm able to live up to be at least half the man Victor is."

Kim threads her fingers through Chuck's mass of curly hair, she leans in for a kiss but a yawn escapes before she's able to close the deal. Her head drops onto his chest. "Smooth move, Buckmaster."

Her head moves with his laughter, "Come on, let's get you tucked into bed."

“Chuck, would you mind…”

“Anything, what can I do for you?”

She looks down at her hands clutched tightly between his, “Would you mind staying here tonight? I don’t really want to be alone.”

She leans into his palm as he brings it up to cup her face, “You should never be alone. Of course, I can stay.”

“Thanks, uh let me get you something to change into. I typically sleep in men’s pajama pants.” She climbs off his lap and walks to her dresser. She pulls out two pairs of pants and a t-shirt. "Shirt or no shirt?”

“Shirt,” he answers. She hands him the clothing before grabbing another shirt.

“In the bathroom, in one of the vanity drawers there should be plenty of toothbrushes left over from the party. Help yourself."

Seeing Chuck emerge from the bathroom wearing her clothes makes her stomach flutter. When she's finished in the bathroom, Kim finds Chuck sitting on the end of her bed.

"I, uh didn't know what side you typically sleep on."

"The middle." She walks to the side closest to the closet and pulls back the covers. She can't hold back the grin as Chuck does the same on the opposite side. They climb in and meet in the middle. They kiss goodnight, each saying what a perfect day it was. Kim rolls over and Chuck pulls her close to his chest, wrapping his arms around her tightly, she sighs contently as he nuzzles his nose in her hair. Kim falls asleep, basking in the heat of his body along her back as it seeps into her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the places of businesses are real and located in downtown Madison, WI 
> 
> The idea for the art of the book covers(different titles) was burrowed from the real store, Room Of One's Own.


	5. The Annoying Chapter With All the Song Lyrics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title should warn you :-). #sorrynotsorry

A soft smile spreads across Chuck's face before he becomes fully conscious. His eyes open when his flexing fingers curl into soft flesh. Not a dream after all, he thinks happily to himself. Chuck's eyes roam over Kim's calm features, he doesn't understand how she can be any more stunning asleep than she is awake. His hand slides down the velvet skin on the inside of Kim's forearm where it lays between them. Up until now, he's only had glimpses of the scrawled words inked into her skin. He has only been able to make out a word here and there. He never asked for a closer look, not wanting to intrude. He wonders if she has any other tattoos. Chuck takes the time now to lightly trace the familiar lyric.

**_If this is the day, just let it beat._ **

"So I stay under covers, longing for another until I'm happy, and lonely and free," he answers the silent room.

His heartbeat picks up speed while her fingers grasp instinctively around his hand as their palms slide together. The small callouses from years of plucking at strings skim over the back of his hand as he pulls free. His fingers brush a strand of hair that has fallen over her right eye before tracing the delicate arch of her eyebrow. He lifts his fingers then sets them down between her brows, moving down the slope of her nose, sweeping across the arch of her cheekbone. At the risk of waking Kim, he shifts his weight forward, kissing the tip of her button nose. He settles back onto his pillow, tucking his right hand under his cheek while the left returns to Kim's open palm. As he watches her eyes dance under her closed lids, he replays their evening together.

He's amazed how easily their date flowed. Most of the time, he feels as though he's known Kim for years and then she'll reveal a piece of herself and he's jolted with the reminder it's been less then a week. The conversation was never lacking and more importantly, Kim actually seemed interested in what he had to say. Never once did she get that glossy, far away look he's seen flit across so many faces as he fumbled through an evening out.

A part of Chuck's being consists of a constant surge of bouncing, nervous energy humming through his veins. It causes thoughts of self doubt to ride his bloodstream from deep within his gut all the way to his brain where they settle in for the long haul. Bouncing around like a ping pong ball, churning the waters producing voices that often chant comments to cause Chuck to second guess every turn in life. _No one cares about your past. No one finds you interesting. You're a drain to your friend, find your own damn place. Your students would benefit from a far superior teacher. You have average, if not completely, forgettable looks and zero personality. You can forget about sex, no one's going to want to kiss you, let alone take you to their bed._

Lying here with Kim, listening to the steady rhythm of her breathing, a new voice speaks up. This one reminds Chuck how often Kim would seek out his hand while they walked or her genuine interest in his friendship with Gabriel. This new voice tells him to think about how she looked at him when he told her about his dad leaving. He didn't see a trace of pity, only understanding and maybe a little bit of anger in his favor. His heart aches for her loss and the courage it took her to pull herself out of her grief.

His breath catches in his throat and his typical morning wood begins to escalade as he relives the feel of her body beneath him; reacting to and inviting more of _his_ touch. This new voice, one he suspects has been there all along but only now has the courage to come forward, doesn't drown out the others but it does dampen their sound.

For the first time ever, the ping pong ball is calm.

@@@@

  
The slightest hint of pink peeking out amongst two rows of white teeth greets Kim as her eyes flutter open. She lifts her gaze and greets Chuck with a quiet, "Hi," returning his smile.

"Sleep okay?" he asks as he runs his fingers through her hair, his hand coming to rest lightly at the back of her neck.

"More then okay. You?"

He nods his head. The sound of his hair rustling against the pillow is oddly thrilling to her. "Best I've had," he pauses and thinks a moment, "yup, my whole life. No doubt due to the best night I've had ever. No really," he tells her with a squeeze to her neck when she rolls her eyes at him.

Kim's about to agree with him when a little seed of doubt burrows in. It must show on her face because he moves his hand off her neck and scoots closer. Morning breath be damned, he presses his lips to hers, letting them linger a moment before pulling back enough to look into her eyes. Asking barely above a whisper, "What's wrong?"

She slides her right hand over Chuck's hip while the fingers of her left twist in his (her) T-shirt over his chest. Unable to look him in the eye she directs her words towards her fingers. "I was kind of afraid you'd high tail it out of here after I..."

He lifts her chin, forcing her to look up, his own eyes are hooded with concern, "I'm not going anywhere. What's making you so upset? Please, tell me," he adds when she remains silent.

"I kind of unloaded a lot of...baggage on you last night and I hope it wasn't too... much."

He lets out an audible gasp and pulls her to his chest, kissing the top of her head. "Oh Kim, too much? No, nuh uh. Baby, I truly feel honored you trusted me enough to share that with me. Please," he pulls her back to cup her face, "please never be afraid to talk about Victor with me."

"But I'm with you and I don't ever want you to think I am using you as some kind of rebound or a way to fill the void he left I-"

"Shhh," he coos as her voice starts to shake. He tucks her face against his chest again, "I know that and I never once felt that way." His eyes glance up at the empty space that once held a framed photo, "Victor will always be a part of you, a part of your heart. And I," he pauses to take a deep breath, "I care very deeply for you. I don't want you to hide anything from me for fear of hurting me."

Kim takes several steadying breathes, inhaling his scent, allowing it to calm her racing nerves. She knows the feelings she's developed for this man in such a short amount of time is overwhelming on their own but to hear him say he feels the same? Yeah, that's kind of big. She lets out a ragged "Okay," in answer to her own revelation and his statement. "Okay," she repeats, "then um, was it okay with you that we didn't, I mean last night at the store, were you disappointed we didn't have sex?" she's finally able to stammer out her question. She looks up just in time to watch Chuck's cheeks flush red and she wants nothing more then to roll on top of him and kiss him senseless.

He lets out a nervous laugh and rolls onto his back. Resisting the urge to follow through on that want, she drapes her arm over his chest and props her chin onto her arm.

"Kind of a loaded question, there," he smiles down at her. "Well, first of all what we did last night, I do consider sex and it was mind blowing sex at that!" She can't help but laugh a little at the way his eyes seem to bug from his enthusiasm. "Second of all, I didn't _expect_ anything from you. All I wanted was to spend time with you."

Feeling a surge of gratitude she pushes up to kiss him.

"I'll admit I was hoping for at least one of those," he confesses when she pulls back.

Kim shrugs a shoulder, "kissing you has become one of my favorite things to do, I'm up for that anytime. And you should know," she continues smiling up at him, "I'm ready to um, go further with you but first I need to lake care of a few logistics. I've been tested but it wouldn't hurt to do it again and also, I need to get back on the pill."

"I think that's a very responsible idea, Ms. Buckmaster, I'll do the same. In the mean time," he sits up with a smirk, "you were saying something about kissing."

Their lips meet around a mutual humming. "I know you mentioned you were helping Gabe today. Do you have time for a shower before you go?" She kisses him again, "I only ask because if it were up to me, I'd keep you here all day."

"Oh that sounds heavenly," he sighs "wish I could but I definitely have time for a shower."

They take turns using the toilet then side by side, they brush their teeth. Despite their intimacy the night before, they both feel shy undressing and end up doing so with their backs turned to one another.

Chuck steps into the wide shower stall first, watching Kim closely as she closes the door behind her. Her nerves calm instantly when she sees the look of awe on Chuck's face. He starts to reach out to touch but draws back before making contact. His respect for Kim will never cease to amaze her. She grasps his hand and places it over her breast as she closes the gap between them. 

"Take this as an open invitation to touch, taste and explore."

On a sudden inhale, he moves his hand from her breast to cup the side of her head, his fingers spread wide as he pulls her in for a kiss. With the warm spray sliding over them, their tongues slide together, swirling and nipping.

Chuck lets out a deep growl as he pulls from the kiss in order to lick and nip his way down Kim's neck while his hands roam down her back. Kim feels every surface of her flesh break out into a ripple of goosebumps as his wide palms fill with her ass, squeezing gently. She lets out a low moan against his shoulder as her hips roll against his hard cock. A shiver runs through her as he whispers, "I want to see all of you."

Kim slowly turns away from Chuck. Facing the wall out of the line of spray, she places her palms against the cool tile. She turns her head to meet his lips in a chaste kiss. "You're breathtaking," he speaks against her jaw, licking between words while he presses his body against her back. She leans into the press of his hard length, making them both groan. His trail of kisses moves along her jaw, down her neck and across her shoulders.

Kim holds her breath as she waits for what is to come next and isn't surprised when he stops suddenly at the base of her neck and steps back, putting a small amount of space between them. She swivels her neck in order to look over her right shoulder.

She may not be able to look without the aide of a mirror but every line is etched into her memory. Her eyes slip closed and from behind her lids she can see his calloused fingers moving over the purple angel wings splayed out expanding the width of her neck. He lets out a soft sigh as he moves onto the guitar that joins the two wings and finally, the small calligraphy letter "v" under the arch of the left line of feathers. 

"Um, my Mom had a thing for angels. The other parts you can probably figure out," she tells him softly, her eyes still closed.

Her eyes open as his soft lips press against the wings and then the guitar. "Beautiful."

Her knees feel weak when he looks down at her wide hips and full ass and fills his hands once again. "It was like they were molded to fit into my palms."

Suddenly feeling self conscience of her curvey frame, she drops her face over her forearm braced on the wall. She startles when he suddenly spins her back around and presses tight against her, kissing her deeply. "I think I want to try the tasting you mentioned earlier." He moves past her mouth down to her collarbone, pausing briefly to suck a small purple mark over the bone.

"Son of bitch," she cries as he envelopes her breast in the warm heat of his mouth, swirling his tongue over her hard nipple. Her hands fist in his wet hair as he pays the same attention to the other breast.

Removing one hand from Chuck's hair to brace against the adjacent wall, her knees almost buckle when she sees how wide his pupils are. He's looking up at her through his lashes as he kisses and sucks his way down her stomach, the farther down he moves, the harder Kim pants.

He sucks at the sensitive skin around her belly button then pauses to look up at her, waiting. She nods her head slightly before dropping it back against the tile. Chuck drops to his knees. His left hand reaches up to thread through Kim's fingers while his right assists his mouth and tongue.

He hums his own pleasure while Kim's cries echo around the shower stall.

@@@@

"I sure hope you replaced that box of expired condoms before your sleepover, Bug!"

Kim spins around from the closed front door and glares up at Dean as he descends the staircase. The smirk on his face falters slightly when a voice snaps, "Dean, have a little class!"

Dean rolls his eyes at the screen in his hands just as Kim grabs the laptop, face lighting up. "Sam!" she cries unable to contain her happiness.

"Hey, I was still talking to him!" Dean yells to Kim's back as she hurries to the breakfast bar.

Ignoring Dean, Kim places the computer on the counter and settles down onto a stool, "I've missed you! How're you? How's Jess?Have you been to the beach much this week?"

The sound of Sam's soft chuckle makes Kim's heart ache. She misses their in-depth book discussions over bowls of trail mix, raisins included to ensure Dean stays out of their stash. Or their short road trips to feed their unhealthy obsession with serial killers. Dean had refused to go on any of these outings with them, telling them they were bizarre and morbid. Victor had joined them once, his fabulous cop brain having stored many fascinating facts on Ed Gein neither Sam nor Kim had even known.

His hazel colored eyes glisten as he smiles wide. "I'm real good, Jess too." He adds. "We've both been working a lot so not much time for fun in the sun lately but I'm hoping my client takes the plea deal offered so we can avoid trial." He glances up at Dean who has moved closer. Sam nods his head towards Dean as he rests his chin on Kim's shoulder, "Enough about me, Dean tells me you've been seeing someone. I want to hear all about him. Do I need to fly out there to give him 'the talk'?" he smirks with a wink.

Kim snorts, "I'm tempted to say yes just to get you out here." She gives him a fake pout as she runs a finger over his cheek on the screen, "I miss you, Sammy."

His voice softens as his smile relaxes, "Soon, I promise. In the mean time, tell me about this guy. Chuck, is it?"  
  
Kim feels a warm tingle run through her as she tells her little brother all about the man she has unexpectedly fallen fast for.

@@@@

The final weeks of August melt together as they pass by quickly. Students moving back to campus causes business to pick up at the book store. Dean lands a major commission for the design of the new science lab on the UW campus. Castiel and Chuck take time to ready their lesson plans for the first semester.

Kim also begins the arduous task of apartment hunting. Dean would be her first choice as a sounding board but she isn't about to breach that subject yet. She's very grateful when Gabriel and Chuck both volunteer to look with her.

With the exception of a few lunch dates, the three apartments they look at (all are moved into the no column) and Kim helping Chuck decorate his new classroom, they've spent very little physical time together.

Despite their busy schedules, the attraction between them has only grown stronger the more they get to know each other. They text throughout the day, sending pictures and gifs. Every morning and every evening they greet one another with sappy words of endearment. The longer they're together the closer they draw to that giant leap off the abyss. 

It's the last week of August and both of their schedules are finally clear.

 **Chuck** : _Is it cool if I come over?_

 **Kim** : _You already know I'm into you._

Kim doesn't see the way Castiel grins at her from across the couch as she types out her reply.

 **Kim** : _I hope you're game. I'm insane (for you). Put it in play. (By that I mean, bring your guitar). We'll be on the patio. :-)_

 _"_ Oh man, Cas!" Dean cries when Kim lets out another giggle. "I bet anything they're quoting song lyrics again. Lame!"

Kim and Castiel both tell Dean to shush even though they both know he's happy for her and thinks its sweet.

 **Chuck** : _Thanks again for agreeing to come with me tonight. I know a staff welcome party isn't the most exciting thing to do on a Thursday evening but I'm really anxious about meeting my new coworkers. I think having you there will help._

 **Kim** : _I'm happy to do anything as long as it's with you. Now get over here before I start without you! ;-)_

 **Chuck** : _ooh, my dirty gal..._

 **Kim** : _I don't know where your mind is but I was talking about strumming my strings...._

@@@@

Chuck tightens his grip around the handle of his guitar case as it threatens to slide out due to the slick of nervous sweat. He hasn't ever played for anyone besides his Mom and Gabriel. His terror, however, quickly dissipates as the first chords hit his ears while he rounds the corner of the house. His feet stutter step when the full force of her voice floats above the hallowed sound of the guitar. Chuck knew she could play but no one warned him she could sing. Not just, sing along to the radio or in the shower, but really _sing_.

Chuck sets down his guitar and shakes his head slightly when Castiel catches his eye. He seems to understand he doesn't want to interrupt and drops his gaze back down to Kim.

His hips start to sway and his thumb nail finds its way between his teeth as her words overpower him. He wants to close his eyes as her words instruct him to do but he can't tear them away from this intoxicating person. He watches transfixed, as her shoulder blades dance beneath the surface of her skin. The muscles ripple, causing her angel wings to appear as if they're fluttering.

As if all of that weren't enough to drop Chuck to his knees, her song selection is one that's gotten him through many a dark days. _Hold the feeling and the feeling gets lame. I'm frank about the story, but not about the pain._

He's sorry to have missed the beginning. The first verse, in Chuck's mind has always played out like a bleak, black and white film. The words are haunting as they speak of a rough patch in the narrator's life. As the song progresses, a feeling of hope starts to bloom and splashes of color start to burst across the canvas as the volume and tempo increase. _But I close my eyes, let go of the hurt inside._

Chuck feels that hope and a surge of pride as Kim's hand settles over the strings, calming the vibrations. Dean and Castiel both clap but Chuck remains planted in place. Before either even acknowledge his presence with a look up, Kim's back straightens and she gets to her feet. Chuck's hypnosis is broken as she turns to meet his gaze.

He rushes forward and pulls her into his arms, he can feel the tears threatening to spill so he just holds on while she smooths her hands over his back. "You are," he starts, speaking into her neck, "no I can't even find the right words." He binks his eyes several times before pulling back. "Just wow."

Her laughter rings out, breaking his stare, "I'm glad you liked it."

She kisses him and laughs again when Dean says, "She showed you hers, now it's time for you to show her yours."

Understanding finally settles in when Dean gestures with his chin to Chuck's abandoned case. He raises his eyebrows with an "Oh, right," before walking over to pick it up. As he settles onto the seat across from Kim, he sets the case across his lap.

"Well, what're you waiting for?" Dean urges.

Chuck bites his bottom lip, his fingers drumming over the hard surface. Another line surfaces in his mind, forcing him to open the case and pull out his beloved guitar.  _If you're givin' out the love I might need another hug. I just wanna feel alive._ Nothing and no one makes him feel more alive then Kim.

Kim sets her instrument down and silently gestures to Chuck. He admits to himself he feels a bit of pride as he hands his own instrument over. She runs her palms over the well worn wood. "Beautiful," she whispers. "How long have you played?"

"I was ten when my Mom bought me my first guitar from JCPenney. With the help of a few books, I taught myself how to read music and then play."

Kim hands it back gently before picking hers back up.

"That's impressive to say the least, Chuck."

"Uh, thanks." He replies to Castiel shyly. To cover his embarrassment, he strums over the strings and sets about tuning. "So, uh I've never played with anyone before. I also don't have a a lot of music memorized."

"No worries there, I have a cheat sheet." Dean tells him, holding up a tablet. "Kim here tends to bungle her playing when she sings."

"True enough. Now, I will admit most-"

"All," Dean interrupts, knowing what she's going to say.

"Most," Kim repeats, sticking her tongue out at Dean, of what I play is by Louden Swain. Know a few of theirs?"

Chuck nods, "More then I bet you do," he teases knowing he just threw down a challenge.

"Oooh," Castiel and Dean both cry out.

"Dude, you're never getting laid again!" Dean adds.

Chuck isn't worried because Kim is doubled over her guitar laughing. "Oh you are on, come on hot stuff, show me whatcha got."

He grins back at her, "Ladies first."

"Ok, let's do this." She glances up at Dean, seeming to see through him as she thinks. Chuck sees the moment her eyes come back into focus. The fingers of her right hand curl over the neck as her left strums a rapid beat that almost sounds like a drum. Chuck sighs in relief because he recognizes it. It's an older one but one he enjoys playing. He picks up just as she starts to sing. Her face lights up with surprise while Dean and Castiel clap for him and call out words of encouragement. _No more pain, I've exhausted it. Left it out in the rain, and now it's rusted._

Kim leans over to high five Chuck as they wrap the song. "Hot damn, good lookin!" she cries. "I thought for sure I had you."

Chuck clears his throat, hoping his question isn't a downer, "I know your Dad taught you, but how old were you when you started?"

Kim starts to play another song quietly and he recognizes that one as well. "I was seven. After I lost my parents I lost all desire to play. It wasn't until I discovered Louden Swain that I wanted to play again. I heard _No Hero_ and my fingers literally itched until they felt nylon again."

"And then she played it for weeks! I thought I was going to lose my mind!"

"Oh stop, I would bet anything you loved every minute of it," Castiel tells him as he punches Dean's thigh.

Dean shrugs his shoulder and winks at Chuck, "Maybe."

"You're up, Big Man," Dean tells Chuck.

"I can't sing and Kim you were playing my favorite song so... " his mind whirls through several choices while his fingers run over strings, waiting for the right selection to jump out. It doesn't take long and the tune flows out. He's surprised when Dean jumps into the chorus harmonizing with Kim.

"Wow, you guys do this a lot? Your voices blend really well together."

"Not as much as we used to. Wait til Sam's here, he can play a mean bucket drum! Nice song choice, I love that one. I like to refer to that one as Dean's song", she teases. "My favorite line being _I want to help you find your way, it's rare I get to say everything's gonna be ok."_ She leans to the side, bumping her shoulder against Dean, "Kind of sums up our dynamic."

He smiles at them then realizes what the song is about, "Dean, are you afraid of flying?" Chuck's surprised, he didn't think anything could frighten him.

"Utterly terrified," he says sweeping a hand through the air.

"Huh, flying is one of the few things I'm not afraid of. I know I have absolutely zero control over whatever happens. What's your favorite piece?" he asks Kim, changing the subject.

Dean lets out a bark of laughter.

"Can't tell you that. I honestly love every one for different reasons." She looks at Dean again and Chuck can't help but feel a pang of jealousy as the two exchange a silent conversation. It's brief but a look of deep sadness passes over Kim's face. Dean shakes his head and Kim's nods back, seeming to settle on a different song.

She starts up and Dean groans, "I think she's trying to kill me."

Chuck doesn't understand why he would say that, he's always liked this one. He gets it as soon as Kim opens her mouth. It doesn't feel like she's singing from her own experience, more like the music and the words are using her as a medium to tell the story. Chuck's hands cease playing in order to listen. The small hairs at the back of his neck are standing up.

_And every little picture shows a place better than the last one. Every smile, it hurts me just the same 'cause I'm sad for all the lost songs._

He's vaguely aware of Dean sniffling beside him. As the song ends, Chuck's mind is reeling as he comes to a realization. _You say I'm smitten, girl I know I'm in love._

Chuck doesn't realize he speaks this lyric aloud and he doesn't see the look Dean and Castiel exchange. He doesn't notice any of these things because he's on his feet as Kim's last words of the song fade,  _Take it back, my past_. Her eyes open to find Chuck waiting. He cups her face and kisses her deeply. Licking his tongue past her seal, trying to convey how grateful he is for her presence in his life. He's never felt so brave in all of his life. He doesn't even pull back when Castiel starts whistling and Dean threatens to dump ice water on them. In the end, it's the simple need for oxygen that finally, with great reluctance, pulls them apart. Keeping his hands firmly in place, "I think that may be a perfect note to end on."

She laughs before kissing him again.

"Yeah, I guess we should get ready for your party."

Chuck's stomach flips, "Well about that." His nail goes to his teeth and his leg starts to bounce on the ball of his foot. He glances at Dean and his grin is encouragement enough. "The party is actually tomorrow and I hope you're able to still come with me but I uh kind of have something else for us tonight."

Kim looks around as Castiel, Dean and Chuck surround her in a circle.

"Well what is it, I'm dying here!"

"I have five tickets to the concert tonight."

Kim tilts her head, "What concert?" Chuck is about to fill her in when her eyes widen and she screeches. "No! No way!!" Her voice raises higher and louder the more excited she becomes. "Are you talking about the Louden Swain concert that's tonight??"

Chuck laughs. "Yes."

"The concert that's downtown Madison?"

"Yes."

"The very concert that was sold out by the time I finally checked my email and saw the last minute announcement??"

"One and the same."

Kim literally jumps into Chuck's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, peppering his face with sloppy kisses. "How in the world did you get tickets?"

"Hey Kim, the man can't breathe," Castiel tells her gently, with a hand on her back.

"Oh, sorry, Baby!" she gasps as she sets her feet back onto the ground, smoothing the front of his shirt.

"I'm glad you're excited! When we were on our first date I saw the flyer in the window when we passed the Orpheum. It said a previous booking cancelled and they were filling in. I texted Castiel as soon as I left you the next morning to make sure you were free before getting the tickets. Gabe is going to meet the four of us there."

Chuck happily folds a vibrating Kim back into his arms. Yup, he thinks to himself as he smiles at Castiel and Dean over Kim's head, I'm way past smitten and he couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All song lyric credited to the most talented band out there, Louden Swain. Songs mentioned: Like the Heart Goes, No Hero, Past Perfect, Mrs. Vance, Cool If I Come Over?, Leg Up, Neurosis and Trigger Finger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, more song lyrics, Fangirling and fluff.

It took a considerable amount of time, but Kim has finally managed to calm herself down. She's still flabbergasted by Chuck's generosity.

Her guitar has been set aside in order to focus her attention on Chuck, his guitar still tucked under his arm. His fingers picking random tunes as he speaks. His words are calm and his voice has a strength to it she's never noticed before. It's as if he's using his guitar as a shield.

"I saw them a few years ago, their live show is nothing like I've ever seen. The energy in the room is tangible."

Kim sways as he seamlessly blends the end of _All I need_  into _Cigarette_. "I was hoping to catch them two years ago while we were in California for Sam's wedding but they were actually in Minnesota at the time."

He looks up, his face twisting into a look that clearly says "bummer". "I invited Charity, Kevin, Charlie and... what's her girlfriend's name?" he pauses his playing.

"Jo."

Chuck snaps his fingers, "Right, Jo." His fingers return, never missing a beat. "Most of them all had plans tonight but they may be free after the show. Maybe we could get a drink since we'll be surrounded by several options."

Kim stares at Chuck's bent head, watching his curly hair ruffle in the breeze, "You're amazing," she says softly, afraid she may tear up, she lifts her eyes and looks through the patio door. Bad idea.

Chuck stops playing, "What's wrong? Did I play a wrong chord? You just frowned, it didn't last but I saw it."

Kim's eyes drop back from the scene playing out behind Chuck's back. "What? Oh no, I'm sorry Babe! You sound fantastic. I was just distracted by something. Please, keep going."

His hand remains still, his pick pinched between his two fingers as he holds her gaze, waiting.

She sighs, "I forgot my apartment ads on the kitchen table and Dean just found them." She smirks as she glances back up, "but it seems Castiel has found a suitable distraction." Chuck glances over his shoulder just as the ad falls from Dean's fingers and he turns his body towards a heated kiss.

"Oh, my kind of distraction," he says casually as he returns his attention to his strings.

Kim let's out a husky laugh, "Mine as well."

"Haven't you told Dean about your excursions with Gabe?"

"I've tried to broach the subject a few times but he always changes the subject." She sighs contently as she watches through the patio door as Castiel leads Dean up the staircase.

"Can't say I blame the guy, I wouldn't want to be apart from you either."

Not for the first time, Kim feels relief wash over her when Chuck doesn't tell her to just get over it and move out already.

He sets his guitar aside and moves to the chair next to Kim. Draping his arm across her shoulders he says, "Tell me about Sam."

Kim chuckles, "Uh huh, now who's the one doing the distracting?"

Chuck smiles and squeezes her shoulder, "No really, I hardly know anything about him. I know he lives in California where he's a trial lawyer married to a nurse named, Jessica, right?"

Kim nods.

"I know all that but I don't know anything about Sam. Like, will I want to cower under his glare the way I do with Dean?"

Kim sighs and leans further against Chuck's chest. In her minds eye she sees a flash of a lanky boy with shaggy hair and a fast grin. "Sam's one of the smartest, and also kindest people, I know. His sense of humor is very dry and I absolutely love it. I swear, my love of literature came from his influence."

She shakes her head, "He idolized his older brother growing up. It was always the two of them playing baseball in the backyard, racing their bikes down the alley near their house or helping the little old lady who lived across the street with her yard work. It was just the two of them until I moved in. Most kids at the age of four would be pretty resentful of someone new swooping in and taking their brother's attention and affection, especially if that someone was a girl.

Sammy was never like most kids though. From day one he's always included me. Starting with that first game of ball in their backyard, to his wedding two years ago and every moment since." Kim starts to get figity. Knowing what she needs, without a word, Chuck offers his hand, palm up, fingers slightly curled. Kim gratefully takes it and starts tracing the lines on his palm and the length of each finger.

Having something to keep her mind on track she continues, "One of my biggest fears when I moved in with them was how Sam would be affected. It was one thing to accept me as a friend, it was a whole other story when it came to 'just add water and a sibling you will get' but not to Sam." Chuck kisses the top of Kim's head and she pauses to kiss his mouth.

"During my first night as a permanent part of the Winchester family, it was Sam who helped me the most. I had cried so much in the week leading up to that day having been through my parents services, burial and several visits with social workers that I was just numb from exhaustion. John's office had been turned into my new room. At that point, my bed was the only thing to have been brought over, I couldn't bear to go home yet. John's desk was still crammed in the corner and I just felt like a displaced puppy. Sam came in and sat next to me. 'Don't tell Dean', he whispered in my ear, 'but I've always wanted a sister. I'm real sorry you lost your Mom and Dad but since you can't be with them, I'm glad you're here with us'."

"Jesus," Chuck gasps, "how old was he?"

"Only seven."

"Damn."

"I know, this's what I'm saying! Such a wise soul. As if that wasn't enough, he had brought a blanket from his room and one of Dean's pillows." Kim's eyes fill as she remembers how shy he'd suddenly become like he was second guessing his decision. "I know you'd rather have your own stuff but I thought maybe since you spend so much time with Dean and I these may help."

"Wow."

"I know. It was about that time that Mary came in to help me get settled. He was right, it did help."

"Kind of like how you keep the T-shirt I wore shoved under your pillow?"

Kim feels her cheeks pink, "Yeah."

"Don't hide your face," he grasps her chin and tips her face up, "I find it endearing."

"Good," she tells him with a scrunch of her nose, "because it's been way to long since you were over and your smell is starting to fade. I'm going to need you to burrow another of my shirts."

"Or I could just give you one of mine."

"Mmm, I like how you think, Shurley." He leans down and captures her mouth again, this time sliding his tongue in. The arm of the chair between them digs into her ribs one too many times and she grows frustrated. It's been a long time and she's missed the press of his warm body. Breaking apart as little as possible, she stands, pulls up her sun dress to her knees and straddles Chuck's lap, sinking down into his embrace with a sigh. Her words of "That's better" morph into a groan when Chuck's hands slide up her thighs and around to cup her ass, pulling her even closer.

"I think you in skirts will be the death of me yet, Ms. Buckmaster."

"I just want to show my appreciation," a nip at his lower lip, "my deep appreciation." A hard grind of her hips.

"Uh, m-maybe oh oh do that again." Kim rolls her hips again and runs her hands under his shirt while her mouth sucks a line down his neck. He swallows audibly and moves his hands up her back, splaying his fingers wide. "Maybe we should go inside."

"Don't worry, those two probably haven't moved passed foreplay yet." She starts kissing up the other side of his neck, keeping a steady roll of her hips. "I on the other hand, have been apart from you for too long." She stops suddenly and pulls back, looking into Chuck's face. "I mean, if you want we could go to my room and, uh what I mean is all my tests came back and I've been on the pill since your last sleepover. We could-"

Chuck's eyes widen and he figures out what Kim is trying to tell him. "Oh, oh well, um as much as I want to. I mean I really really want to, I'd rather wait and, you know make it last."

Kim's quickly swallows down the three words that almost come tumbling from her mouth, choosing instead to resume their kissing. "Did you bring a change of clothes?" she asks when she comes up for air.

She finds it adorable the way his already flushed cheeks turn a darker shade of red, his hands flying between them, palms out while his head shakes, "Not that I was expecting anything tonight but uh yeah I did."

"Good," she tells him as she pulls his zipper down, "this o-"

"Yes!" he cries, cutting her off, "always yes. You never have to ask."

Her mouth swallows down his moan as she slips her hand into the front slot of his boxers, grasping his hard length and pulling it free. Thank you for preferring loose boxers, she thinks to herself, they make life so much easier in times like this. Chuck's hands run up her thighs, pushing her dress further back as Kim scoots closer on her knees, her thighs boxing in Chuck's hips. She grips his cock and rubs the front of her silk panties against him, crying out at the friction.

"You can stop that, ugh, so I can-"

"No, fuck, I'm embarrassed to say I don't even need that," Kim pants as he shifts to reach for the band of her pink underwear. She buries her face in the crook of his neck as her hand strokes up and down, matching the rhythm of her pelvis. "Sweet Lord, if you keep grabbing my ass like that I'm a goner."

"You're doing a pretty, nng, fine job yourself, Babe. Damn." Frantically, Chuck slides his hands under Kim's dress and over her ass, "You like that?" his voice is thick against her ear.

Kim's stroke falters as her orgasm overtakes her. Her cries against Chuck's neck and the final twist of her wrist is enough to pull Chuck down with her.

Chuck smooths down her dress along her backside before wrapping his arms around her ribcage and burrying his face in her hair. Their hearts thundering against each other, their breathing still labored.

Chuck is the first to speak, his voice now hoarse, "Well, that was unexpected."

Kim lifts her head, cupping Chuck's face she engages him in a long, lazy and deeply satisfying liplock. She pulls back, smiling down at him while she runs her fingers through his soft, unruly hair. "What is it about you that makes me feel like a Randy teenager?"

"Must be my nervous ticks."

Kim tilts her head, "I haven't noticed any nervous ticks."

Chuck barks out a laugh.

"No, really!"

Chuck sits back into his chair, "Huh," he says thoughtfully. He glances down at the front of his shirt and wrinkles his nose, "Ick. I hope I didn't get any on you. I should change."

Kim tucks him back into his jeans before inspecting the front of her dress. "All clear, looks like your chest and shirt were the only victims."

"Victim? Hardly!"

Kim gives Chuck another quick kiss on the lips, "How about we shower, get dressed for the show and I'll throw your clothes in the wash before we leave for dinner?"

"You don't have to wash them. They can wait til I get home."

"No, I like this shirt on you too much to let it stain." She runs the palms of her hands flat across his chest as she makes a humming sound. "Besides," she drops her voice low and cocks her eyebrow, "I live with two gay men do you think the washer hasn't seen a little semen?"

Chuck groans as Kim climbs off his lap and offers him her hand. "That sounds like something Gabe would say."

Kim shrugs her shoulder, pulls him to his feet and wraps her arms around his waist, standing on her tiptoes in order to rest their foreheads together, "Well it's true. Now kiss me again."

@@@@

Looking around at the people gathered together for dinner at Kim's favorite Italian restaurant, Chuck cann't help but marvel at the turn his life has taken. A few short weeks ago he had a tiny apartment that he came home to, alone, every evening from a job that was stable but average.

Now he's three days away from starting a new job, he's reconnected with the best friend he's ever had and in the process, gained several new friends. He flexes his fingers around the warm hand tucked in his palm, still finding it hard to believe he's found a woman who actually _likes_ spending time with him. Kim doesn't tolerate him, she actually _wants_ to be around him, to learn more about him. She considers him an equal and not someone to be pitied. Even now, as Gabriel tries his best to embarrass Chuck with his latest story, he doesn't feel a hint of anxiety over the possibility of Kim thinking less of him.

Yes, he's definitely fallen in love for the first time in his life.

Gabe has come up with the brilliant dinner conversation of their Junior Prom dates. Chuck knows he brought it up for the sole purpose of embarrassing him.

"There was a sophomore who had a little crush on Charlie the Love Bug."

Chuck sighs, "She did not."

"Oh she did but she was shy," Gabe holds out a hand, palm out, towards his friend.

Chuck chokes on his water, without missing a beat or taking her eyes off Gabriel, Kim hands him her napkin. "The last thing Becky was was shy," he huffs as he blots at his chin. "She all but railroaded into me taking her as my date."

"Eh, point of view, Chuckie. Anyway, she was this cute, petite-"

"High strung," Chuck inserts.

"Kid." Gabe finishes as if Chuck hadn't spoken. "They doubled with me and my date," he pauses, "what was her name again?"

"Bela," Castiel replies around a mouthful of sourdough bread.

"Ah yes, the English tart," Gabriel looks off into the distance with a little smirk stretching through his thin lips.

"I didn't like her," both Chuck and Castiel say in unison.

Gabriel pulls himself out of, no doubt some dirty memory, and shrugs his shoulder, "Turns out I didn't either."

"Yeah, and if you recall," Chuck cries, making Kim jump a little, "Becky didn't like me either. Turns out she only wanted to go with me because she had a thing for what's his name who was the lead in the play that year. She thought I could introduce them since I worked backstage."

"Matt C... something," Gabriel supplies.

"Oh yes, I remember Matt," Castiel comments.

"Yes! Mr. Tall dark and handsome Football player, lead in the play, race car driver on the weekends. He was the guy all the girls wanted."

"Oh and some of the guys too," Castiel adds.

Chuck flings his hand towards Castiel "See what I'm saying? He was the complete opposite of me." Chuck can feel the tendons in his neck standing out as his hands flail in the air. "There was even a rumor he bred butterflies."

Chuck only calms when Kim speaks up beside him, her hand rubbing circles on his thigh, "Maybe if you like that type, I don't." To prove her point she leans over and kisses him on the cheek. "I like the quiet ones who play guitar and I prefer the guy moving the spotlight, not the one under it."

"Butterflies?" Dean grunts, "Really are you sure he wasn't uh," he wags a finger between himself and Castiel.

"Oh no, he was completely straight and it wasn't a rumor, I saw his collection myself. Something to do with his therapist suggesting it as a anger management hobby," Gabriel tells the group.

"Anyway," Chuck finishes, "when I realized what she was after I faked illness and went the hell home."

"Dude! You left her there?" Dean cries.

"No, I mean yes." Chuck's flustered again, "I offered to drive her home."

"He did, I was there. She hardly looked at him when she told him she'd be fine on her own."

"Sorry, man," Dean tells him sheepishly.

Chuck waves a hand in front of his face, "No biggie."

"What about you, Kim?"

Dean snorts.

"What's so funny?"

"Shut it, Dean. I had a fun night. Sam was my date."

"Wait, wouldn't he have been in, like Eighth grade?" Gabriel asks, leaning across his plate, his eyes glistening as if he's dying to crack a joke.

"Yup. Sam may have been in Junior High but I guarantee you he was kinder then any of those assholes in my class."

"He was also taller than most of them, I would imagine," Castiel comments.

"He was," Kim confirms. "I had a date. He called me the morning of the dance to tell he only asked me because the girl he liked couldn't go with him. Things had changed and now he was attending Prom at her school so he wasn't taking me anymore."

"What the fuck? I never knew that!" Dean's halfway out of his seat, his face beet red. Chuck admires his protectiveness over Kim despite the fact this happened over ten years ago.

"High school guys really are a bag of dicks," Gabriel says into his beer.

"Well of course you didn't and this's why! Down, Boy. I have a beautiful man who treats me better then I deserve. That's all in the past. I don't even know what happened to Christian."

"I hope all his hair fell out and he works at a dead end job," Dean mumbles.

"I have serious issues with part of that statement but that's for another time, please continue with your story." Chuck whispers into Kim's ear before kissing her temple.

She smiles at him before looking at Dean. "I told you he was sick because I didn't want you going after him."

"But Sam knew? Did Mom know?"

"No Mary didn't know but Sam did. He heard me crying in my room after I hung up the phone. I tried telling him he was sick but you know Sam, he's a walking lie detector, he saw right through me."

"This Sam sounds a little too good to be true," Chuck comments, only half joking.

"I often think that as well," Kim answers back.

"So the Moose stepped up and offered to take you?" Gabe asks.

"He did and, like I said, I had a fun night."

"Well now I feel bad for giving him such a hard time during dinner."

"You should," Kim tells him sincerely.

"Well this is bumming me out," Gabe says with a slap to the table. "How about I tell you all about the time I got my little brother in trouble with porn at school?"

"What?" Dean shifts away from Castiel in order to look him full on, "I never heard about this."

The corner of Castiel's lip quakes around a small laugh. "Not much to tell. I was at my locker talking to my History teacher and when I opened the door ten nudie magazines rained down on me."

"Oh no, you didn't?!?" Kim shouts at Gabriel.

He lifts both hands in the air as if to say, "Who else?"

"The joke was on him though, Mr. Crowley confiscated the magazines, took me to his room where he told me he knew Gabriel and would bet his next paycheck he planted them."

"So you never got in trouble?" Chuck asks.

"Nah, he told me to eat lunch in his room so the kids who saw what happened would think I was being punished. We actually had a really great discussion regarding the Salem Witch Trials."

"I still feel bad about that," Gabe confesses to his brother.

Castiel tilts his head and squints his eyes, "Why because you thought I got in trouble?"

"No!" He cries, "because I wasted all those women skin mags on you. I should have planted Playgirl in there so I wouldn't miss them when Crowley took them."

This makes everyone laugh. Chuck notices an extra look between Kim and Dean before they both laugh harder. "What is that? Tell me, Castiel, does this secret language or telekinesis between these two ever get easier to deal with?"

Castiel smiles wide, "Nope."

Dean grounds the heel of his hand into his eye as he laughs again, "Am I telling this one?"

"All you, Bro."

"Kim and I had our own stash of mags."

"Wait," Gabe sits bolt upright, "you looked at Playboy? Hot!"

"I have, yes, but Dean's referring to our stack of Playgirl."

"Oh," Gabe sits back into his chair deflated, "that's no fun."

"We used to hide em in the drop ceiling of my room. We'd read the letters to the editor out loud to each other. Oh good times," he sighs. "Anyway, the Christmas before our parents moved to Arizona, Mom hands us each this wrapped package."

"No!" Castiel cries.

"Oh yeah," Kim answers. "Mary found them when they did a little remodeling in order to get the house ready for the market."

"Aw, nothing says Christmas like the gift of porn from mom," Gabriel exclaims.

"And now I can't get the image of teenage Dean and Kim laying on their stomachs reading out loud and giggling like school girls." Castiel only laughs harder when Dean punches his arm.

"Jealous?"

"Well, obviously!"

Kim surveys the empty plates, "Well boys, as fun as this trip down memory lane has been, I don't think I can sit still any longer. Let's go blow us a kazoo!"

@@@@

Kim is literally vibrating with anticipation. Chuck instinctively pulls her closer with the hand at the small of her back. He feels her sharp intake of air as they enter the ornate entrance of the venue. Two sweeping staircases lead up to the balcony on either side of the room, running past walls of a rich cream color and gold crown molding. A large chandelier and antique wall sconces accent the room. "Are we in the balcony?"

Chuck and Gabriel exchange knowing looks, "No, we're much closer to the stage."

"Floor level? How did you manage that? This is too much, I can't handle it. I never thought I'd ever see them live, I honestly don't care where we sit I'm just so happy to be in the same room." Her words are coming out at lightening speed and her face is grower paler the longer she speaks.

"My queen," Gabe laughs, "you need to breathe before you pass out on us."

"Yeah cause I'll leave you out here in the lobby. You were the one to get me hooked on this music and I'm not about to miss my first opportunity to see them in person," Dean teases her with a hand to her shoulder. "Come on, breathe with me. Good," he smiles softly at her as she takes a few deep breaths, blowing them out slowly.

"Their music and Rob's acting career, just means so much to me." Kim cries, first looking at Dean and then Chuck, "I wish I could tell them how often they've saved me. I don't mean to sound dramatic but really, they've pulled me from some dark places and I feel..." her voice fades as she fails to find the right wording.

"Deep gratitude?" Castiel provides.

Kim looks relieved, "Yes. I'm so grateful and thankful for their existence."

"Hate to break up the love fest but we better get in there and claim our spots."

"Spots?" Kim asks as Gabriel hands her a lanyard with a plastic slip cover attached. She looks down, eyes glazed, at the card tucked into the cover. "No. Fucking. Way!" She holds the card out to Chuck as he slips this own around his neck. "Does this mean-"

Castiel, Gabriel, and Dean clap Kim on the shoulder as they file past her. She's still standing with her mouth gaping and Chuck must admit everything he went through to obtain the VIP passes; every phone call, email, and extra fees, were worth it for this evening. He pulls Kim into his arms and whispers "Nothing but the best for my girl, you deserve the world and I want to be the one to give it to you."

Kim opens her mouth to respond, only to be interrupted by Dean, "Kissy face later, we have a show to catch."

Kim giggles against Chuck's lips before grabbing his hand and leading him to the entrance.

The VIP section is standing room only directly in front of the stage. The group of five manage to secure a spot roughly in the third row, in front of the drum set that sits on the right of the stage.

"Hey Chuck?"

Chuck pulls his gaze away from Kim as she takes pictures with Castiel, "Uh hey, Dean, what's up?"

Chuck's brows crease when he realizes Dean seems nervous. He rubs a hand at the back of his neck, "I just wanted to thank you for doing this...for all of us but mostly for Bu- for Kim. These guys," he gestures to the stage, "they really are more then a group of musicians to her. Actually, for both of us and I just wanted to say thanks and to tell you I'm grateful for how happy you make her."

Chuck wants to tell Dean he's the one who's grateful, he wants to tell him he'd do anything in his power just to see Kim smile, just to take away the pain he saw in her eyes that night on her couch but he's still unable to get over the fact _Dean_ appears _nervous_ in front of _him_. He manages to stammer out, "You're welcome, I'd do anything for Kim," just as the announcer calls out the band.

As the crowd erupts in cheers and screams, the four members take their places. With two strums of the electric guitar the drums start in and the words pour out the lead singer's mouth. Kim swipes at her face making Chuck move in a little closer behind her. He smiles when Dean does the same next to her.

Dean watches the lead singer a moment before turning to look at Chuck, calling over the music, "Where did you say you were born?"

Chuck stares at Dean in utter confusion. Why is he asking him this now? "Um here, in Wisconsin. Why?"

In place of an answer her taps Kim on the shoulder, "Hey Bug, where's Rob from?"

It takes Dean repeating his question to break Kim's trance as she watches the stage. "Missouri." She takes a double look at Dean, mirroring, no doubt, the confusion Chuck is feeling. "Why?"

Dean looks at the man at the microphone then back at Chuck, his eyebrows raised. "No reason," he replies before turning back to the stage.

The room crackles with energy, the crowd and the band feeding off of each other. By the fourth song, the drummer sets his sticks aside, the bass guitarist rests his hands on the neck and tail end of his instrument while the electric player saddles up next to the lead singer. "We don't play this one too often live but we thought tonight we'd dust it off if you guys don't mind us slowing things down for a few minutes."

Chuck senses a shift in Kim's demeanor even before Castiel moves from Dean's side to flank Kim's right side, putting an arm around her shoulders. As Dean threads his fingers through Kim's, he feels his palms grow damp where they rest lightly on Kim's hips. A shudder runs through her with the first two words of the song.

The longing and sadness in his voice is enough to make Chuck's heart clench but he knows there's more playing out here. He has his suspicions, but all the same, he looks up and catches Gabriel's eye. Gabriel who knows Chuck better then any one person in this room, mouths the words "It's okay," before tipping his chin towards Kim. Two words and Chuck knows he's right. This may be something from her past but Chuck wants Kim to know he's here for her now and plans to be for the long haul. He nods his head at his head in gratitude before sliding his hands off Kim's hips and wrapping them around her abdomen, kissing the top of her head. He feels her sigh through her tears as she leans back into his embrace.

As the last verse plays out, Kim spins in Chuck's arms and burrows her face in the crock of his neck. He sways them side to side until the last line. Cupping her face, he looks into her red rimmed eyes. _Won't you make me feel like I'm the one?_ "I love you," he tells her as a hush settles over the room. He didn't have any intention of revealing his feelings at this moment, this moment when Kim is thinking of a lost love but he doesn't stop the words as they leave his mouth. He loves Kim and he can not imagine life without her. Her eyes reflect a hint of surprise, but to his relief, there's zero panic. She grins up at him as the drums start again and the upbeat song of _CA_   _Nation_  starts up. She kisses him on the mouth before turning back around. Castiel returns to Dean's left side, patting Chuck's arm as he passes. Chuck catches the thumbs up Gabe flashes him before returning his attention back to the stage.

The remainder of the show passes quickly. Two hours packed full of emotion. During one song, Chuck becomes very uncomfortable when he's reminded of a beautiful woman dancing in her kitchen while she makes breakfast for a houseful of hungover guests. He also has his own moment of catharsis near the end of the set when he thinks about his Mom. How, after his Dad left, she worked tirelessly at two jobs in order to support them. He wishes she were around to meet Kim. He knows she would've approved. It seems as though Kim may be thinking of his Mother as well because she slips her arms around his waist and squeezes him tight.

As they work their way towards the exit like a herd of cattle, Kim is too busy buzzing with excitement to notice Castiel move ahead of them, moving deftly through the crowd. Chuck smiles, knowing the last part of his plan is now in motion.

  
@@@@

The top of State Street has a large, paved clearing that holds several benches fully illuminated by street lamps and nearby store fronts. As Castiel approaches his family, he's happy to see Kim's friends, Charity and Billie, have joined the group. Most of them are talking over each other, each regaling their favorite parts of the evening.

It's no surprise to Castiel when Dean is the first to sense his presence. He leaves his bench to meet his husband. "Well hey there, you're too good lookin to be out here alone."

"Hello, Dean. I'm hardly alone," he smiles up at Dean, accepting his kiss in greeting even though they've been apart for less then 20 mintues.

Dean links their hands together as they join the party. "That was kind of remarkable, wasn't it?"

Castiel isn't as familiar with Louden Swain as everyone else but, regardless, it was a special night. Part of Castiel had been hoping that number wouldn't be played tonight. The one song Kim played almost on a constant loop. The number of times he held her as the lyrics, _I'm kicking myself for not holding the door. Should of held you in my arms when I had the chance_ bringing forth fresh tears. In the end, he's grateful it was played. Grateful she had that small moment of healing, and maybe, transition. The very idea of losing Dean makes him hold tighter onto Dean's hand. Hard enough, in fact, to catch his attention.

"You okay, Babe?" His green emeralds are laced with concern.

"Yeah, I'm good." he answers as casually as he's able to. "Look at those two." He lifts his chin in Chuck and Kim's direction.

"They are something, aren't they?" Dean comments.

Castiel approaches his brother as he tucks his phone back into his pocket. Gabriel gives him a thumbs up to his unspoken question. Castiel nods his head as he hands him a plastic bag. Next he turns to Kim, who's just now noticing his return, and hands her the guitar case he had retrieved from her car.

"What...?"

"Um," Chuck speaks up, "I was having a moment of selfishness and I was hoping maybe you would play a few songs for us."

Kim is slowly pulling her instrument out of the case, a small smile stretching across her face. It grows wider when Chuck lays his hand over the neck of the guitar. "Don't feel you have to, I just-"

She leans over and kisses him, "For you, anytime. All you have to do is ask."

They all laugh at Dean who lets out a loud "hmph" sound as he drops down onto the bench across from the two love birds. "That goes for you as well Dean, you know that." Castiel bumps his shoulder when Dean preens at the kiss she blows him.

"What do you want to hear, hot stuff?" she asks around the pick in her mouth as she tunes the strings.

"Wait!" she cries, pulling the pick of her mouth she leans across Chuck's lap to look at Gabriel, "You!" she jabs the air with the pick, "You better behave or you're out of here, Novak!"

Everyone laughs again as Gabriel holds up his hands, palms out, "What? What did I do?"

"Uh, yeah, what did he do..now?"Chuck asks, his voice hitting a higher range then his normal speaking pitch.

"My brother enjoys torturing Kim." Castiel explains, with a raised brow towards Gabe. "He's made it his life's mission to break Kim while she plays. If you hadn't noticed, she's a master at ignoring distraction."

"I wouldn't say that, I have to start over often."

"Oh no, no, no," Gabe huffs as he jumps to his feet. " _On occasion_ , you start over because you miss a note, forget a chord or blunder a line. That's all in your own head. Never have you ever been distracted by outside forces."

"And you know because you've tried?" Chuck's even tone with a hair of holding back irritation, is a tone recognizable by all those who've fallen victim, as Chuck has so many times, to Gabriel's antics.

"Tried and failed, my friend." He begins pacing the middle of the circle of benches, ticking items off his fingers. "I've tried pulling her pony tail, plucking at random strings, kissing the base of her neck," he pauses with a raised finger, "I thought about licking her neck but I figured Victor would break every bone in me so I refrained. I've dropped ice cubes down the front of her shirt, I once started yelling the wrong lyrics at her and do you know what she did? Just kept playing!" The tendons in his neck are jutting with his frustration.

Castiel would never admit this to anyone except Dean but he's always loved this little game. It satisfies him greatly to see his brother's shenanigans so greatly diverted. Castiel laughs as he adds to his brother's frustration, "She ignored the hair pulling, batted his hand away like a fly and maneged to make his extra notes sound intended and thanked him in between verses for the kiss at the neck. I thought the ice cube would break her but all she did was stand up and let the cube fall to the ground and never stopped playing."

"She's a master, but some day." He takes his seat again, "Mark my words! One of these days I will prevail."

"Yeah yeah. You just keep your short ass over there tonight!"

Dean barks out a laugh while Gabe feigns false offense.

Turning back to Chuck, Kim repeats her question, "What do you want to hear?"

"Do you know _The Rest_? I know it's not Swain but,-"

"Doesn't matter who he performs it with, if it was written by Rob Benedict, I know it. Good choice." She winks at Chuck and sends a death glare at Gabe before beginning.

One of Castiel's favorite things to do while Kim plays is watch Dean's face. His handsome features always fall into this soft, pride filled place and he never tires of seeing it. Earlier in the day, Dean was finally able to admit, out loud, he'd come to accept the fact Kim was moving out on her own. This admission was not until after finding her apartment ads and after Castiel had managed to thoughly wear him out. Deep conversations are much easier accomplished with Dean if he's been sexually satisfied. Regardless of what led to the confession, he's very proud of his husband, he understands what a large milestone this was for Dean.

As Kim is finishing her song, Castiel sees Chuck glance at Gabe. Gabriel glances at his phone then holds up an index finger. As the applause fades Chuck speaks up, "So I know you did this earlier but I missed the beginning. Would you mind playing _Leg Up_? It's, uh, one of my favorites and it kind of means a great deal to me."

"I'd be happy to, Baby."

The first verse is mostly A capella so when Kim isn't playing, she lays her left hand on Chuck's thigh because _that's_ what Kim does, Castiel thinks to himself. Wether it be a complete stranger or the man she has, clearly, fallen in love with, she makes them know with just a light touch, that they're important. Castiel felt it the first time he entered her store. It was a point in his life where he was starting to feel unsettled and lonely. He had stopped for the sheer purpose of something to do besides mope alone at home. At the time, he wasn't aware, but instead of walking in looking for a weekend read, he started down the path that would change his life for the better.

Not only has he experienced it time and time again but he's observed Kim with her customers. She has this innate sense when a person is browsing versus in search of something specific even if they aren't aware of that themselves. She also seems to know when to guide and when to let them roam; if a person wants to chat or just be on their way. The day he walked in he was greeted with a cheery hello. He nodded at her with a smile before moving towards the staff pick section. You can get a good feel for a bookstore by the staff section and he'd been impressed by the wide variety. He was reading the back of the newest Grisham novel when he heard, "You look like you could use a kiss."

Castiel had looked up to find Kim, hands behind her back and a grin on her face. "Uh, pardon me?"

"You look like you could use a kiss," she had repeated as she stepped closer. Reaching over, she took Castiel's hand and dropped a Hershey kiss into his palm. It was a small gesture but it had cheered him up. The next time he was in she had casually mentioned a poem she had just read by a man named Collins. It was a simple one, talking about grass and yet the underlying meaning that life is precious made her feel the need to share. She had no idea he'd been feeling so detached from his own look on life and yet, there she was with a hand on his arm, as she guided him to the poetry section.

Dean's correct in his teasing, he really had no clue Kim was interested in him when they first started chatting. He had been so caught up in wanting, no more like needing, to form a friendship with her he hadn't thought about that being a possibility on her end. The day Dean walked into the store he swore he heard a record screech, he was a stunning sight to see. For a brief moment, when Kim had greeted him by name, he was convinced he was her boyfriend. It wasn't until Dean briefly covered her hand on the counter but didn't kiss her that he realized Dean had been staring at _him_. Kim introduced them and the rest, as they say, was history.

Before things had gotten serious, Dean had filled in the parts of their past that Kim hadn't yet revealed. He didn't mince his words when he basically told Castiel that he and Kim were a packaged deal. He explained that there'd been people in his past who couldn't deal with how close they were. She's just as important to me as my brother, he had told him. As far as Castiel was concerned, and he told Dean as much, it was a non issue with him. In fact, he owed a great deal to Kim and he already considered her a close friend.

It wasn't until Victor was killed that he completely understood the bond between the three Winchesters or how much Kim truly meant to him as well. Watching her struggle with her grief and feeling helpless to help her, or even Dean, was not something he would wish on his worst enemy. Castiel knew something needed to change because he was watching Kim spiral downward farther with each passing day and Dean was happy to go with her. He ended up seeing a grief counselor for guidance and she suggested finding an activity that Kim normally wouldn't do. He's grateful forcing her out that first day for a run helped.

Another person Castiel is proud of is Chuck, he wasn't sure how he would handle the world of the Winchesters, it can feel like living in a vacuum at times. All consuming but in a very good way. Not only has his old friend handled it all very well but he's seemed to settle in very nicely. Not that this surprises him all that much. Chuck, although seeming to always be on edge, has always put others before himself, much like the Winchesters.

Kim is always right there with the physical contact, making everyone around her know she's there and she cares. Having a conversation with Sam is like you're the only two people on the planet. No matter the topic of conversation, you'll have Sam's undivided attention. Dean is a little more leary to let people in but once he does, he has your back for life.

Dean smacks Castiel's leg, making him look up and beyond Kim's back. Nodding his acknowledgement he can't hold back his smile, he loves Dean with every fiber of his being but subdlty is not this man's strong suit.

The four men approaching Kim from behind are all wearing large grins. Kim doesn't flinch or break her stride when Rob lays a hand to the back of her neck, she's that engrossed in her music, or maybe she just assumes its Chuck.

Beside him, Castiel feels Dean tense in anticipation. Kim pulls in a deep breath to finish the refrain before the last verse. _You got a leg up but your moving backwards, you're out of luck the odds are stacked against you._ It takes until the second line for it to sink in with Kim that another voice has been added to the mix. Everyone watching cries out as her eyes snap open and her hand falls away from the strings. As she jumps to her feet Gabriel let's out a yell of success. They all stand as Kim turns around. With a hand to her mouth, she bursts into tears.

"What...why...how-" she stammers as Chuck pulls her guitar strap over her head and sets it gently into the open case on the ground.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help jumping in, that was beautiful." Rob speaks gently to Kim, hands on her arms as she gets herself under control. "Hi Kim, my name's Rob."

"I know!" she cries, making everyone, including the band laugh. He pulls her into a hug as she finds her voice. "This can't be happening. I think I may have fallen and hit my head."

The blonde drummer, Castiel thinks his name is Stephen, tells her this is definitely real.

Rob introduces the members of the band, which is really just a formality since all present are fans and admirers of their work. Stephen, Michael and Billy all sit at different benches as Rob sits next to Kim, who's still trembling.

She first looks at Rob then Chuck, "What is happening?"

"I got you, that's what's happening!" Gabriel cries as he jumps up. It has taken me years but I did it!"

"Uh oh." Dean says as Kim gets up. She stands in front of Gabe almost nose to nose. Castiel isn't able to see her face but he can see the nervous look in his brother's eye. They all cheer a little when instead of chewing him out, Kim throws her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek.

"Well damn, I wish all my stunts ended like that."

"Thank you," she tells him before sitting back down.

Gabe turns to Charity, "Did you get all of that?"

Charity holds up her phone, "All has been recorded."

He winks at her, "Nice work. I believe my work here is done."

"I'm sorry, I'm still trying to wrap my head around this. How?" Kim tells Rob weakly.

"Well," Gabe speaks up, "I _may_ have read in an interview awhile back how your dreamboat here fell in love with the Racine Kringle while he was there shooting movie. I may or may not have spent a little time doing some stalking and found out they were arriving in town yesterday. Then I _may_ have found out where they were staying and had some of my Kringle sent over to his hotel."

"Oooh, your Kringle is way better then Racine's," Charity tells him with a sigh. "You don't put it out that out as often as you should."

"That's because it's a pain in the ass to make."

"Regardless of your creepy tactics," Rob intercedes, "which by the way has me a little concerned, it really was better." He turns to Kim, "He included a note saying you all were attending the show and he'd he happy to send more for the road if we were free tonight."

"Who knew all it took was pastry for a dream to come true?" Kim comments, still in a bit of a daze.

As Gabe hands over the bag of Kringle, making Rob grin, Castiel thinks about the part Gabriel left out. The part he didn't include with his narrative was the part he told Rob about Kim and how badly he wanted Kim to have the oppertunity to meet them. He included enough details for them to understand this wasn't just about a fan meeting, this was about Kim being able to thank them.

"So did you enjoy the show tonight?" Billy asks.

Once again, they all start talking at once. All except Kim who remaines quiet, running her fingers over Chuck's palm. She doesn't look up until Rob lays a hand on her shoulder. "Did you have a good time tonight?"

"I don't think I could properly tell what tonight meant to me. The music that you all write and play has been gotten me through many hard times but it's also been there for many happy as well. I could never thank you all enough."

"I think I speak for all of us when I say meeting the people we've connected with through our music means a great deal to us," Michael tells Kim. "We wouldn't be here if it weren't for all of you."

"Hey, I think we should finish that song we interrupted!" Stephen tells Kim.

"Uh huh, no way!" Kim shakes her head as Chuck drops her guitar into her lap. "I can't! You guys just put on a nonstop two hour show. The last thing you want to do is sing again!"

"Actually, we'd love nothing more." He pauses while the other three agree loudly.

"Come on, you sounded amazing. Okay, how about we all do something else?" Rob suggests when Kim stares at him wide eyed. Even in the dim light Castiel can see how red her cheeks are.

"Come on, Bug, you'll regret it in the morning if you don't, you know you will."

"Yeah, Bug, sing with me," Rob teases her.

Castiel didn't think it was possible but Kim eyes grow wider hearing one of her favorite people use Dean's nickname.

"Um, what did you have in mind?"

"What do you know?"

"Everything you've ever written is in her noggin," Gabriel tells Rob.

"Really?" he asks Kim.

"Yeah, I kind of really love you guys."

"Wow." Rob thinks a moment, "What do you say about _Hot Times_?"

Dean lets out a "Hell Yes!"

Castiel watches as Kim and Rob work out the logistics her hand moves blindly to find Chuck's. When he grabs a hold of her, Castiel sees her shoulders relax.

Kim has her eyes trained on Dean as Rob counts the beat, the two of them starting off in unison right from the get go. The strength and power of her voice does not betray how nervous he imagines she is.

"Holy crap I can't believe I just sang with Louden Swain!" Kim yells to Dean as everyone around them whistle and cheer at her when the song is over.

"That was awesome!" Rob tells her. "We have time for one more, if you want."

Kim grins, "No really, that was amazing but we should let you guys go. I really can't thank you enough."

"Hey Bug, don't you want to-" Dean points to her guitar.

"What? Oh!" Her face lights up with understanding, "Thank you, I can always count on you, Dean." She turns to Rob, "Please tell me no if it's too weird but would you all mind signing my guitar?" She strokes a hand over the worn wood face as she takes another deep breath, "I'll spare you the details because frankly, you all aren't therapists and you don't need to be weighed down with my shit but I'll tell you, this was my Dad's guitar. He taught me to play when I was barely able to hold it. I lost my parents when I was eleven and I just couldn't do it anymore. I wanted nothing to do with this," she tells Rob and the rest of the group as she pats it lightly. "That changed one day when I was in the record store a few blocks that way," she gestures down State Street, "actually it's only a block from where you played tonight. Anyway," she waves her hand in front of her face, "I'm sorry, I'm sure you have places you need to go, I shouldn't be getting off track."

All four band members tell her they have nowhere to go and she should take her time.

"Anyway, I was in the record store and this song started playing. It was a sound like nothing I'd ever heard before. I just stood there in the middle of the aisle, listening. I didn't even realize tears had been tracking down my face until one of the employees asked me if I was alright. I asked him to show me to the CD's of the artist playing. My fingers were literally itching to learn it. It took me, what two months, would you say, Dean?"

Dean huffs out a sigh, "Seemed much longer at the time but yeah that's probably about right."

Kim looks Rob in the eye, "Two months to learn _No Hero_ and I haven't put her down since."

"Wow, that's kind of awesome." Billy says.

"I want to thank all of you for giving me back a piece of my Dad." Kim's voice breaks and Rob pulls her into another hug.

"Thank you for sharing that with us, really. We would be honored to sign for you."

Dean gets up and pulls out a permanent marker from his pocket. He hands it to Rob then bends to hug Kim. He whispers something in her ear that makes her nod her head before kissing his cheek. Dean watches as Rob scribbles over the wood then hands the guitar and marker off to Michael.

Each musician signs then walks to Kim to hug her. Castiel can see how Kim is struggling to keep her emotions in check after each one. Chuck seems to sense it as well because his hand remains at her back until it's Rob's turn. He picks up on her reluctance and tells her, "It's okay. We've all had those moments. Lean on your friends, that's what they, we, are here for." He pulls her in and pats her back as she cries for a moment.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry," she tells him as she pulls away and wipes her face, "you don't need that."

"Really, it's okay," he tells her sincerely. He looks at his three friends and as people who know each other a long time tend to do, they hold a silent conversation. "I know you said no but we want to do one more song, if you all don't mind. Spending this time with you all and meeting you has been special for us and we'll always carry you with us.

Chuck, you have the love of a very special girl. And might I add, Kim, you have one good looking fella there." He pauses as everyone laughs because even he's able to see the similarities. "Hey Kim, mind if I burrow your guitar?"

"Rob Benedict wants to play my guitar? No need to ask!" Her grin stretches ear to ear as she hands it over. They've all gotten to their feet by this time, forming a semi circle around the band.

As Rob adjusts the strap around his back he speaks to Chuck first and then to Kim, "So I wasn't checking out your girl or anything, Chuck, but I noticed the ink on your inner arm, Kim. This one is for you."

_Something so inviting first thing in the morning, I'm as equally frightened by the end of the day._

Castiel is not the only one to notice the fact that Kim is receiving a private performance from her idol, and yet, she's unable to tear her eyes away from Chuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think one more chapter may wrap up this story in one big, sloppy bow :-).


	7. Chapter 7

"Why Charles Darwin, I must say, your legs have evolved into something smoking hot. Such a vast improvement from your last, short, hairy pair."

Kim let's the cabinet door close on a snort. "As much as I appreciate the compliment, Novak, I would much prefer a little direction on where you hide your coffee filters." She watches as Gabriel opens the one cupboard she hadn't checked yet and pulls out a bag of ground beans and a filter.

"I can make it," he tells her, "even if you are half dressed, you're still a guest."

"I have shorts on!" Kim exclaims as she tugs at the hem of Chuck's T-shirt. Besides, you've seen me in less."

For the first time ever, Gabriel appears shy, "Yeah, but that was before you were shacking up with my best friend. Now it's kind of weird, Kimbo."

Kim tilts her head, "See now, that bothers me. I don't want anything to be weird between us, Gabe. You have my permission to continue to leer and make perverted comments like you always have." She winks at Gabriel before flapping her fingers over her palm, "Hand em over, I can finish here. I already filled the water, I just needed the goods."

It takes him a moment to respond before handing Kim the supplies, "You can always count on me for the goods." And just like that, the restrained, awkward look is replaced with Gabriel's usual, mischievous grin.

Kim shakes her head as she tucks the filter in. "Don't I know it." She hits the start button then turns to Gabriel and wraps her arms around his neck. "I can't thank you enough for last night."

"I would do anything for you." He speaks softly into her ear. "You've taken good care of my brother and now my friend." He squeezes her waist briefly before speaking again, "I hate to break this up because you're all warm and squishy but, uh could you maybe-"

"Put some pants on?" Kim finishes his question with a laugh as she pulls away.

"Yeah, that would be great."

Kim laughs again, "I'll be back in a few minutes." Now Gabe is the one shaking his head as he watches his friend head down the short hallway to the left of the kitchen/living room before walking into the second bedroom.

Inside the bedroom, Kim takes a moment to watch Chuck sleep, blankets thrown off, curled on his left side, his right hand draped over Kim's pillow, fingers tapping out a rhythm.

She turns to Chuck's dresser and grabs the sleep pants he had layed out for her the night before. She is just about to lift her foot when behind her a sleepy Chuck speaks up.

"Why is my bed so cold?"

She laughs softly as she drops the pants on the end of the bed. "I couldn't sleep and you looked so peaceful laying there, I didn't want to wake you." Kim crawls up beside Chuck on the bed and nuzzles her face into his neck, sighing as his arms encircle her. "Although, now I'm wondering why I thought leaving your side was a good idea. I like it here."

Chuck kisses the top of her head, "That settles it then, you're staying here, always."

She pulls her face away, "Deal. Who is this?" Kim asks as she reaches up and grabs a small plush squirrel off the shelf of Chuck's headboard.

"That's Scrat, according to Gabe he's my spirit animal. And if you've ever seen the Ice Age movie, you'd know, sadly, he's not wrong."

Kim kisses the long muzzle before returning him to his perch, "I've always admired his tenacity."

"I guess there's that." Chuck pulls her closer, "Speaking of tenacity, where were we? Uh, wait, I should go brush my teeth."

Kim tightens her arm around his waist when he tries to roll away, "Oh no, you aren't going anywhere. Come here." She puts her hand at the back of his neck and pulls him into a deep, dirty kiss.

"Well, you sure know how to make a compelling argument," he tells her around a wide grin when they break apart.

Kim's hand moves from the back of his neck in order to run through his hair. She looks him in the eyes and feels her chest fill with a warmth she's never experienced before. "I love you."

Chuck blinks twice before furrowing his eyebrows. Not the reaction Kim was hoping for.

"You don't need to say that just because I did last night. I-I wasn't expecting it in return, I know you may not be ready and that's okay, I just wanted you to kn-"

"Chuck,"

"know how I felt. I'm ok w-"

"Chuck,"

"with"

When her second attempt fails, Kim presses her lips to Chuck's. Success!

"Now, can I finish? I'm trying to have a moment with you here." She kisses him one more time. When he nods his head she continues, "I didn't say anything last night because there was no way I had enough time to tell you how I really feel. How utterly in awe I am at the fact you've flipped my world up side down. When I say I love you, I sure as hell ain't saying it to be polite."

The crease between Chuck's brow only deepens, "Really?"

On a sigh, Kim pushes up to her elbow, "It's a good thing you're so cute. Yes! Really. I love when you're happy and you grin really wide you make all your words sound stretched." She trails a finger down Chuck's cheek. "I love how, even though Gabriel annoys the living shit out of you, you still uprooted your life to be here for him because he's family and you love him. I adore how you chew on your thumb nail when you're nervous. I love how, when you talk, your voice jumps all around like a teenager, even so, I find the sound of your voice incredibly soothing. "Oh!" Kim's eyes widen as another thought occurs to her. "I want to giggle at the sound your tongue makes on your T's."

"You do realize, all these things you're mentioning, are things that I've been made fun of all of my life."

Kim kisses the crease between Chuck's brow and smiles as it smooths out. "Then, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but you've spend most of your life around assholes and that ends now."

Finally, Chuck grins, capturing his tongue in his teeth.

Kim clears her throat, "You need to stop that, I'm trying to concentrate." She drags her eyes away, fighting the urge to bite his lower lip. "What was I saying? Right, I love how, even though I wasn't around then, I know you took care of your Mom."

Kim pauses to kiss Chuck's unhinged mouth. She grins at him as she snaps his jaw shut with two fingers under his chin. "I love how your body is in constant motion, wether your hips are swaying, your knee is bouncing, hell even when you sleep, your fingers are pressing down on those guitar strings. This morning, I swear you were playing _Jeremy_."

Chuck's eyes grow wide, "I woke up with that song in my head."

Kim kisses his fingers with a soft hum like this piece of information is not a surprise. "I love how you're like this giant ball of energy, in constant need of an outlet. But the moment I touch you, the swaying stops or the bouncing ceases. It's like you want to share that energy with me and I feel it when I'm with you."

She leans forward, "I love this freckle," Kim kisses the large brown spot near his right temple, "and of course, this one as well," she lays another open mouth kiss over the freckle at the base of Chuck's throat. Aaand, we can't leave out this little guy," she lays a final smooch on the freckle to the right. "I'm thinking I should name them."

"If it helps you think, feel free to keep doing that."

Kim pushes on Chuck's shoulder until he's rolled onto his back, wasting no time she lines up their hips as she pushes up his T-shirt. "You know," she tells him as she lays down a trail of kisses over his soft belly, "I don't think I've properly conveyed to you how much I appreciated last night or how deeply I've fallen in love with you."

"Uh-huh, nng I think I may have an idea but I never want to be one to stand in the way of you expressing your f-feelings."

"Hmm," she hums as she runs her hands over his hips, pulling at his boxers as she moves, "That's my Chuck, always the gentleman."

@@@@

Twenty minutes later, Kim leaves a well sated Chuck, tucked under his blanket with a promise of breakfast when he wakes again.

Upon entering the kitchen/living room, legs fully covered, Kim finds Gabriel with headphones on, flipping through a magazine. She feels a little bad when she finds the coffee pot full. She quickly fills two mugs, drops in two heaping spoonfuls of sugar in one and cream in the other then holds the steaming cup out just to the right of Gabriel's field of vision.

"Sorry," she mouths when he finally notices her standing there.

He pulls the headphones off, the sounds of R.E.M blaring through before turning them off. "If you're sorry, then my friend in there is doing something _very_ wrong," he pauses as he takes the mug, "or maybe he isn't doing _something_ at all."

Kim barks out a laugh as she sits next to Gabriel on the couch. "No, for the record he's doing everything very right. I'm sorry for leaving you hanging."

"Oh God, please don't say hanging, I'm sexually frustrated enough as it is. I was thisclose to staying in my room and listening through the thin walls." Now it's Gabriel's turn to laugh when a look of horror crosses over Kim's face. "I'm kidding! I could never be that desperate."

Kim grins, "I knew you weren't serious, I was just messing with you. So tell me, Gabe, did you have fun last night? I know I was distracted most of the evening but I did catch you sitting awfully close to Billie." She arches her eyebrow over the rim of her cup.

"I don't know what you're talking about, those were small benches and there were _three_ of us."

Kim bites the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning, finally giving in when Gabe cries, "Yes. Fine, you got me! Oh my goodness, you have got to put in a good word for me. I haven't been able to get her off my mind. Hot damn, that woman just crawled under my skin and I can't shake her. I want to know everything about her."

Mentally, Kim is fist bumping the air because she knew they would make a good match. She also makes a note to buy Charity lunch some time next week, that was brilliant on her part to bring Billie along.

"I'll have to check Chuck's schedule, but I'm thinking a double date next weekend could probably be arranged. In the meantime," she continues when Gabe still appears tense, "I work with her on Tuesday and I know she has a weakness for white chocolate chip and raspberry muffins. If you just happen to stop by to say hi..."

"Do you really think she'd be interested in me? She seems a little too...classy for someone like me."

Kim feels a flare of irritation run through her, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She pinches the apex of his heart shaped face between her fingers, "Don't be talking down about yourself like that." She doesn't let her hand fall until Gabriel huffs out a sigh of agreement. "Yes, you can be a little... inappropriate but honestly, Gabe, and I'll deny ever having said this, but that's all part of your charm. Once you let someone see past this," she gestures in a wide circle, "wall of protection you've build out of dirty bravado, they'll find the kind, protective and loyal man underneath."

"Don't forget a very generous lover."

"Ha, well I'll take your word on that one but, really that doesn't surprise me in the least. I think I may hold off on letting Billie in on that quality for a little while."

Gabriel leans over and kisses Kim's cheek. "I owe you one."

Kim laughs, "Are you kidding? After last night, we aren't even close to being even let alone you oweing me."

Gabe glances at the wall clock above the television, "What time is your appointment today? Still want me to tag along?"

"Noon and only if you want to. I like having another opinion but I am a big girl, if you have something else you need to do I'm fine on my own."

"No, I'm completely free. I don't need to go in until closing time. The beauty of having your own business, right?"

Kim nods, "It takes time but it sure is nice when you build up a staff you can trust. My plan is to make you boys some food before Chuck has a meeting at the school. We'll check out the apartment, although I'm sure it will be another waste of time, then I'll go home and get ready for Chuck's work party tonight."

"Huh."

"What do you mean, huh?"

Gabriel sets his empty mug onto the end table. "You're far gone on him, aren't you?"

"Why, because I'm going to a work function with him?"

"Hell yes! No one goes to those things voluntarily!"

"I know how nervous he is about starting at a new place and meeting people. I'm just hoping I can take a little of the edge off for him."

Gabriel suddenly sits forward, elbows on his thighs and stares at Kim.

"I have a confession to make."

"Oh boy, let me guess, you just found out you're someone's Daddy."

Gabe smacks his face, "Dear Lord, don't even speak those words aloud." He points to the empty mug on the table. "Since my last scare I've been extra precautious."

Kim glances at the white mug with the black lettering declaring _World's Greatest Dad,_ "I was wondering about that but I was afraid to ask."

Gabe shakes his head, "A gift from Chuck after I found out I was in the clear." He pauses before explaining further, "Kali was late but it turned out to be a false alarm. Wouldn't have been mine anyway."

Kim feels a flare of anger for a woman she's never met before. Hoping to remove the beaten down puppy look off his face she prompts him, "You were saying something about a confession?"

"Do you remember when we first met?"

Kim lays a hand on Gabe's left shoulder and let's it trail down his arm to his hand. She scoots closer until their shoulders and knees bump, "No one could forget meeting you. Castiel brought you to Thanksgiving dinner. It was his first holiday with Dean. He told me he had invited you because your parents were in," she squints her eyes up at the ceiling, trying to remember five years back, "Paris, I think."

"Who the hell knows? Who the hell cares, anyway."

"Not that I want to open that can of worms, but when was the last time you heard from them?"

Gabriel throws a thumb over his shoulder, "I have a drawer full of postcards addressed to Cas and I both. I don't even read them. For all I know one of them has kicked the bucket and the other is living it up in Boca Raton. The only family I need is in this city."

Kim squeezes Gabriel's hand, "Their loss, my gain. As I was saying, Cas told me you were joining us because your parents were out of the country but I really think he was scared to meet John."

"That dude _still_ scares me."

"He's a puppy at heart."

"I'll take your word on that. Anyway, the moment I met you I was a little smitten but it only took spending a few hours with you to realize I wasn't good enough for you."

"Gabe! That's n-"

"No, no I don't say that to be self deprecating, really I don't, but it's true. I watched you interact with everyone, how you took care of and watched over all of them, I don't think you even realize you're doing it."

Gabriel holds up his right hand when Kim starts to protest, "No it's true. Before dinner that night we were all kind of milling about. Actually, I was sitting in the corner trying to make myself invisible but that's not the point. Cas was talking to John and I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could tell by Cas's body language it wasn't going well. You know what I'm talking about, his face doesn't let on-"

"But his shoulders slump in," Kim finishes.

"Yeah, that's what he was doing. I wanted to help but my instinct is to tell a dirty joke and that wouldn't have helped. I see you from the other side of the house glance at Cas, speak briefly to Mary then you stroll on over. With just one hand on Cas's shoulder and one hand on John's forearm you start chatting with them and next thing I know you walk away and the two of them are laughing it up like they've known each other for years."

"I don't remember that. I'm sure I made some joke at Dean's expense."

Gabe laughs, "Probably. See, you prove my point, you don't even know the effect you have on those around you. I knew in that moment there was someone I needed you to meet."  
  
Kim holds Gabriel's gaze, dumbfounded. He smiles at her, his honey colored eyes glistening, "It only took five years and a move across state lines for the stars to finally align. The kicker of it was, in the end, all I had to do was step back and let you two take over."

@@@@

  
"What smells so good?"

Kim reaches into the fridge, pulls out a bottle of Spotted Cow, pops off the top and hands the brew to Castiel as he walks into the kitchen. "Congratulations on surviving your first week back."

Castiel takes a long pull as Kim finishes filling the bread basket.

"Ah, just what I needed, thanks." He kisses Kim's cheek, takes the basket and sets it on the table as he drops down onto a chair. "What a week. Hey, wasn't today my turn for dinner duty?"

Kim shrugs her shoulder as she sets the salad onto the table with one hand, shaking the dressing bottle with the other, "I have a staff full of students eager for a paycheck. I have more free time."

"Well, thank you." He looks at his watch, "Dean messaged me he was running a little late but he should be ho-"

Castiel is interrupted by the front door opening, "Honey I am in my ho-ome."

Castiel looks at Kim with a tilt of his head. 

"The Simpsons."

"Yeah, never would have gotten that one. How am I supposed to understand his tv and movie referencees once you move out?"

Kim feels her stomach clench. "Text me day or night, I'll always have your back."

"Text about what?" Dean asks as he rounds the corner, fighting a losing battle against an armload of things.

Kim rushes forward to grab two of the five tightly rolled blueprint drawings before they hit the floor. She takes his coffee cup as well, freeing up his hands to pull his laptop bag off his shoulder.

Castiel takes his bag and kisses him hello.

Kim hands the plans back to Dean so he can take them up to his office. "Guess you have a little work to do tonight."

Dean sighs as he gives Kim a nod of gratitude for the extra set of hands, "I do indeed because guess who the boss appointed head of the new UW building?"

Castiel and Kim both hug Dean as he grins from ear to ear. "That's amazing," Kim tells him.

"Maybe I'll get to see you around campus more often. I'm very proud of you, Dean," Castiel beams.  
  
"Well alright then, you go change," Kim runs a hand down the front of his button down sage green dress shirt and black tie, "time for a celebratory meal."

Kim has barely gotten the oven door closed when Dean reappears over her right shoulder. She smacks his hand as he he peels back the tin foil, knife in hand. "Don't even think about it! If you cut that now it'll be a pool of sauce and sausage with cheese floating down the river."

Dean bounces his eyebrows, "But that's how I like your lasagna."

"You are impossible! Give it a minute to rest. Why don't you go suck face with your hubby?"

"Oh yeah, that does sound better."

"Wait!" She cries as he pads barefooted to the table. Kim throws open the fridge door and grabs two more beers. Handing the bottles to Dean she reminds him, "We're celebrating."

Kim sets a trivet onto the table before returning to the stove.

"Humor me."

Dean is staring at the carrot Castiel is holding pinched between his fingers. Kim is going to miss these moments. He dips it into his dressing, "Come on, just one and you can have two scoops of ice cream with that pie cooling on the counter."

Dean lets out a growl as he snaches the carrot. "You play dirty."

"Just the way you like it," Kim states as she cuts into the pasta and drops a large slice onto Dean's plate.

Castiel hands Dean the bread and Kim his own plate.

"No Chuck tonight? Dean asks around a mouthful of steaming lasagna.

"I'm seeing him later tonight. He has his first drama club meeting today."

"I think that's great he is heading that. He always seemed to be in his element in school."

"While we were at his staff party last weekend, the principal didn't even have the question completely out of his mouth and Chuck was saying yes."

The dinner chatter continues around the clink of metal on plates and Dean's chewing. The cleaner Dean's plate becomes, the tighter the knots in Kim's stomach get. She wasn't sure if Dean seems nervous as well or if it's her own anxiety because Castiel seems to be dominating the conversation.

Kim's suspicions are confirmed while slicing the peach pie.

"So when did you plan on dropping the bomb on us? Now or after pie?"

Kim hands Dean a new plate, this one with a extra large slice of pie and two scoops of ice cream.

"Lasagna and pie. I know you're trying to soften a blow of some sort."

Kim has the sudden urge to vomit. She takes a deep breath and sits down. She looks first at Castiel whose small nod of encouragement gives her the courage to look at Dean. "I found my own apartment. One half of a duplex, actually."

"That's great, Kim. Congratulations." Castiel tells her with sincere happiness.

"Thanks, Cas. It's in walking distance of the zoo so we can run on the bike path. And Dean," Kim hates her voice for sounding so weak and whiney, "it has a garage and an extra long driveway so you won't have to park Baby on the street when you visit."

Kim waits, holding her breath. She waits for him to change the subject as he's done every time she's broached the subject in the last six months. Waits for him to snap at her. He doesn't do either, which Kim finds much worse. Instead, he picks up his fork and taps the tines over the crust. He doesn't say a word, just the hollow _tap tap tap_. His face remains neutral as he stares at his plate.

Kim swallows past the lump in her throat, "Dean, please say something."

_Tap tap tap_

Slowly he holds up an index finger, stands up, turns on his heel and heads for the staircase. He never once looks at Kim.

Kim lays a hand on Castiel's shoulder when he starts to rise, "No, I'll go. Enjoy your pie, Hon, and I'll be back to clean up."

 _Shit shit shit_ is all Kim can think as she forces her muscles to move up each stair.

"Dean?" Kim peeks in the office/game room, her eyes sweeping over the drawings Dean brought home spread out flat on his drafting table but no Dean.

She bypasses the spare bedroom and bathroom when she hears a thump followed by a loud oath from Dean and Castiel's bedroom at the end of the hall.

"Dean?" Kim raps her knuckle on the open door but doesn't wait for an answer. She finds him half buried in his closet. "Looking for your suitcase to help me pack?" She tries miserably at humor to keep herself from crying. "Dean, I'm sorry but you know I can't live here forever."

Nothing, not even a grunt.

"Dean, you gotta fucking say something, I can't...fuck," she mutters as she sits down on the end of the bed, covering her face, breathing heavily as she fights the inevitable tears.

Kim startles slightly when Dean speaks up, his voice sounding as wrecked as she feels. "I had to find this."

She uncovers her face to find a square object wrapped in tissue paper. Dean moves it closer to her hands when she doesn't take it right away.

Kim's hands accept the gift as Dean joins her on the bed.

"I was going to give this to you when you moved in with Victor as kind of a whaddya call it..."

"House warming?"

"Yeah, that but then after....I just stuck it in my closet."

Kim's heart clenches when Dean smiles meekly at her, the beautiful crinkles around his tired eyes made prominent.

With trembling fingers, Kim pulls away the blue tissue paper and gasps. The top portion of the picture frame is an image of eight year old Kim in bluejean overalls. Her ebony colored hair pulled back in a ponytail, wide grin revealing several missing teeth. Tucked under each arm is a Winchester. Eight year old Dean has a bat slung over his shoulder and four year old Sam, hair hanging in his eyes, is wearing a baseball mitt. Kim's fingers run over each of their young faces. "This was-"

"The first day you moved in, yeah. I don't even remember this being taken but I remember that day like it was yesterday."

"Isn't it funny how a seemingly innocent day can alter the course of one's life so dramatically?"

"You're not kidding." Dean reaches up to run his hand down over his face. "Uh, anyway, Mom found it while she was packing the house up. I immediately thought of this," he points to the picture on the bottom portion, "it took me awhile to find it but I did."

Now Dean runs his fingers over the smiling faces of the three of them twenty years older, same pose. They're wearing matching baseball uniforms from their time together on a home talent summer league.

She kisses the glass before setting it beside her on the bed, "Thank you, this means the world to me." She takes a deep, trembling breath in. On the exhale she blurts out, "Dean, I'm scared," Kim admits for the first time, not only out loud, but to herself as well.

Dean wraps his arm around Kim's shoulder and pulls her close, "You're going to be fine, it's time you finally take care of yourself instead of always hovering over us goons." Dean's voice breaks when he adds, "God I'm going to miss you."

"Damn it, Dean, I'm trying not to cry and you aren't helping." She traces the freckle pattern of the arm not around her shoulders as she speaks, "Ya know, your Mom has consistently given me two pieces of advice since you all took me in."

"Keep it covered? No wait, that's what she always told me." He laughs when Kim punches his thigh, "sorry, you were saying."

"Smartass," she mumbles. "The first one was never live with a man unless he's lived on his own first. You don't need to be picking up where his Mama left off. He needs to know how to do his own laundry, buy his own groceries and she would always add, and for the love of God make sure he knows how to make his own appointments."

"Too bad her son in law didn't follow that advice."

"You may not have lived on your own but you're fully capable of doing all those things. Mary made sure of that."

"That she did. Well at least Chuck passes that test."

For the first time since cutting into that pie, Kim feels her face split into a brief grin, "That and more."

"What was the other thing?"

"Take time to live on your own. I understand why she would say that, but Dean, I don't want to. I don't want to be _alone_." This time Kim doesn't fight them, she allows the tears to stream down her face. "I'm almost 30 years old and I don't want to leave home."

"Ahhh, Bug, you aren't leaving home, you're just moving under a different roof. Besides, we need you out of our basement because Cas has big plans to turn it into his Dom domain."

"Ow!" Dean cries when Kim pinches his thigh the same time they hear, "Really, Dean? Are you incapable of holding a serious conversation?"

"Who said I wasn't serious?" Dean kisses the top of Kim's head before they both stand.

Castiel approaches Dean and Kim, his face set in mock annoyance. "I ate your ice cream, it was melting but your pie is waiting for you."

Dean steps into Castiel's space to kiss his neck. Kim starts to step away to give them privacy but Castiel grabs her wrist, holding it tight as he kisses Dean back.

"Better hurry, I may eat yours as well, Bug," Dean calls over his shoulder as he heads into the hall.

Kim doesn't even acknowledge the threat, it certainly isn't the first time she's heard it.

"I feel half of our relationship consists of me backpedaling on some asinine comment Dean has made. And he will never change."

Kim sighs again as she looks down at the floor, "No, I hope not." She looks up when Castiel runs both hands up and down her biceps.

"It won't be the same without you here but we're both very happy for you. Tell me about your new place. When can we see it?"

"I have a Skype date with Sam when I leave here, you two should follow me back and I can give all three of you the tour."

Castiel raises his eyebrows, "So you've already-"

"Signed a lease. Yup."

"You didn't do all that on your own, did you?"

"I would have, but no. Gabriel let me drag him to every place. Chuck came along when he could. I was hoping Dean would but-"

"He lives in a perpetual state of denial."

Kim smiles, "Exactly."

"I'm eating your pi-ie," Dean yells from the kitchen.

Castiel rolls his eyes so hard his shoulders follow suit. He pulls Kim tight against his chest, "I've been in your shoes and I know you'll be fine. I don't have to tell you how absent my parents were, and still are. They had little interest in being parents and as soon as Gabriel turned 18, they took off to travel the world. I was scared as hell when I had to leave my brother's protective wing but I realized I wasn't really leaving it. We'd always have each other just like you will always have a home here with us."

Kim nuzzles into his neck, breathing in deep, allowing the smell of ozone and...warmth to wash over her. Her nose is tickled by Castiel's soft sweater vest, "Thanks, Cas. And my kitchen table will always have a setting for you when Dean eats you out of house and home."

As Castiel rubs circles on her back, Kim feels her tension melt away. Dean's right, they may have multiple sections that extend from here to California and Arizona but there will always be only one home.

@@@@

 

“That's an awful big yard you have out there.”

Kim rolls her eyes at the laptop screen as she walks down the stairs that lead away from the bedrooms of her new apartment.  

“Well then it’s a good thing you don’t have to mow it, Dean.” Sam shakes his head and smiles at Kim through the camera.

“Good one,” she tells him quietly. She approaches the kitchen and sets “Sam” onto the counter. “So, thats the whole place.”

“Not a lot of storage space.” Dean gripes as he bangs around the kitchen.

Kim and Sam ignore him while Castiel takes him by the shoulders and guides him towards the stairs that lead to the finished basement.  “Let me show you to the guest bedroom, it's where you'll be staying when you need a timeout.”

Dean grumbles but he follows Castiel all the same.

“Well, he seems to be handling this as...as Dean does.”

Kim hops up onto the counter then moves the computer onto her lap, getting a better view of her brother. “Surprisingly, he's doing well. Finding fault with everything is mature from what I was expecting.”

“So when do I get to meet Chuck?”

Kim feels her face brighten, “He should be here any minute, his drama club should've let out 20 minutes ago.  You have somewhere you need to be?”

Sam drops his chin into his hand, his smile makes the gold flecks in his eyes all the more bright. “Nowhere else I’d rather be.”

Kim sighs and touches the screen over Sam’s hand, “I miss you. I could really use one of your hugs right now.”

“Soon, we're hoping this summer because I miss you too. Get an extra hug from Dean as my proxy.”

Kim sticks her bottom lip out, “Not the same, Sammy.”

“I know,” he tells her quietly.  “Hey,” he says when her eyes start to well, “I'm proud of you for doing this. It'll be good for all of you.”

“Damn, it's like a whole other apartment down there.” Dean interrupts as he comes up the stairs. Kim’s new apartment, or duplex, is a  tri level.  The top floor has a bedroom, which will likely become a library, and a master bedroom with an ensuite bathroom. The middle level is one large room with the living area and kitchen. The finished basement has a small tv area, bathroom and bedroom. “Is that where you plan to stick Chuck?”

“Uh wh-where is Chuck being stuck and by whom?” a shaky voice floats up from the entrance to the garage.

Kim sets the computer aside and hops off the counter, leaving Sam to call at her back, “No worries, I’ll just wait here.”

She meets Chuck at the top of the stairs and throws her arms around his neck, kissing him firmly on the mouth. “No one, Baby. Pay no attention to Dean." Kim ignores Dean's protest of “Hey!” Taking Chuck’s hand, she leads him to the kitchen, “Come on, there's someone I want you to meet.”

Castiel nods down at the screen before turning it around.

“Chuck, meet my brother, Sam. Sam, this is Chuck.”

Chuck plasters a forced smile across his face and flashes his hand quickly in a short wave. “Uh, hi, Sa-Sam. It's nice to meet you.”

Suddenly, Dean’s head appears between Chuck and Kim, his arm around each of their shoulders, “Don’t let that girly hair and those soft dimples fool ya, Sammy here will beat you harder then I will if you hurt our Kim.”

“Dean!’ Kim, Sam and Castiel all yell in unison while Chuck literally ducks and covers his head with his hands. Kim shoves Dean away and wraps an arm around Chuck.

“Hey Chuck, pay no attention to my brother,” Sam tells him.

“Really?” He actually squeaks as he straightens up and leans into Kim’s embrace.

“No, we have guns and we'll find you if you hurt her.” In an instant the stone cold look drops and his face once again looks like a lion cub, “Now that we have that out of the way, let me say it's nice to finally meet you.”

“Uh huh, yeah same here. Totally. Uh, Kim?” Chuck sounds as though he just pinched his finger, or other such body parts, in a vice grip, “I’m just going to go, uh over there.” He points vaguely in the direction of the back patio. 

“That wasn’t very nice and completely unnecessary, “ she hisses at the screen. “But thank you," she relents.

“I hope you'e right. Thanks for the tour, I hope to see it in person soon. Can’t wait to see it with furniture! Bye Dean. Talk to you later, Cas.” Sam kisses the tip of his fingers before pushing his hands towards the screen three times.

They all yell bye and send their love to Jess.

“We're heading out as well.” Castiel tells her as he sets her computer aside. He pulls her into a hug, “You have a beautiful home,” he tells her before kissing her temple.

“Thanks, Cas.” 

She feels Dean’s hand slide up her back as Castiel steps away. “Yeah, I guess it’ll do. I’d rather have you with us but whatever.”  His strong arms pull her to his chest, his hand tangling in her hair as his lips kiss the top of her head.  Kim clings to the back of his t-shirt, fighting those damn tears again.

“Dean,” she force's out is a harsh whisper.

“Shhhh, it's okay, Bug. You got this.”

She nods her head against his wall of a chest and takes a deep breath before stepping away from his embrace. He smiles softly at her, his eyes red rimmed, when Chuck slides up next to her and wraps an arm around her waist.

Dean clears his throat, “Alright, well I need to slip into a food coma after all that lasagna. You crazy kids have a good and safe evening.”

“Lasagna?" Chuck perks up as Kim closes the door behind Dean and Castiel. "I like lasagna, a lot actually.”

On a laugh, Kim turns into Chuck’s arms, “Good because there's a pan warming in the oven for you.”

After Chuck has his fill of noodles and cheese, all eaten from a paper plate, Kim asks him to meet her in her new bedroom. She just needs a few minutes to freshen up.

 

Kim enters the bedroom to find Chuck gazing out the window. Waiting at the end of the bed for him to turn around, she looks down at her hands, picking at her nails. She looks up at the sound of a sharp intake of air.

Kim watches his adams apple bob as he swallows. She runs her hands down the front of her body, feeling the rough lace under her hands while the satin brushes her stomach. “Say something, I’m feeling a little silly here.”

“I can’t,” his voice sounds rusty so he clears his throat. Trying again, he closes the gap between them and takes a hold of Kim’s hands. “I can’t. There aren't words to describe what I’m seeing or how you make me feel.” He drops her hands in order to frame her face. “Silly is certainly not accurate.” As she feels her cheeks heat up, he pulls her into a slow and sensual kiss, turning the low heat to a simmering boil. They've seen and spoken several times over the last week but this is the first opportunity they've had alone and Kim has plans to make the most of it.

Her hands move over Chuck’s body, needing to feel him closer. “I’ve missed you, I need you.” Kim lets out a small groan and drops her head onto Chuck’s shoulder.

“What's wrong?” Chuck searches her face, brows furrowed while his hand skim over her forehead, brushing away her bangs. 

“I’m trying to be all smooth and sexy for you but I'm sounding more like a bad romance novel.”

Chuck let's out a chuckle from the back of his throat. The kind that always makes Kim’s breath stutter. “You're prefect. Bad romance, are you kidding? Look at you!” He takes a step back and makes a point of looking her up and down. Next, he sidles up to her backside, pressing as close as possible he runs his hands flat down her breasts, past her stomach to her hips. He pulls and she pushes back onto his steadily hardening cock as he latches his mouth onto her neck. Her hand reaches up immediately to run through his mass of curly hair. This right here, she thinks as she scratches lightly at his scalp, must be what heaven is like.

He continues to kiss and suck at her neck, causing her knees to buckle slightly. Chuck tightens his grip on her hips and supports her weight as she presses further back into him. “Shit,” she mumbles as she spins around and wraps her arms around his neck, capturing his mouth.  He slides his arm under her butt and lifts. On a moan, she wraps her legs around his waist and clings to him like a koala on a tree. Best damn tasting tree ever, Kim thinks to herself, letting out another moan when he returns his mouth to her neck. “F-fuck,” she pants in his ear as both her hands find their way back into his hair, “if you keep that up this will end very soon.”

“Sounds like a challenge to me,” he tells her as he kisses across her collar bone to nibble at the other side.

She happily tilts her head, giving him more space. “Ahh, you forget I already know you're fully capable of, holy hell do that again, damn.” 

He walks them towards the head of the bed as his mouth returns to her lips. Quite impressively, he manages to pull back the comforter and set Kim onto the edge of the bed all without breaking their kiss. She clutches at his white and green Henley shirt, “Too many clothes. I need to feel skin.”

While she scoots further into the bed he straightens up. Kim watches as he pulls his shirt over his head. Her fingers twitch to touch his chest and feel his soft chest hair. She starts to move closer to the edge of the bed again when he stripes off his jeans and socks. Her eyes lingering over his straining blue boxer briefs. The last sock barely hits the ground before she pulls him onto the bed. “Baby I've missed you this week.” She speaks against his neck, licking and sucking, tasting the tang of his sweat. Inhaling deeply, “Oh God how I've missed how you smell. So fucking good.”

The vibrations from his moan run from his throat onto her lips, making them tingle. Many, many blissful minutes (hours, days?) pass of kissing, hands exploring, and hips grinding. The silence of the new apartment fill with moans, sighs and words of love. Kim’s heart is pounding and her thighs are quivering, “Baby, I can’t hold on, you gotta slow down, I’m going to, damn. She bites down onto her bottom lip and arches against his hard cock.

“No one's stopping you.” He shifts his body slightly in order to run a hand down her body, past the waistband of her panties. “Did I ever tell you how much I love the color red?”

Remembering their time on the couch at the store almost pushes Kim to climax, “Not in so many words,” her sentence turns into a long, low moan of Chuck’s name as his fingers brush over her pubic hair and slide deep into her heat. He manages to flex them once, twice. He covers her mouth with his, swallowing down her cry as the muscles of her hot channel constrict around his fingers. He slowly withdraws his fingers, letting them slide through her slick and up over her mound, out past her waist band. He smooths out her neglige then straightens out over her body again.

"That is so hot. I'm not ashamed to admit that was purely selfish on my part. I love watching your face,” he kisses her flushed cheek, “and, uh also hearing you moan my name like that.” He leans down and kisses along the deep v-neck of her gown.

On an exhale, Kim tells him, “You don’t hear me complaining, do ya?” Her fingers thread through his hair as he continues to kiss along her collarbone. “Mmm, that mouth of yours.” Said mouth has made its way over her right breast, tongue soaking through the satin and lace as his hand fills with her left breast. They aren’t all that big but as Kim glances down she's happy to see they fill Chuck’s palm nicely.

“See, now that I have calmed your fuse a bit, I’m free to really look,” he pauses to pull back the gown off her left breast, flicking his tongue over her hard nipple, “Mmm and taste, what you have so kindly wrapped in this beautiful, red bow.” He groans over the word ‘red’ and slides both hands under her gown. The feel of his hands feels like fire and Kim can't get enough.

His fingers splay around her ribcage as his nose pushes up the satin material, his mouth and tongue nipping at her belly button. Kim feels her stomach muscles tighten as he moves across the soft flesh of her belly.  She's never considered herself overweight, maybe curvy but her pudgy stomach has always been a bone of contention for her. Her hips and ass being next to make her crin-

“Stop.”

Kim blinks as her internal monologue finishes the word ‘cringe’. Her hand that, only moments ago had been digging into Chuck’s back, now hovers in the air. “I’m sorry, did I scratch too deep?”

Now he's the one to blink. He shakes his head, “What? No, I liked that. No, I mean stop what you're thinking.”

Kim, still baffled, only holds Chuck’s gaze, wondering how in the hell a person's eyes can be so blue. What did I miss? she wonders.

Chuck pushes up onto his elbow and leans up to kiss her mouth. Looking her in the eye he tells her, “Don’t think I don’t notice how you only wear loose fitting t-shirts or several layers instead of form fitting tops like that yellow one with the flowers. You know, the one you wore on our first date out? Hmmm, I liked that one. I know what you are doing,” he continues when her quizzical look only deepens. “I know because been there, done that. You're running through a check list of everything you find at fault with your body. This body,” he kisses her mouth and then her neck, “that I worship. Every bit of it, just the way it is.”

“No I wasn-"

He cuts off her protest with another kiss. “Really? Uh huh, well look at your hand.”

She pulls the hand behind Chuck’s head forward.

“Not that one,” he tells her quietly.

She glances down to find her right hand splayed wide over her stomach. Huh, she thinks. When did that get there?

Chuck slides her hand to the side, leaving a trail of kisses in its wake. “I don’t want you to ever hide anything from me. I know you're perfect just the way you are." He slides his hands under her body, cupping her ass, “This tush,” and yes Kim lets out a little giggle at the use of that word, “does things to me. I don’t know if it's how awesome it feels in my hands or how when I do this,” he squeezes both hands, sending shockwaves of desire through Kim making her groan, “it makes you do that. I think both,” he adds with a smirk. 

He moves on to her hip bone sucking a nice purple mark before licking along the crease where thigh meets hip. He nuzzles over the front of her underwear, inhaling deeply. “Hmm, you're amazing.”

Now Kim really squirms because this makes her uncomfortable and yet aroused at the same time. She starts to cover her face with her arm but stops herself.  Chuck asked her to never hide from him and all she ever wants to do is grant him what he asks for. Instead of being embarrassed or ashamed she decides to live in the moment.  How often is one fortunate enough to meet someone who's completely accepting? Someone who makes her feel completely...cherished?

“If you ever decide you want to give up running, please speak to me first.” He runs his hands down her thighs, kissing as he goes.

Kim pushes up to her elbows,  “Unless you want to be kicked, I would suggest you not touch my feet. I really, really hate that.”

Chuck looks down at the foot being held up by the ankle, “Pity, they are very pretty. Red, nice touch.” He lays a soft kiss over her ankle bone before moving back up her other calf and thigh. “Oh yes,” he says as Kim lays back down,  “I am very grateful to the sport of running.” When he arrives back at her hips he asks, “May I?”

She lifts her head and grins when she sees he has his thumbs under the waistband of her panties. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

He grins like he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Wagging his eyebrows he pulls the satin garment down past her painted toes. Kim’s knees part as he stretches out, nestling himself between her legs. Before they settle, she she pulls off her neglige.  “You know,” he says as he returns to kissing and nipping his way up her body, “It's a little embarrassing that I'm an English teacher and yet, the only words I'm able to think are beautiful, stunning and...”

Kim sits up, concerned by his silence, he's no longer moving, his gaze fixed on her neck. “And what, Babe?” He doesn't answer so she hooks a finger under his jaw, “You can tell me anything.”

When Chuck finally speaks, it's barely above a whisper. “Mine.”

He startles slightly when Kim surges forward, capturing his mouth in a deep, dirty kiss. She sucks at his tongue and nibbles at his lower lip. “All yours. Show me, I want, no I _need_ to feel you closer.”  Her breath catches when she feels his cock twitch. “But first these need to go.” She tugs at his underwear.

He rolls onto his back then leans over the edge of the bed, there's a rustling sound then a smack. “Ow!”

Kim shrugs her shoulder once he sits back up. “What, it was looking at me, I couldn't resist, it's a nice tush. Now show me what else you got.”

He grins at her as he pulls off his boxers. Kim’s hand is on him immediately,  “Ah, now doesn’t that feel better?” She strokes him slowly, enjoying the heat under her palm. Pressing her body tight against his side, she drapes her left leg over his thighs, high enough to brush his sack, and brings her mouth right up to his ear. “Feels like you're ready. I’ve been fantasizing about this moment since I first laid eyes on you.” She kisses the space right below his ear and watches him shudder.

His head falls back onto the pillow, “Ahhh, did you say something?” his voice cracks and raises an octave, “All the blood in my brain just went south.” He brings his right hand up to run along her calf, letting it rest on her knee.

Her hand continues a slow stroke up and down as she leans in closer. The kiss is sloppy due to the angle but judging by the soft moans and sighs, neither seem to mind. “I have to ask you something,” Kim tells him nervously as she nuzzles into his neck, “Mmm, you smell good,” she murmurs to herself.

“What is it?” He asks gripping a little tighter at her knee.

Kim lifts her head, “What do you smell like?” Her hand pauses because now she wants to answer that question for herself. Heat, soft musk and-

“No," he says around a soft chuckle,  "what did you want to ask me?” He gently pulls at the hand gripping his shaft and threads his fingers with hers, rolling his body slightly to the left in order to face Kim. His blue eyes are the brightest Kim has ever seen them as he stares into her green, seeming to look into her soul. Letting her know, without words, that every part of his being is in this moment, with her.

She looks down at their linked hands, “I know we're both, as they say clean, but I think maybe, you should still wear a-"

His face lights up in understanding before she's able to finish her statement. He lets go of her and and rolls onto his back, reaching behind him and under his pillow, he withdraws with a loose fist. Rolling back over, he opens his hand. Huh. Kim had been so distracted by wanting to smack Chuck’s ass she'd forgotten there was a reason he'd been hanging off the edge of the bed. “I think so too."

“I am on the pill,” she hesitantly reminds him “but-”

“Better safe than sorry. I don't know if we're ready for kids quite yet.”

Kim lets out a sigh of relief. “Thank you.”

Chuck tilts his head and his eyes become hooded, “You don’t need to thank me, we're in this together.”

“I love you.” She kisses him quickly, “Want some help with that?”

“Love you too. Uh, no I got it.”

“What's this?” Kim plucks at a second packet that had been hidden under the condom. “Travel lubricant? She clucks her tongue. “How did I manage to find myself such a gentleman?”

“Uh huh,” he stutters as he rolls the raincoat into place, “well I figure latex probably isn't always the most comfortable material in such a, ya know, sensitive area.” He rolls back over, cupping the side of her face,  “I want you to be as comfortable as possible. So how do you want to do this?” He continues as Kim remains speechless. How is he real? “I’ve noticed you tend to like to, um take control.”

Kim thinks back over their few, but very memorable, sexual activities and she's stunned to realize he's right. “Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t even realize I'd been doing that.” She covers her mouth with her hand as her eyes grow wide.

He laughs softly, “Oh damn, don’t be sorry, it drives me wild. Are you kidding? Watching you,” he clears his throat and looks away seemingly embarrassed, “ride me is...yeah it's awesome.”

He still won’t look at her so Kim kisses him again. “I do enjoy that as well but what I need right now is to feel the weight of you pressing me down into this bed.”  

On a sharp inhale, Chuck kisses her again, sliding his tongue in and licking across the roof of her mouth before pulling back and ripping open the foil packet. His eyes flutter closed briefly as he spreads the slick over his shaft.

Watching this play out makes heat spread through Kim in a massive wave, it starts in her cheeks and rolls all the way to her toes. She takes the empty packet from his loose fingers and tosses it on the bedside table before grabbing Chuck’s shoulder. He makes it very clear he needs no further instructions as they roll as one. They moan in unison as their bodies align once again. Their lips melting together, tongues sliding, hands running through hair and over bare skin. “Oh damn, please.”

Chuck reaches between their bodies and lines himself up. Kim feels the prod of his head briefly before he slowly pushes forward. “Oh fuck,” she pants as the slight drag sends bolts of sizzling electricity to every nerve ending in her body. Finally, finally he's fully seated. Kim wraps her legs around his waist and arches her back, pulling him deeper.

“Oh God, you feel amazing.”  He begins a slow, steady roll of his hips that has them both gasping. Time slows down for the lovers and the world around them fades away. The room once again fills with the soft sounds of skin slapping, moans and sighs of contentment broken only by words of ‘beautiful’, ‘amazing’, ‘perfect’ and ‘I love you’. For each of them, years of heartbreak, rejection and self doubt melts away and is replaced with the feeling of finding...everything.

Kim and Chuck have only known each other for mere weeks and yet, even in this most intimate of moments, they're in synch. Both sensing the edge is drawing near, not wanting to tumble over just yet but knowing the fall is unavoidable. Chuck’s thrusts have more power behind them and Kim’s thighs are tightening around his waist. Chuck takes the opportunity to kiss along Kim’s neck as her neck arches. His moan vibrates over the surface of her skin. Kim feels like she's riding a roller coaster. The waves of pleasure dipping and climbing. As Chuck nibbles up her neck and along her jaw she can feel her body reaching the final summit.  Her hands find their way into his hair as his mouth crashes down, pushing her ever closer to the top. Chuck’s tongue pushes into her mouth, sparking her senses with the taste of him and his hand slides under her body, taking a hold of her ass and squeezing. It's the final push Kim’s coaster needs and she's sailing over the edge, feeling suspended for a split second before the fire ignites. Crying out his name, she pants into his chest, pulling in his scent with every breath.

Ignoring the protest of her thigh muscles, and enjoying the fading tremors, Kim tightens her grip at Chuck's waist and reaches behind the man she loves, splaying her hands wide across his back. After several moments of sloppy kissing along every inch of his skin accessible to her and murmurs of encouragement, his thrusts stutter and then still. As Kim runs her fingers through his sweaty hair, he grunts softly into the crook of her neck. Kim sighs with pleasure as his weight sags onto her. Their heartbeats slow and their breathing events out.

“That was,” Kim starts

“Yeah,” Chuck answers in a long exhale. His face, flushed red emerges. Even in the fading light, Kim's able to see how soft and blue his eyes are. She cups his face and pulls him into another lip lock.

When they pull apart for air, Kim is the first to speak. “Definitely worth the wait.”

“Understatement of the century,” he tells her with a quick grin. He moves to his back in order to pull off the condom, knot it and toss it into the trashcan next to the bed.

Kim wastes no time sliding up under his arm and laying her head on his chest. She runs her fingers through his small patch of chest hair as Chuck pulls the comforter up over them. It isn’t long before they're both dropping off into a restful sleep, the words “Love you” falling from both sets of lips.

@@@@

Kim’s awakes on her stomach, her bent arms on either side of her head. Her disappointment over not waking on Chuck’s chest quickly dissipates when she feels soft lips brush along the nape of her neck. She feels the lips smile against her skin when she shudders. “Mmm, keep doing that.”

“I can’t seem to take my eyes off this, it really is beautiful.”

“Thank you but I can’t take the credit for it, Dean drew it for me.”

“Well I like it.” He continues kissing across the tattoo, down her arm, stopping at her hand. He lays one final kiss to the back of her hand before finding her mouth. “I like that too. Nice new bed, by the way. Now all you need are a few folding chairs in the living room and you're good to go.”

“Ugh,” she pulls the pillow over her head, “I hate shopping for furniture.”

The sound of Chuck’s laughter makes her peek out, he really is a sight to behold when he smiles and she never wants to miss an opportunity to see it.

“Come on,” he pushes lightly at her shoulder, “we'll go together, it’ll be fun.”

She pushes to her elbows, swiping at the hair that's fallen over her face, “Yeah? You would endure that with me?”

He brushes aside the strands still hanging in her face, “I want to do everything with you, I love you.”

She scrunched her nose, “Even the things I dislike doing?”

“Especially them.”

“Have you ever seen Dean pout?”

“Noo,” he starts, “No wait that's not true, I seem to recall him getting a little surly the day we met because I was monopolizing your time.”

“Ha, yeah that sounds right. Well, I should warn you I can get like that sometimes.”

“Oh yeah? Then I'll just do this.” He cups her face, angles his head to match hers and presses their lips together gently. His thumb strokes along her jaw as his tongue explores.

“You've been taking notes from Castiel.”

“He's a very intelligent man.”

Kim nods her head slowly as her eyes skim over Chuck's face, “That he is.”

“Speaking of intelligent, you're also a very smart man. I was hoping that big,” she pauses, “brain of yours could help me out in the shower.”

“In what capacity?” he asks with a smirk.

“Well, I’m having concerns regarding my new shower, I’m not positive it'll fit two people. I think we may need to check into that.”

“What're you waiting for?” She lets out a yelp when he pinches her bare ass. “Let's go, there may be time to back out of the lease if our findings aren't positive.”

Kim jumps out of bed without a stitch of clothing on as she strolls into her bathroom. Her bedroom door is wide open and for the first time, she isn’t worried about being interrupted.  As Chuck closes the gap between them, she thinks living alone may have it's perks after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue is up next! I will try my hardest to deliver on the requested fluff :-).


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This final chapter is for Charity and Lisa. I hope this is fluffy enough for you! Thank you both for your encourement along the way.

“Hey Kimberlini, I think if you stir that fruit salad anymore it’s going to whip up into a smoothie. On second thought, keep going, we can add some rum.”

Gabriel watches in amusement as she blinks, shakes her head then looks down at the spoon in her hand.

“Good call,” she mutters as she drops the spoon.

“Where did you go?”

“What? Oh, somewhere in the past.”

Instead of expanding on her answer, her round face splits into a smile, making her green eyes sparkle and her dimples pop. Gabriel knows what causes that to happen. Without turning around he kids, “Way to show up just as all the work is finished.” He watches his best friend wrap his arms around Kim with a soft “Hi Baby,” followed by a sweet kiss. He gives them a moment because, why the hell not. He glances at Billie as she strolls over to say hello to Chuck and thinks he may be on the path to what they have as well. As long as he can stay out of his own way, he thinks Billie may be his happily ever after.

As his queen slips under his arm, he feels a rush of giddiness, “Ok ok, time to break up the love fest, you're making me all squirmy.”

Chuck turns around wearing a grin that matches Kim’s, “Hey Gabe, how you doing?” he gives Gabriel a one armed hug before turning to Billie. “Still haven't grown tired of short stack here?” Chuck gives her a hug and kisses her on the cheek.

“Haha, so funny. Maybe you should make that joke another fifty more times, maybe _then_ it'll start to get old.”

“Are you kidding? I've put almost a year of blood, sweat and tears into this one. I have him on a short leash, he isn’t going anywhere.”

Gabriel shivers at the smooth purr of her voice. “A leash that connects to a gold spiked collar.” They all laugh at his comment, but if only they knew…oh hell, he thinks as he kisses Billie and slides his hand down her back, they probably wouldn't bat an eye.

“You have enough food here to feed an army, are you expecting a lot of people?” Billie asks as she nods her head at the massive spread.

“Come on, my precious Amazon Queen, you should know by now the Winchesters do nothing small.” In a stage whisper he adds, “If you think the bow legged one is big, wait til you meet Samsquatch, that one is-”

“Watch it, Novak," a voice cslls out, "it's been almost two years, that's a lot of stored up ground pounding coming your way."

Kim’s eyes widen and she lets out a squeal that makes Gabriel’s ears ring a bit, “Sam!” She brushes against his arm as she sails into Sam’s wide arm span. Gabriel can’t help but laugh as Kim all but disappears into his chest.

While they're still hugging, neither seeming to want to let go, Dean approaches from behind and slaps Sam on the back, “Who knew Wisconsin had wild moose? I picked this one up near the airport.”

“Really, Dean? Every time?” Sam asks drily. He kisses the top of Kim’s head before, reluctantly, pulling back enough to smile softly down into her face. His hand pets at the side of her head, his massive palm obscures her face but Gabriel knows she's grinning wide. “That’s better.”

She manages a “Hey, Sam, welcome home,” before diving back in for another hug.

Gabriel and Billie greet Castiel as Chuck slowly approaches Sam and Kim. He's rubbing his palms together and he's swallowing quite frequently. Gabriel's pity on the guy turns quickly into pride as he waits for Sam to look up. When he does, Chuck takes a deep breath, runs his hand quickly down the side of his thigh then sticks it out towards Sam.

“Hi Sam, it's nice to finally meet you in person.” Sam keeps one arm around Kim’s shoulder as he accepts Chuck’s handshake. “Kim has, uh, been really excited about your visit. I know she's really missed you so I’m glad you could come out for a visit.”

Sam continues to bounce their hands up and down as Chuck, only slightly, stumbles through his greeting. He sees Chuck’s shoulders relax with Sam’s reply.

“Nice to finally meet you too, Chuck.”

Dean hands Sam a beer as Castiel takes his suitcase into the house.

It isn’t long after Sam’s arrival that the rest of the guests show up for the summer barbeque. It takes even less time for everyone to settle down with full plates and even fuller hearts as the backyard is filled with the sounds of several conversations.

Charlie and Jo are seated at the second table with Kevin and Charity. Billie, Dean, Castiel and Benny are seated to Gabe's right. 

Gabriel leans in close to his left, keeping his voice low so only Kim hears him. “Careful, I think I just heard your ovary twitch.”

Kim peels her eyesight off of Chuck to smack Gabriel's arm. “That was crude.”

Gabriel barks out a laugh when she adds, “And oddly true,” she mutters as she rubs her stomach. “Damn it, just when I thought that man couldn't look any more...fucking hot.” Kim sighs as she returns her gaze to Chuck. Even Gabriel must admit, the sight of his friend swaying on his feet while cradling eight week old Elisabeth Lafitte is rather sweet. “Aaaand there goes the other one,” he says on a laugh as Chuck kisses the little flailing fist before handing the baby back to her mother.

“I think that's enough talk about my reproductive organs,” Kim tells Gabriel as Chuck approaches the table.

“You're a real natural at that, Brother.” Benny drawls as Chuck tucks into his plate of food. “I have to admit I wasn’t sure you had it in ya.”

“That’s not very nice, Bear.” Donna chastises her husband as he gets up to hold out her chair. “Don’t cha worry a bit, Chuck. I knew our little Elisabeth would be just fine with you.”

Chuck hands freeze halfway to his mouth, burger in hand. “That makes one of us. I haven't held too many,” he pulls the burger further away from his mouth and tilts his head, “make that any, babies. Huh,” he adds before taking a bite.

“Like I said, natural,” Benny repeats with a sideways look to Kim.

“You know what would really be great? If you all would stop looking at me like that. What about these two?” Kim flings her hand in a sweeping gesture first towards Sam who's seated next to Chuck and then to her left at Dean and by proxy, Castiel. Gabriel grins to himself when, in her flurry, the tip of her fingers brush the lip of her Brandy Old Fashioned. Chuck, without even pausing his next bite of burger, moves one hand off the bun, rights the plastic cup before it spills then returns his hand to his burger, all without Kim even noticing. “I’m still waiting to be made an aunt.”

Sam lets out a little huff of air as he raises his beer bottle to his lips.

“What does that mean?” Dean and Kim both ask.

Sam laughs and sets his bottle down, wiping at his mouth. “Nothing, well actually Jess would be so pissed at me for telling you this but we may have stopped using all forms of uh, you know,” he mutters awkwardly.

“Sam the Stud muffin!"

Sam sends Gabriel a withering look that does nothing to temper his mock leer.

“Damn I wish she was here so I could hug her!” Kim cries.

“Believe me, so does she. She just couldn't get the time away from work and if our,” he clears his throat, “plans works out in our favor she wants to save what time off she can.”

While the conversation regarding Jess and babies continues, Gabriel pulls out his phone to check the time. He glances at Chuck. Judging by the way his friend's knee is bouncing steadily up and down and his hands are now ripping his napkin to shreds, he figures the time has arrived. Chuck seems to sense Gabriel watching him and looks up and nods his head.

As Kim is answering a question Donna has asked, her hand slides under the table to rest on Chuck’s knee. The pogo action stops and his fingers end their assult on the napkin.

Gabriel picks up his glass and makes a show of emptying it down. As the cup plops down, Chuck starts to stand, “Hey Babe,  it looks like Gabe needs a refill, can I get you one as well?”

She glances down at her empty cup and pushes to her feet, “Nah, I got it. Thanks through.” She happily accepts his offered kiss before grabbing both glasses and heading towards the bar.

Chuck silently stands, grabs the cup near his plate, tucks it into the deep pocket of his cargo shorts and follows in her footsteps. When the lovers are a foot apart Gabriel yells, “Hey, Kimmy!” and mentally fist pumps the air when she, unknowingly, follows the unwritten script.

@@@@

“Hey, Kimmy!”

The words, “I know, extra cherries in yours" are on the tip of her tongue as she spins around to look back at Gabriel. She swallows down the words on a gasp when she runs smack into a firm chest. “Whoa, sorry Baby, I didn’t hear you behind me. Good thing these were empty, huh?”

Chuck locks his stunning blue eyes on Kim, the eyes that, even after a year, fail to make her stomach flutter uncontrollably. He takes the empties from Kim and hands them back to Dean who, somehow materializes then disappears, only managing to confuse Kim even more. “Uh, what…” Kim stutters as Chuck takes both her hands in his.

He clears his throat, opens his mouth to speak then shuts it again.

“What's going on? You feeling ok, Baby?”

Chuck tries to speak again but nothing comes out. He drops Kim’s hands, cups her face and presses his lips to hers. She lets out a small, muffled, “oomph,” before her brain tells her to just go with it. The last thing she would ever do is say no to a kiss from this man.

When the whistles and cat calls from the table grow louder, Chuck pulls back, leaving Kim breathless and feeling flush. “Um, thanks.”

“Okay, that's better. Where was I? Oh right,” he takes Kim’s hands again and opens his mouth. This time the words come easily.

“About a year ago, in this very spot, my entire world changed. I was dragged here against my will and was immediately sent on an errand.”

Chuck ignores Gabriel's cry of “You’re welcome!”

“I was asked to take a jar of fruit out to the patio bar. I walked outside to find a woman, humming to herself, completely oblivious to my presence. My plan was to drop off the jar then hightail it home to my tiny room at Gabe’s apartment. Well you know how they say the way to make God laugh is to tell him your plans? I think I may have made him choke on his homemade pancakes as he watched me walk out here that day. In the time it took for my clothing to be soaked I was a goner.”

Kim feels her face burn red and she brings her hands up to cover the flames, muttering “Klutz.”

Chuck laughs deep in the back of his throat and it force's Kim to move her hands because she doesn't want to miss an opportunity to see Chuck’s smile. “You are a klutz, I won't deny that. I’m pretty sure we won’t be getting the deposit back on your, uh our, apartment and I've lost count of how many times I've shampooed coffee out of your car but I don’t care. I would replace every carpet on our block and I would shampoo your car every single day if it meant being with you. I love you so much it hurts. I'll never understand why or how I caught your eye but I’m taking the win and running with it.”

He lifts Kim’s hands to waist height, turns them palm up and pushes them together until pinkies and the heels of her palms are flush. He kisses her fingertips and tells her not to move.

Kim is so completely lost in Chuck’s gaze and frankly, confused, so she doesn’t hear the collective gasp from the tables around them, as Chuck reaches into his pocket. It's the flash of red that catches Kim’s attention. She turns a quizzical look to the plastic cup Chuck is holding next to her hands. “Kimberly Buckmaster-Winchester, damn that's a mouthful.” He pauses while everyone laughs softly. He takes a breath then tips the cup sideways. As the bottom reaches higher than the rim he asks, “Will you give me the honor of becoming your husband?”

Kim stares at the shiny gold ring that spills onto the palms of her waiting hands. When Kim doesn't move, he drops the cup to the ground and plucks the ring from her hand. Pinching it between his fingers he asks again, “Will you marry me?”

“Holy Shit, are you kidding?” Kim jumps into Chuck’s arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. “I would have said yes a year ago!”

As their family gathers around them yelling congratulations, Kim covers every inch of Chuck’s face with tiny kisses while repeating I love you.

“Bug, have you even looked at the ring?”

“Yeah, let's see the bling!” Donna adds.

Kim slides to the ground and holds out her hand. Chuck wastes no time sliding the thick band over her left ring finger. Her breath literally whooshes out when she takes her first look. The thick band holds a recessed emerald bookended by two smaller diamonds. “This is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen.”

"Dean helped me design it. I figured if he didn’t know what you would want then neither would you because, I swear, the two of you share one giant brain sometimes.”

As if to prove his point, they both shrug their right shoulders and make the same, “Eh,” sound making everyone laugh again.

Chuck grabs a hold of her hand and rubs the pad of his thumb over the emerald, “The wedding band is already made. It's thinner and lines right up with the brushed white gold swirl. Oh I almost forgot!” He drops his hand into his pocket and holds his palm out flat. Sitting in his palm are three silver charms.

“For my bracelet! Baby, you are too good for me!” Her eyes start to well up as he snaps the tiny paper boat, crow and balloon to her charm bracelet.

When he's finished, Kim wraps her arms around him again before kissing him passionately. She holds her forehead against his and looks into his eyes. “I love you. Thank you for accepting me as I am.”

He runs his hands up and down her back, “I was about to say the same to you. So I was thinking, and this is just an idea we can do whatever you want but,” he turns Kim's body until she's facing the back of the yard, “I was thinking it might be nice to have the ceremony in front of the Willow tree. But again, that's just an idea.”

Kim takes Chuck’s hand and leans her head on his shoulder. “Baby, I think that would be perfect.” As she watches the branches sway in the breeze, Kim can in fact, picture it already. She's wearing a billowing light pink dress and her black hair has fresh streaks of purple. Standing beside her are her two brothers. Chuck looks absolutely perfect in his suite and vest minus a jacket, with Gabriel and Castiel standing beside him.

In front of the tree whose branches appear to be spilling out of the trunk, they'll exchange their wedding vows and seal them with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny how a small snippet of a dream turns into an eight chapter fic.
> 
> This served two purposes. One was a complete, unabashed fangirl indulgence.
> 
> The second was to get at least one person to find interest in one of the several Louden Swain lyrics. My hope is you follow that curiosity to the full song. They really are the most talanted musicians and not nearly enough people are familiar with their art.
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me until the end.
> 
> LTTU  
> Michelle

**Author's Note:**

> The bookstore mentioned is an actual bookstore located in downtown Madison, Wisconsin.
> 
> Come say Hi on Twitter @lydrewsmom or on Tumbler @loudenswainfangirl
> 
> LTTU!


End file.
